Twisted
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Bella has a deep secret and now due to what is going on in Mystic Falls she is forced to reveal it. There is a chance that she will lose everything, but she has no choice if she doesn't get involved NO ONE will be safe from HIM.
1. Chapter 1

I've tried to stay out of this as long as I can; for years I've watched my brothers as they try to tear each other apart and it pains me. Hasn't our family suffered enough as it is; we're all angry, we all want revenge, but revenge is what tore our family apart in the first place. I can't stay out of it any longer; I know he wants to be free, but even though I love him I cannot allow it. I've had my spies bring me news and now there is no other option but to come out of hiding.

There are other complications; the one I love knows nothing of me, my pasts, or what I am and neither does his family. I'm sick with guilt at hiding from them, but I did not want them involve and in this age old mess that started with one mistake. I know they will be angry and I do not blame them, but I have my reasons. The other person I truly care about is in the dark as well. His father is well aware of me and my pasts because we crossed paths many years ago. He has never judged me because he knows what I am was never my choice, but since there was no changing it I have kept to a strict moral code.

One last complication; a fight begins tomorrow and it shall decide all our fates because I'm coming out of the coffin so to speak.

Here everyone knows me as Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer. The sweet shy 18 year old human girl dating Edward Cullen, but that is merely a mask. My real name is Isabella Alexandria Bathory, daughter of Armand Victor Bathory and Maria Adriana Bathory the first original vampires. The only surviving members of our family now are myself, my eldest brother Elijah and my other older brother Klaus who is really my half-brother.

For centuries Klaus has been under a curse and it seems now that he has found a way to break it. I cannot allow that to happen; I love him as much as anyone can love a brother, but he has grown cold and heartless and I fear for humanity, for all of us if he releases the beast within him. He will be unstoppable and I cannot allow that kind of terror loose. I still hold what human emotions I have dear to my heart and although my kind have been painted as blood thirsty monsters not all of us are that way. Not all of us chose this life, not all of us view humans as merely food, and not all of us are disconnected. Is it easier to shut out the emotions….yes, but in doing so what semblance of a life we have becomes dark and cold and lonely.

I do not like what must be done, but I know that there is no other way. The time has come and I will not allow Klaus to break this curse. I had him cursed in the first place out of love and fear for his life. Now I will make sure it is not broken out of my fear for humanity and the innocent people who were forced into this wicked, painful, and twisted vengeful feud that started with the three of us and if it must it will end with the three of us.

**A/N: Okay you guys this is a new story yes and yes it's another tvd/twilight crossover. In my past stories I have portrayed Bella as a strong and angry individual with a chip on her shoulder. Now I'm taking a different approach and I hope you will take this journey with me. I know my other stories are up still and I plan on working on them as I can. So here we go the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I need your opinions here on rather I should continue the story or if I should just delete it this Friday. If I don't get a lot of Reviews I will delete it Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

The pack, the Cullen's, and Bella stood in the middle of the battlefield. Bella watched as the Cullen's and Pack were held down by Victoria's army and she closed her eyes.

"I told you I would get you." Victoria whispered in her ear. "They thought they could protect you, but now look at them."

Victoria looked towards the tree line and smirked;

"You know Jane and I made a deal; here she comes now to watch you and them die." Victoria said pointing to her captives.

"Then you both will be sadly disappointed." Bella said and turned to face Victoria, "You think I'm afraid of you or Jane or the Volturi? Please, you are merely a bug beneath my feet who I would have no issue crushing. Now I will give you one chance Victoria and Jane; leave now or things will get ugly."

"Who do you think you are?" Jane asked angrily and used her power on the Cullen's and pack.

"Jane," Bella said dangerously low and in a crisp eastern European accent, "Let them go. Non croce mi piccolo (Do not cross me little one)."

"Who are you to tell me anything?" Jane challenged, "Finish her!"

Victoria smiled as the her captives began struggling to no avail. Victoria raised her hand and let it descend towards Bella. Edward closed his eyes expecting to hear a sickening crack, but it never came nor did the smell of blood. When he opened his eyes the sight that beheld him left him shocked. There Bella was grasping Victoria's hand in midair as she struggled against Bella's hold.

"You know back in my day things were so different." Bella said and then threw Victoria into a tree. "You cold ones have become so arrogant thinking you rule this world. News flash my dear my family and I were here first the only reason Aro, Marcus, and Caius are allowed to rule is because of me; I gave them that power and I can take it away. You sit here and allow someone like her," Bella said pointing to Victoria who still had not gotten up, "Terrorize and raise an unpredictable, uncontrollable, and unintelligent army of nothing more than what appears to be two year olds run amok raising suspicion to all of us."

"How did you…."Jane started.

"Silence." Bella yelled, "I'm not finished. My god what has the Volturi come to? Nothing more than collectors of rare abilities and a bunch of entitled, prissy, hermits who never leave their castle because they are cowards."

"Who are you?" Demetri asked. "Nothing more than a tiny morsel."

"My name Isabella Alexandria Bathory you pompous idiot. It is the twenty first century get with the fashion you stick out like a red rose in weeds. I understand liking what you wore in your time, but if you want to survive you must adapt when you are outside that ridiculously ornate castle." Bella said and looked towards Victoria's army, "If you children know what is good for you, you will release them at once or deal with me."

Immediately Victoria's army released the Cullen's and pack who immediately began tearing the army apart.

"Now," Bella said and started pacing then stopped and started compelling the Volturi, "Here is what we are going to do you are going to go back to Aro, Marcus, and Caius and remind them who truly is in charge and if they cross me again my next visit to Volterra will not be a pleasant one. NOW LEAVE.

The Volturi did as she said and left immediately. Bella looked towards Victoria who had finally gotten up and saw she was about to run.

"I think not," Bella said and blurred in front of her, "You want James so bad; join him." Bella said and ripped out her heart and tore off her head. She brushed off her hands as she said, "You all are probably wondering what the hell is going on."

"What are you?" Rosalie hissed.

"This discussion would be much better handled at Billy's" Bella said and disappeared.

Bella arrived at Billy's and just walked in;

"I take it they know." Billy said.

"To some degree." Bella replied, "And don't give me that look William I had no other choice; we were pinned down and it was either that or watch them die."

"Well I owe you twice now." Billy said.

"You owe me nothing William." Bella said and sat down.

Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone came in.

"Perhaps I did not think this through." Bella said noticing how crowded everyone was, "Shall we go outside?"

"Better that than them breaking things." Billy replied and wheeled out after Bella.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm, "What is going on? I see images of you and Billy, but he was much younger."

"William and I met many years ago; I have known the Quieleute people for many centuries." Bella replied.

"That's impossible you would have to be a vampire." Edward said.

"I am Edward; I'm an orginal." Bella said placing her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but it's so much more complicated than you know and I didn't plan on falling in love with you and then I did. I didn't want you involved in what haunts me."

"I don't understand." Jake said. "What is an orginal?"

"Sit down and I'll explain." Bella said and everyone sat down. "An original is the first vampire. My father and mother at some point before they had us their children changed, they thirsted blood and quit aging. Shortly after that happened my brothers were born and I was last child they had. We all aged normally until we would reach a certain age for me it was 18. Like my mother and father one day I woke up and had an unquenchable thirst for blood."

"So you're a vampire." Leah growled, "You let her on our land." She said to Billy.

"Leah, you're father knew Bella as well." Sue said suddenly, "She introduced us as she did with your father and mother." Sue said to Jake.

"Mom she's a soulless creature." Leah yelled.

Bella suddenly blurred in front of Leah, "Listen very carefully I may be a lot of things but soulless is not one of them. I had no choice in becoming what I am and although I can't change I stick to a strict moral code. I do not kill unless warranted and what human emotions I have left I hold dear to my heart. I always prayed I would not become this, but I did and there is no changing it." She said.

"Bella how are you different from the Cullen's?" Sam asked.

"I can go in the sun of course, I can eat, and I sleep although I don't need a lot. The biggest differences are we can control our thirst." Bella said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Alcohol is one way; when we are unable to feed alcohol dulls the thirst for a while. The other thing is we can feed, but not kill or turn." Bella stated.

"What do you eat?" Leah growled.

"Human." Bella stated simply.

"She's a threat." Paul shouted.

"Will you let her finish." Billy said, "She drinks from blood banks."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"It's very rare that I drink fresh blood." Bella said.

"Can't you drink animal?" Esme asked.

"I've been drinking human blood for many centuries; trying to switch now would basically mean starving myself and a starving vampire is not a pretty sight." Bella replied.

"How could you lie to me?" Edward asked. "Why are you just now telling us?"

Bella walked slowly towards Edward, "I am so sorry, Edward my past it haunts me. I have been running for centuries from it and now I have no other choice but to stop running. Please forgive me."

"I can't." Edward said, "You lied to me; to my family."

"I had no other choice." Bella said.

"Yes you did!" Edward accused. "You could have told me the truth."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she snarled, "Like you did leaving me in the woods broken? You lied to me too Edward and I still risked everything for you to save you in Volterra."

"Yes and now I see that I didn't leave you broken. A soul less, lying, manipulative, monster cannot be broken." Edward snarled back.

Everyone froze as Edward and Bella had a standoff. Suddenly Bella's whole stature changed and a cold mask came across her face.

"I think I have stayed longer than I should have." Bella said very coldly. "William, Sue it was good to again and give my regards to Charles I won't have time to say goodbye."

"Bella don't leave." Billy said. "Not because of him."

"Oh believe my William," Bella said letting out a short laugh, "I'm not leaving because of that pebble in my shoe. I have more pressing matters to attend to than a hypocritical, arrogant, self-righteous fledgling."

With that Bella gave a curt wave and disappeared into the forest while the Cullen's and pack looked on trying to make sense of all that had just transpired.

**A/N: So I have decided to continue with this story. Now Bella's background will come up in the next chapter and yes our favorite vampire Damon will be in it. What did you guys think of Bella and Edward's fight? Not saying who she will be with, but believe me their fight is far from over. I always wanted to call Edward a hypocrite and now I finally have hahaha. Leave a Review and let me know what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella arrived three days later in Mystic Falls after her fight with Edward. She felt betrayed all over again like with her brothers, but now her whole heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest. So many emotions ran through her; pain, anger, anguish, betrayal, but the worst of all was loss. She knew she had lost Edward and his family; it killed her inside because this was the second time she had lost family. Long ago her family had been torn apart by what started all of this and what had now led her to Mystic Falls.

Bella got out of the cab and paid the man. She had one small bag and decided she could get clothes later. Right now she had to find Klaus; she could feel him near one of the many gifts she acquired that no one else in her family possessed. She opened herself up to the connection and followed it to a place called the Grill. She took a deep breath and opened the door

"Why don't you give me some more time?" Damon asked Klaus, "I mean does it have to be so soon?"

"Don't get in my way; you can't stop me." Klaus replied.

"But I can," A female voice said behind them.

Damon, Alaric, and Klaus all turned to see a very young woman standing behind them. Her hair was chestnut brown that was long and wavy, her eyes were hazel in color and she was petite. Damon couldn't help but salivate a bit at the beautiful creature in front of him. On the outside she looked young, sweet, and innocent just his daily special, but as he looked in her eyes he could see the years they held.

Klaus looked at the young woman and his heart stopped beating for a moment. So many centuries had passed, but she still looked the same. His dear sweet, little sister in front of him; his constant protector from the man they grew up believing was his father. The one that always defended him in his greatest need; although small physically Isabella was a force to be reckoned with and when she believed something was right she did not back down. That thought is the one that saddened him and forced him to finally speak.

"Isabella," Klaus said, "It has been quite a while."

"Yes," Isabella replied, "I wish it were better terms."

"Then join me my little one." Klaus said.

"You know I can't." Isabella said and looked at Alaric and Damon, "Klaus we're being rude; I see you've made friends since I've been gone."

"Not exactly friends my little one." Klaus replied in a mocking tone and then he turned his full attention back to Isabella, "Isa, please do not interfere."

"Then leave." Isabella replied.

"I can't." Klaus said.

"You can you just refuse to and therefore leave me no choice." Isabella said sadly.

Klaus allowed his steel gaze to return and looked at Damon, "Tell Elena I'll see her soon." He said and walked close to Isabella and pleaded one last time, "Please."

"I'll see you tonight." Isabella replied sadly and Klaus left. She looked at the two remaining in front of her, "I take it Elena is the doppleganger."

"How do you know?" Alaric asked being the first to find his voice.

"Perhaps we could talk about this in a more private place." Isabella replied.

Damon took this as his cue, "My house would be appropriate for that conversation. Shall we?"

"Of course." Bella said and the three walked out of the Grill.

"Elena I'm having a hard time trusting Elijah." Stefan said as they stood in the kitchen.

"Stefan I have no other option." Elena replied warily.

"Actually you might." Alaric said appearing in the kitchen. "You need to come to the front door."

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Alaric explained to them what transpired at the grill. Stefan and Elena followed Alaric and there stood Damon and a young woman.

The young woman looked at Elena and smiled, "My goodness you do look like Katerina, except for the eyes."

"The eyes?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes, the eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes are full of life and innocence; Katerina's was filled with malicious and selfish intent." The girl said, "My apologies I'm being rude; my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Finally a name." Damon said and took Bella's hand, "I'm Damon Salvatore." He said and kissed her hand.

Bella smiled a little, "It has been a very long time since a man has made gesture such as that. Glad to see chivalry isn't dead."

A laugh escaped Elena, "Damon chivalrous please." She said.

"Would it be more comfortable for you if we talked outside?" Bella asked. "I can understand your hesitancy to invite me in, but I promise I won't bite."

Elena smiled, "No it's alright; please come in." she said.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Forgive my brother," Damon said, "Stefan is a little over protective of Elena."

"It's okay; I understand." Bella replied and looked at Stefan. "I promise Mr. Salvatore I have no intentions of harming Elena; in fact I strictly plan on keeping her away from Klaus."

"Speaking of you two seemed cozy." Damon said, "Ex-lovers?"

Bella let out a laugh, "My god no." she said and stepped into the house, "He's my older brother."

Elena, Alaric, Stefan and Damon froze for a moment; Damon was the first to unfreeze and blurred pinning Bella to the wall. Suddenly he was thrown off of her by Elijah who then stood in front of Bella in a protective stance his vampire face showing;

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister again no matter what deal I made with Elena I will rip your heart out." Elijah said menacingly.

"Elijah," Bella said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself; he has every right not to trust us."

Bella blurred to Damon, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Damon stood up and looked at her warily and nodded his head.

Bella nodded, "Perhaps we should all sit down and I can explain some things."

"We know everything." Elena stated. "Elijah told us."

Bella smiled, "My dear brother knows a little of the entire story."

Elijah's face returned to normal as he looked at his little sister for the first time in five centuries; "What do you mean?"

"I mean there is so much more than meets the eye." Bella said.

Everyone sat down and Bella took a deep breathe, "So how shall I do this?" Bella asked herself. "I know;" she said and faced Elijah, "Do you know why Klaus was cursed?"

"No," Elijah replied.

"I had the shaman do it." Bella said quietly. Elijah looked at his sister shocked as she continued, "You see when we were younger I always knew Klaus wasn't my full brother. I'm capable of feeling my family through a connection which is how I found Klaus at the Grill, but when we were younger his connection thread if you will was different. As we grew older I noticed that father saw different characteristics in Klaus than he did in the rest of us as well. He started hitting Klaus and beating him."

"Bella would always get in between them; she took a hit once and then I got between her and our father." Elijah said solemnly.

Elena sucked in a deep breath; an image of a man bigger than her raising his fist and Bella stepping in popped into her head. She shuddered at the thought even though Bella was a vampire.

"Yes," Bella said as shock came across the other's faces, "I had to find out the truth and I learned it from our mother one night. After she told me I ran to a shaman I knew and begged for help. He obliged and I had Klaus' werewolf side suppressed. I hoped that would be enough, but it wasn't. Our father discovered the truth and killed Klaus' biological father and his family. One night Elijah and I were out hunting and when we came back our family was gone. I knew what had happened I could feel what Klaus did, but Elijah was in the dark for many years. Truth is I didn't want to believe it myself and denied it for many years. After that night Klaus was no longer the brother I grew up with. I never spoke a word of what I did until now. Over the years I saw that what I had done was probably for the best. Klaus lost more and more of his humanity and I saw the monster he was becoming. The year Katerina came into our lives was the year I finally left. Klaus had figured out how to break the curse and I was at loss what to do. Katerina did it for me though; she escaped and was turned. After that I left; the first time I have seen Klaus or Elijah in over five centuries is today."

"How did you know what was going on Isa?" Elijah asked.

Bella laughed, "You didn't think I just left and didn't keep tabs on you two, did you?"

"You always were playing peace keeper." Elijah said smiling. "Where have you been?"

"All over, but that's not important now." Bella replied and looked directly at Elena, "I will not allow Klaus to take you."

"I have no choice." Elena said.

"Yes, you do." Bella said, "He won't go against me."

"Isa you can't know that." Elijah said standing up, "He's changed."

"As have you, but there is one thing stronger and that's the bond I share with both of you. You two have never been able to go against me." Bella said smiling.

"Well that was a touching story, but tell me why I should trust you; I don't even trust him." Damon said gesturing to Elijah.

"Well Mr. Salvatore…." Bella started.

"Call me Damon." Damon interrupted.

"Damon," Bella said, "Klaus may be my brother, but I cannot allow him to release his werewolf side. He's been working with a witch named Greta; she's quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Why is that?" Stefan asked.

"I've had a few dealings with her; she's left the basic principles of witchcraft behind." Bella stated.

"Like?" Damon trailed.

"Like the first rule everything comes back to you in three fold, keeping a balance, etc…. She's with Klaus and removing the curse is just part of a much bigger plan he has." Bella replied.

"Do you know his plan?" Elena asked.

"No, but I will find out tonight." Bella said standing up, "In fact I should get going; he's waiting."

"Isa," Elijah said grabbing her arm, "You shouldn't go alone."

"Elijah I can handle myself or have you forgotten that?" Bella asked.

"I have not forgotten little one, but I know Klaus better than you do." Elijah stated firmly.

"No you don't," Bella said, "Elijah let me speak with him."

"I'll go with you." Elijah replied.

"No," Bella said and then covered Elijah's mouth with her hand, "Listen to me; I know you are angry and if you go with me all that will come of it is more chaos, pain, and anger. You are not going."

"Very well, but you must promise me you will be safe." Elijah said.

"I do brother." Bella said then looked at Elena, "Is it alright if I come back here afterwards or should I find another place to stay?"

"No," Elena said, "You are more than welcomed to stay."

"Thank you Elena, I'll see you all a little later." Bella said and disappeared.

Damon sat there looking where Bella just was and then was pinned to the wall by Elijah;

"Listen very carefully Salvatore," Elijah growled, "You will not touch Isabella in any way shape or form do you understand me? If you do I swear I will spend the rest of my eternity make your life hell. Isabella has been through enough with what happened to our family and between myself and Klaus. You are obviously in love with Elena and I will not allow you to string Isa along just so you can get your jollies off. I will not allow it."

Elijah dropped Damon and blurred away. Damon picked himself up and smoothed out his clothes.

"I would listen to him Damon," Elena said softly as she grasped Stefan's arm. "Don't cross Elijah."

"He crossed me first." Damon growled, "I was just going to have some fun, but now getting Elijah's little sister will be sweet, sweet revenge."

"Damon, leave her alone." Stefan said, "You have Andy wrapped around your finger don't do that to that girl."

"Stay out of it little brother." Damon said and walked off.

"Don't worry Stefan," Elena said squeezing his arm, "I have a feeling Bella isn't as naïve as she seems to be."

"I hope you're right." Stefan said and kissed the top of her head, "Did it bother you what he said?"

Elena smiled, "I care about Damon yes and I do love him as a friend, but I only want you." She said and their lips met.

**A/N: Okay so now everyone has met and we see a little bit of her history with her brothers and also how she played into the curse. Next up the conversation with Klaus and little bit more of our favorite dark, blue eyed vampire. Is Bella as naïve as he believes her to be? The hint to that question and many more in the next chapter. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, opinions, and ideas.**

**Also if you are wanting to know about when I'll post a chapter, my inner thoughts on things, ramblings, and general ideas most of which deal with my stories (also teasers posted) you can follow me on twitter – phoenixgirl523. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bella walked quietly through the woods taking her time. There was no need to rush since she knew her brother. See through the bond they have with one another she could communicate with Klaus and had told him to meet her at dusk, but she knew her brother all too well and knew he would be late as always.

She stopped when she reached her destination….the sacrifice area. The pentagram was drawn into the ground the stone areas set up just like they had all those centuries ago. Klaus still had no idea she was the one to curse him and she prayed she could convince him to stop, but she knew the attempt was useless.

"I always wondered what goes on in that little head of yours." Klaus said behind her.

Bella turned and smiled, "You and great many more people wonder that. You know I never let out all my thoughts."

"I always hated that you could feel us, to talk us, and see what we thought through that bond of yours." Klaus said smiling then blurred and tapped his sister's temple teasingly. "It was never fair."

"Life is never fair dear brother." Bella replied smiling and then sadness filled her eyes, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Klaus asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked, "Why did my brother disappear?"

"I am right here little one." Klaus replied.

"NO," Bella said forcibly causing Klaus to take a step back, "No you're not; the brother I knew was like me and held onto his human emotions for dear life like I do mine."

"They make you weak." Klaus spat.

"Are you calling me weak brother?" Bella asked hurt. "Tell me how I am weak. Tell me not to care for you or Elijah, tell me that I shouldn't have cared when father hit you, tell me I shouldn't have stood by you all those years, tell me how my emotions are weak because if your remember they kept us alive and together."

"Until the day you left." Klaus said taking a step towards her.

"Yes I did; I couldn't stand seeing you like this anymore. Where's my brother that I grew up with at? You used to have an appetite for life." Bella stated.

A wicked grin formed on Klaus' lips as he said, "I still do."

"Not that way." Bella said coldly and her tone caused Klaus to flinch.

If there was one person in this world Klaus was afraid of it was his little sister. She was not a force you wanted against you; she alone had gotten control over the cold ones and appointed three brothers to rule them. Even the man he thought for many years was his father feared her to a degree; he knew that she was stronger than she looked and she had never feared him as the rest had.

"My god Klaus is this what our family is reduced to? Elijah wants you dead for killing our family." Bella sighed.

"They were not my family." Klaus spat.

"Yes they were." Bella said grasped his arm, "They supported you and raised you."

"Then when father started noticing they abandoned me." Klaus hissed.

"But I did not." Bella said, "Elijah did not. I admit what happened was wrong, but two wrongs never make a right Klaus."

"They got what they deserved." Klaus said yanking his arm from her grip.

"And did I get what I deserved?" Bella asked, "What did I do to you for you to cause me this heartache? Did I do something so horrible that now I am standing in the middle of my brothers trying to prevent you from killing one another? What about Elena? She is an innocent girl who does not deserve this."

"It wouldn't have to be this way if Katerina hadn't escaped." Klaus said simply.

"Then punish her and leave Elena and her family alone." Bella said looking dead in her brother's eyes, "I know you Klaus and I know you've threatened them."

"A means to an end." Klaus said waving his hand.

"I can't allow this Klaus." Bella said softly.

"What will you do? Kill me?" Klaus asked and started pacing, "You know this never would have happened if that shaman had minded his own business."

"He didn't get involved for no reason Klaus," Bella said and Klaus stopped pacing, "I had him curse you."

"WHAT!" Klaus yelled.

"I talked to mother one night and I found out everything; then I went and talked to your biological father. He told me how the change occurred; you had just killed your first human and the full moon was coming soon. I knew if father found out he would kill you so I did the only thing I could think of." Bella explained.

"You cursed me to save me." Klaus said slowly.

"Yes," Bella said, "But now seeing you I'm glad I did it."

"You knew all these years what was involved." Klaus said.

"Yes." Bella replied.

Klaus' muscles tensed and Bella got ready; Klaus ran at her, but she was quicker and blurred out of the way.

"Klaus, stop it." She said, "I'm warning you now; I don't want to hurt you brother, but I will not allow you to attack me."

"You cursed me!" Klaus growled, "Your own brother!"

"Yes and if you would look at it I did it to protect you." Bella hissed causing Klaus to pause for a moment, "My god have you even thought about how everything could have happened. I wouldn't have been able to stop him Klaus; you know that. I was still too new to our lives as vampires." Bella allowed a tear to escape her and Klaus immediately let all the anger go from his bod. "I didn't want to suppress that side of you; I had no objection to it, but I had to. Now I see it was for the best; you've grown cold brother. Your heart is frozen, the brother I love so dearly is merely a shadow in your eyes. I can catch glimpse here and there, but no more. I can not allow you to do this."

Klaus bowed his head and when his eyes met Bella's again she caught a small shimmery glimpse of her old brother as he spoke, "I'm sorry my little one; for the pain I caused you and for forcing you to run away, but I cannot disperse now that I am so close to the beginning of a new era."

Bella nodded, "Then you know I will stand between you and Elena."

"Please don't do this." Klaus begged.

"I'm sorry, but you know me Klaus; I know in my heart this is the right thing." Bella said tears rolling freely down her face now.

"Then I suppose this is the beginning of goodbye for us." Klaus said.

"Unless you change your mind." Bella said smiling a little.

"Or you dear little one." Klaus said and walked to his sister. He kissed her on top of her head as she closed her eyes, "You're wrong about my heart; I do care, but only for you."

"I know," Bella said, "But it's not enough for me to change who I have always been" and looked into his eyes.

Klaus nodded and began walking away; he stopped and said, "For the sacrifice Isabella I won't be late."

Bella let out a short hollow laugh, "That will be the first time ever; I always hoped the first you would be on time would be for me."

"It is." Klaus said, "That's why I'm telling you." And then disappeared.

Bella stood there for a while until she felt Elijah;

"I don't need your opinion on this matter." She said crisply.

"Perhaps you should listen to me for once." Elijah said stepping out of the woods. "He can't be saved, he doesn't deserve it."

"That's not your decision," Bella snapped, "It wasn't his fault."

"He had no right to take our family." Elijah snapped back.

"They were his family too and they should have stood by him as we did." Bella said straightening herself to her full height letting Elijah know she was not backing down. "Father was wrong to do what he did; his anger never should have been taken out of Klaus. Mother was the one that cheated, Klaus was the victim in all this."

"You once told me ultimately we all make our own decisions." Elijah said softening his voice, "Isa I know you don't want to do this."

"You're right I don't, but I know it must be done. He and I have an understanding." Bella said, "But that does not make it any easier."

"I know," Elijah said.

"No you don't," Bella said and moved away from him, "You were only our side because of me. I know your thoughts Elijah, remember?"

Elijah smiled a little, "Yes, I know; I never hid anything from you sister."

"And neither did I," Bella said and looked at him, "If we can find another way we do that. If we can contain him that is the way I wish to go."

"If we cannot?" Elijah asked, "I'll destroy him."

"No," Bella said, "I'm already going to lose one of you; I can't lose you both and if you do it that is what shall happen." She looked to where Klaus had disappeared, "If it comes to it I will do it."

Elijah nodded, "Isa where have you been. I see the scar on your arm."

Bella sighed heavily, "I was with some friends I met about thirty years ago. I was pretending to be one of their daughters and I met a group of vegetarian cold ones."

"I thought that was impossible." Elijah said tilting his head.

"Apparently not," Bella said sat down on a stone.

"I know that look Isa," Elijah said sitting next to his sister, "You fell in love."

"Yes," Bella said sadness filled her voice.

"What happened?" Elijah asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear to see her facial reactions.

"Three days ago he found out what I am and let's just say it didn't go too well." Bella said and stood up, "Forget it; our first priority is Klaus."

"Isa," Elijah said standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders, "You have spent centuries sacrificing your feelings for ours; if you need to grieve do it, if you want I'll go after him now and kill him. Hell I'm pretty sure Klaus would join me and it is the one time in five centuries that we would do something together and not kill one another."

"Why can't you both find some other common ground than avenging my honor; I very capable of doing that on my own." Bella replied.

"That may be, but as your older brothers we reserve that right. I am sorry this has come down to what it has only because I know how it hurts you. I wish things were different because you don't deserve all this heartache." Elijah said waving to the area.

"No, but I can handle it and I will," Bella said, "One thing at a time Elijah."

Elijah pulled his sister to him and hugged her, "As you wish my Isa," he said and then pulled back looking at her, "You're exhausted, you need sleep."

Bella nodded and Elijah wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and they walked down the path she came together.

From the shadows Klaus emerged filled with rage; not directed at Bella, but at the cold one that had broken her heart. Perhaps the sacrifice could wait another month; he wanted to make the vampire pay immediately and was willing to join forces with Elijah. The one thing he could admit was when it came to avenging their sister's heart or honor Elijah and Klaus were a formidable force.

The other reason he did not want to go against his little sister because he knew he could never harm her, but at the same time he wanted his freedom that she had taken away.

**A/N: Alright you guys two chapters in one day. I hoped you enjoyed it. We get to see a whole new side to everyone in this story. I am a psychology major so I like to show part of the reasoning behind why people are the way they are. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do short chapters which means frequent updates, long chapters which mean longer break periods or a little bit of both. Let me know what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah dropped off Bella at the boarding house and she quietly made her way into the house. Elijah had promised her that he would look into a different way to stop Klaus, but what he truly intended to do was find out more about these vampires that had betrayed his little sister.

"Out late weren't we," a teasing voice asked behind her, "It's past your curfew."

Bella turned and faced Damon, "I haven't had a curfew in a very long time." She stated, "How can I help you?"

"Well I was about to pop open this bottle of wine care to join me?" Damon asked.

"What year?" Bella asked.

"1901." Damon said smirking.

Bella nodded and followed him into the living room. She saw that the fireplace was lit and some soft music was playing. She sat down on the couch as Damon poured her a glass.

"So how was your chat with your lovely brother?" Damon said letting his words drip with disgust.

"Let's get one thing straight I know you don't like my brother, but I will not stand for you to speak about him in that tone. You don't know him or the events that caused him to be what he is." Bella said seriously.

"Feisty aren't we." Damon said sitting down next to Bella and handing her a glass. "I can think of a better way to deal with that energy."

"Damon," Bella said and turned to look at him dead in the eye.

"Isabella," Damon replied smirking and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was raised to be a lady and I do not appreciate being talked to like I'm a common whore. I've seen my brother's thoughts and I know you love Elena. I am not pawn in a game to get back at Elijah; if you choose to play such a game you will lose. I understand your whole persona. You exude cockiness and an 'I don't care attitude' to cover up what you really feel." Bella said. Damon leaned back not knowing how to proceed, but Bella continued, "Don't do those things Damon; granted it keeps you from getting hurt, but when you are capable of living forever the mask slowly fades and what you feel is ten times worse than if you had never worn a mask at all."

Damon sat there stunned as he spoke, "You aren't naïve at all are you?"

Bella took a sip of her wine, "No, I'm not."

"I have a question; you speak like you're from a different time how is it that no one has noticed you being abnormal?" Damon asked.

Bella laughed and suddenly her crisp European accent disappeared, "Damon I'm capable of passing for the American teenager who's the suffers in silent type. It's being around my brothers that bring out the older side of me. It's nice not pretending for once."

Damon nodded and downed his glass, "I think I prefer the older you better than the teeny bopper."

Bella smiled, "That makes two of us, but we both know to survive we must blend in. So Damon tell me, why would you force Elena to drink your blood?"

"You saw that?" Damon asked.

Bella tapped her head, "Remember I can see my brothers' thoughts and memories. I know what transpired before I arrived. I understand caring it's a good emotion, but taking away someone's choice is a horrible thing." Bella said and stood up to refill her wine glass, "Take my family for example you might not realize it but when we were very new to our vampire lives our family was extremely close. My father had been away for many years and it wasn't until he came home that all hell broke loose, but before that we were happy. Adjusting to our lives at the time I was still human and my family feared I would never turn. We didn't know at the time we could actually turn humans, but as I grew older they feared I would grow old and die. That's what brought our family together."

"What about your father; why wasn't he there?" Damon asked.

"Father never wanted another girl in the family especially me when he realized I was very independent and outspoken. I refused to keep my opinions to myself so when I was 13 he left on a trip to see if there were more of us out there. He could care less if I lived or died; my mother cared though and my brothers especially Elijah and Klaus." Bella replied.

"I'm curious how you can care so much about those two when they have caused us such a headache. I can't seem to see any redeeming qualities." Damon said airily.

"The same can be said of you Damon or did you not hear Elena earlier?" Bella asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Touche." Damon stated and poured himself some more wine, "So tell me how they could be such great brothers."

"I think not." Bella said and put down her glass, "You don't really care and I don't know you."

"Let me into your head Bella; you'd be surprised at how easy I am to talk to." Damon said smirking.

"Damon I'm sure there are a lot of things that are easy about you, but talking isn't one of them. You hear what you want to or you twist it so it goes your way." Bella said and stood. "The other thing is Damon not even my own brothers are allowed in my head so what on earth ever made you think I would allow you in it."

"My charm." Damon said smirking.

"A mask," Bella replied.

"My chivalry," Damon said standing up.

"Another mask." Bella replied.

Damon blurred to her and traced her jaw line with his finger, "My sex appeal."

Bella smiled, "This biggest mask of them all. I'll make a deal with you the day I see one of those masks fall I'll let you in my head a little. Good night Damon."

"I love you're a challenge." Damon said as she walked up the stairs.

Bella blurred back down immediately and pinned Damon to the wall;

"I am not a challenge, I am not a toy, and I am not your temporary play thing. You need to quit this whole act you have and look at things the way they are. My brother wants his curse to be over and needs Elena to do it. We are at war here and if you think for one moment you know exactly what he will do than you are a fool. Klaus is unpredictable and will turn whatever plan you have back on you and do you want to know why Damon Salvatore; it's because you are arrogant. You don't have enough years on you to even begin to think you know what you're doing and be arrogant so I suggest you drop the act or otherwise take that ring off your finger in the morning and stand in the sun because I guarantee that death will be much more peaceful than anything my brother could come up with and if you push him he will retaliate."

Bella dropped Damon and walked up the stairs slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Elijah was sitting in the his hotel room looking on the computer for anything he could find; when suddenly he tensed.

"Calm down brother," Klaus said appearing next to the window, "I'm not here to kill you…yet."

"What do you want?" Elijah asked, "I'm sure this isn't a social call."

Klaus smiled, "No it's not; it concerns someone we both care deeply about." He replied.

"Isa's cold one." Elijah said, "I thought I felt you in the forest."

"Yes well you always could get the truth out of her easier than I could." Klaus said coldly, "Why is that?"

"Because out of the two of us I've always been the more reasonable one and kept my head in certain situations." Elijah replied.

"Except for that time with the tutor." Klaus pointed out, "You remember the one your father hired to teach her what she wanted to know. I never thought you were capable of such things, but the moment you saw how her had rapped her knuckles until they bled you lost control."

"Yes well he had it coming." Elijah replied curtly.

"And your father had what he had coming." Klaus said smirking.

Elijah ran at Klaus, but Klaus was quicker and pinned him to the wall.

"Uh, uh, uh brother," Klaus said in a mocking tone, "You know he did after what he did to her. He deserved what I did to him and much, much worse."

Klaus released Elijah and he straightened his jacket.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"I know you," Klaus replied, "You may have promised Bell to look for another way to stop me, but I know you're more interested in these cold ones than that and I want to help."

"What about your freedom?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow.

"It can wait." Klaus replied icily, "They obviously hurt Bell and I want to make sure they pay a very severe price. No one hurts her and gets away with that."

"Except for the two of us." Elijah said quietly.

"Yes and one day we will pay for what we have put her through, but for now I want to put our differences aside and hit those bastards where it hurts." Klaus growled.

"We always were an unstoppable force when it came to avenging Isa." Elijah mused.

"Exactly," Klaus said, "I want you dead make no mistake, but this is more important." He looked out the window, "She is more important and the sacrifice can wait."

The two brothers who were at odds on one matter were now coming to deal with a much more pressing one. Something that dealt with the one person they could truly ever love…their sister. She had been wronged and now those that had hurt her would pay. Klaus and Elijah hoped the cold ones could feel something in the air changing as it always did when they worked together. A furious storm was heading the Cullen's way and it came in the form of two brothers avenging they're sister….the most dangerous thing they could ever possibly face.

**A/N: Hey guys; so we got to see a little Damon and Bella action, but I really wanted to put in this part with Elijah and Klaus. At the core of all this no matter what they are capable of love and it's for Bella. Leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are on the whole thing and if you liked it. More will come later this week so be on the lookout. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up in the morning very hungry; it had been four days since her last meal and she felt very weak.

"Bella," Elena said coming up behind her, "You look a little piqued are you alright?"

"I'm fine Elena, just a little hungry." Bella replied smiling. "I'll just run to the hospital."

"No need," Damon said coming in holding a blood bag, "We have enough. Allow me."

"Thank you Damon," Bella said, "But I don't want to impede on your supply."

"You aren't." Damon stated, "Stefan drinks from Bambi, Thumper, and Flower, so I have more than enough and I don't mind sharing." Then he wiggled his eyebrows, "If you share something in return."

"Damon stop it," Elena said glaring at him.

"It's alright Elena," Bella said, "I've dealt with a great many boys like Damon."

"Boys?" Damon asked smirking, "I'm far from a boy."

"I apologize," Bella said, "You're a teenage boy. I mean think about it; you walk around like you know everything, but you don't. You refuse to listen to your elders. You sit here and have an angry melt down when things don't go your way. What you are Damon is a teenage vampire who needs to pull his head out of his ass."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he blurred to Bella, but she was quicker and blurred next to Elena;

"Again you prove my point." Bella said, "You can't stand the truth."

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked walking in.

"Perfectly fine; your brother was just helping me prove a point." Bella said smiling.

"Yes and I believe Isabella was going to help me with something." Damon stated.

"What would that be?" Bella asked.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you alone." Damon stated. "Perhaps we could go somewhere private."

Elena started to protest, but Bella cut her off;

"Very well Damon, but I warn you now if you try anything I will rip your manhood to pieces." Bella said and walked right up to him, "Both emotionally, mentally, and physically."

Damon's eyes widened a bit in shock and a little bit of fear, but he followed Bella outside.

"What do you want Damon?" Bella asked frustrated, "I don't have time for your games."

"I'm not playing games; I realize you're right. If we want to stop Klaus I need to understand and I'm asking you to explain it to me. Tell me about him." Damon said.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "I don't think I should trust you; in fact I know I shouldn't."

"Isabella, I need to understand to protect Elena." Damon said.

Bella took a deep breath, "Very well; what do you want to know?"

"When did he change?" Damon asked.

Bella sat down on the bench; "It was the day my father killed his." Bella said,

(Over a thousand years ago)

"Klaus, what is wrong?" Isabella asked seeing her brother slumped in a corner. She forced him to look at her and saw the bruises and cuts beginning to heal, "My God, what happened?"

"He says I'm not his son; that I'm a bastard." Klaus replied. "That we are not family. Is it true?"

"Klaus we are family and no matter what you are my brother." Bella said.

"Tell me the truth Bell." Klaus said standing up.

"You are my half brother." Bella said, "We share the mother, but not the same father. Your father is a werewolf and you are half." Klaus stumbled back, but Bella grabbed him, "That does not matter to me. You are my brother no matter who your father is and I am your sister and we are family. No matter what father says."

"He is not my father." Klaus said, "I want to meet him."

"Klaus," Bella said.

"Please Isabella I have to meet him." Klaus begged grasping both her hands, "Please."

"Alright." Bella said and the two of them saddled up their horses and rode five miles.

Suddenly they heard screaming, and smelled smoke. They kicked their horses forcing them to pick up pace and in a few moments they came upon a horrendous sight.

Bodies laid everywhere, the smell of blood in the air mixed with smoke and burning flesh. Bella looked to the house and saw it was on fire. She quickly dismounted and started calling out.

"Alexander! Alexander!." Bella yelled.

Klaus dismounted as well, "Who are you calling for?"

Bella looked at him, "Your father." She said and began searching.

She closed her eyes and let her senses take over. Her eyes popped open and she blurred to the back of the house followed by Klaus. There on the ground dead was Alexander; his heart had been ripped out.

"What are you doing here?" A thunderous voice yelled.

Both Klaus and Bella turned to see her father Armand.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Be glad you haven't joined them you abomination." Armand spat, "I still haven't decided what to do with you yet. Perhaps I should chain you up and watch you starve."

Armand made his way towards Klaus, but Bella blurred in between them.

"Elijah!" She called out and he appeared, "Take Klaus back to his horse and back home."

"He is not allowed in my home!" Armand yelled.

Bella ignored him, "Do as I say. Brothers please go home."

"Who do you think you are?" Armand said as soon as Elijah and Klaus were gone and he grabbed Bella's arm, "You are to do as I say and that is all."

Bella allowed her vampire face to appear and she blurred pinning her father to the side of the burning building;

"Mark my words if you so much as touch Klaus I will drive a stake through your heart." Bella hissed.

"The white oak trees were burned to the ground you stupid girl." Armand growled. "Release me."

Bella grasped a hold of him and then slammed him into the building three times.

"You will not touch him; I am not as stupid or naïve as you believe." Bella said and reached with her free hand into her cloak pulling out a dagger, "You see this it's a dagger a witch friend of mine made for me. I have several others and you may have burned the trees to the ground but I gathered their ashes. I dip this dagger in the ash and then run it into your heart you won't be dead, but it will contain you until the dagger is pulled out. Do not cross me and if you ever touch Klaus again I will run you through. You have killed his birth father and his family; I will not allow you to hurt him."

(end flashback)

"After that night things started to change and a month later Elijah and I came home to find our family gone and our home on fire." Bella said finishing her story. "Klaus said it was renegade vampire hunters, but I knew it was him. You see I had told him about the daggers and the ash; I wanted him to be able to protect himself if I was not there. Turns out I played a pivotel roll in my families demise."

"No you didn't," Damon said, "Klaus made his choice; you were just doing what any caring sibling would do."

"Perhaps, but I should have seen it coming." Bella stated. "I have that connection remember."

"You wanted to trust; there's nothing wrong with that." Damon said going to stand next to Bella and placed him finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Damon if this is some sort of game I am not playing it." Bella said and stood up. "Don't sit here and comfort me when you could care less about me or my family. You don't know me at all and I would appreciate it if you would just not act like you care."

"You've had your heartbroken," Damon said and that caused Bella to freeze, "Recently if I'm not mistaken and with the way your brother was looking at your arm I'm willing to bet that scar has something to do with it. I see you, touching it ever so gently and then a sadness comes into your eyes."

"You don't know anything." Bella said coldly.

"You know I have a feeling that normally you have a very good poker face, but since you cling to your emotions; especially love; the mask you put on is completely see through." Damon responded. "So who was he; I know he was a cold one and the heartache is fresh."

Bella blurred and pinned Damon to the side of the house.

"Stay out of my business." Bella hissed.

"Looks like I got into that head of yours; does that bother you?" Damon asked smirking.

"You are insufferable." Bella said and released him, "Please Damon, just stay out of my business and only focus on Klaus."

"Why don't you want people inside their head?" Damon asked.

"Because my thoughts are just that; my thoughts, my feelings are my own and I like keeping it that way. I see no reason in burdening people with what I truly feel or what I really think. People would get hurt and I won't do that to the people I care about." Bella replied softly.

"Could he get into your head…your ex?" Damon asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily call him my ex; we didn't exactly break up it was more he found out what I was and then a fight broke out and I came here." Bella responded.

"So it's one of those deals." Damon stated, "Well if they couldn't get over you being a vampire I say fuck them."

"If only it were that easy." Bella said.

"Shut off your emotions." Damon suggested simply.

"NO," Bella stated forcibly, "I can't and I won't do that."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I see no point in living this life I have if I don't feel. Shutting down would be the worst thing possible." Bella said. "I see no reason even pretending without my emotions." They stood there in silence then finally Bella said, "What about you Damon; why do you pretend? It obviously does nothing but cause more pain in the end."

"When I find the answer to that….I'll let you know." Damon said, "Isabella," Bella looked at him, "If he can't accept who you are he never deserved you in the first place."

"Perhaps, but it didn't help that I lied to him." Bella said and walked into the house.

"So have you found out anything?" Klaus asked lounging in a chair next to Elijah's desk.

"No," Elijah replied and leaned back in his chair, "They are quite careful."

"Well I found something out." Klaus said and motioned for Greta who handed him an envelope, "They're names are the Cullen's with Carlisle being the head of the clan."

"Carlisle," Elijah said, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He stayed with the Volturi in the late 1700's." Klaus said, "Remember he was fairly new when we met him while we were trying to find Bell before we parted ways."

"Yes, so which one of his family betrayed Isa?" Elijah asked.

"That would be Edward Anthony Masen; turned by Carlisle during the Spanish Influenza outbreak in Chicago. He just over 100 years old and looks wise I can see why Bell fell for him." Klaus said and tossed Elijah the file. "Very accomplished on the piano and very decent composer."

"Debussy worthy?" Elijah asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Klaus responded.

"Isa did love artists; painters, composers, musicians, etc." Elijah mused.

"An artistic mind seeks out others to help it evolve." Klaus said.

"I remember when she told us that." Elijah smiled a little, then his gaze turned cold. "So what do we do now little brother?"

Klaus leaned forward in his chair and said, "Now we begin a very long period of torture."

**A/N: Alright you guys here you are chapter 6 I really hope you enjoyed it. You got a little more Damon and Bella action which I promise more is to come. Also you got some more of the two older brothers starting their plan because let's face it to attack someone you need to know them first. Well this will probably be it for the weekend. I'm off to the lake. Review you guys and maybe if I get enough I'll post another one before the end of the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward," Rosalie said as she entered his room.

"Get out." Edward said not looking at her.

"The others are hunting." Rose said ignoring him, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Edward asked sitting up.

"About Bella." Rose said.

"If that's her real name." Edward said bitterly.

"It is." Rose said, "I did some research and I found these."

Rose handed him pieces of paper with pictures of drawings; they were all of Bella dressed in clothing throughout the centuries. Then finally he came to see actual pictures taken of her.

"So these are Bella so what?" Edward said.

"Her name is Bella although throughout time she has used variations; Bell, Bella, Isabella, Ella etc." Rose said and then she pointed to the eyes of each picture, "What do you see?"

Edward looked and he realized in each picture her eyes grew older in a sense like she had seen so much.

"These are all her from since she was turned." Edward stated.

"Except one," Rose said and pulled out one last picture of a drawing.

Edward looked close and he saw that in Bella's eyes they held innocence, wonder, and what he considered life.

"Her real name is Isabella Alexandria Bathory; that was painted in 753 ad. Her father's name was Armand and her mother's Maria. She was born in 736 and that was painted a year before she changed. From the records I found; and there aren't a lot left, she was born in Romania and had 8 older brothers. After Bella changed the records kind of stop, but the last record was 766 and it stated that the Bathory castle was burned to the ground and all the family presumed dead. Edward I believe there is so much more to Bella's story than we know and I believe she was trying to protect you. I think you need to talk to her and find out everything." Rose said finishing her story.

"Why do you care?" Edward asked, "I thought you hated her."

"I did," Rose said, "Then I started thinking and I realized I hated her because I thought she was human; then I hated her for lying to us, but I see now that she never had a choice. I don't think she ever really had a choice in anything she's done. Maybe you should talk to Billy."

Edward nodded and started to walk out; he paused, "Rose," he said, "Thank you."

Klaus and Elijah had just arrived in Forks, Washington and were driving around town.

"This is a perfect place for cold ones." Klaus mused. "I still don't understand why Bell never let us destroy them."

"Because we all know it would have been more of a hassle." Elijah stated, "Isa didn't want us hurt and if you remember those cold ones pack a nasty bite."

"Mine will soon be worse." Klaus said smirking.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand." Elijah sighed, "It was your idea to put our differences aside."

"Oh come now big brother; can't take a joke?" Klaus asked innocently.

"You never joke Klaus." Elijah responded. "So the school first?"

"Yes," Klaus said, "I do enjoy schools it's always so fun to torture teenagers. They have no idea the amenities they are graced with compared to when we were children."

Elijah and Klaus pulled up to the school and stepped out.

"You smell that brother?" Klaus asked, "That is the smell of young and ripe blood."

"We are not going to rip this town apart." Elijah stated.

"No just a cold one." Klaus said grinning evilly and headed into the school.

"Excuse me," Klaus asked looking at Mrs. Cope and compelled her, "Tell me where Edward Cullen is."

"Mr. Murray's English class room 211." Mrs. Cope replied.

"Thank you," Klaus said and smirked at Elijah, "Shall we take over the class?"

Elijah smiled, "You never can be subtle can you?"

"Not in my nature." Klaus said and they walked into the classroom, "Excuse me Mr. Murray."

"Yes," Mr. Murray replied.

"I need you to leave and let me take over your class." Klaus said compelling his which he did and then Klaus began to compel everyone in the class except for Edward and Alice. "Listen very carefully you are not going to scream, you are going to sit there and be quiet as I speak."

They all nodded their heads.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"We are Isabella's brothers." Klaus said smiling, "I think you know her very well." He said looking directly at Edward, "Now class I don't take kindly to anyone hurting my sister; it really upsets me and Edward here is going to find out just how upset I can get." Edward made a move to get up but Elijah blurred and forced him back in his seat, "TSK, TSK,TSK, Edward you should have better manners and stay seated until I'm finished." Klaus chastised, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen today this is merely a warning and a get to know you gathering."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"He means by the time we're done with you you will regret ever harming our sister." Elijah said.

"You're going to pay Edward, you are going to pay dearly because you see Isabella means everything to us." Klaus said, "You have no idea the enemies you've made by hurting her and believe me when we are finished you will wish you had never been changed." Klaus smirked and then looked at the class, "Forget everything you saw here humans."

Elijah let go of Edward and walked towards the door with Klaus.

Klaus paused and then smirked, "Class dismissed." He said and they both disappeared.

**A/N: Alright you guys I'm back from the lake and here you go. I now short, but for the next chapter it needed to end there. Don't worry the torture of Edward is not over by any means and I know there was not a lot of Damon and Bella, but in the next chapter I will make up for it in the next chapter which should be posted by the end of the weekend. I hope you enjoyed and let me know in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So we can't find either of them." Damon said, "The full moon has passed and we have time."

"No," Bella said, "My brother would not give up this opportunity for any old reason and Elijah I just don't know."

"It will be alright." Elena said trying to sound confident even though she was more scared than before.

"Can't you get anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Bella said shaking her head, "I'm being blocked. Could you find Greta?"

"Yea, but it will take a little bit." Bonnie replied.

"If you can that would be greatly appreciated." Bella said and walked outside the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon followed, "Why would he miss the sacrifice?" he asked, "Did he do it for you?"

"No," Bella said, "Klaus would sacrifice many things for me, but backing out of this is not one of them."

Damon laughed, "Maybe Elijah and Klaus teamed up to go after your ex." He joked.

Bella started laughing and then stopped, "OH," she said, "OH." She said more loudly. "Oh this not good."

"What?" Damon asked.

"I think you're right." Bella said, "I think my brothers teamed up to torture Edward."

Damon smirked, "Well I guess you're free now."

"This not funny Damon," Bella said and walked inside, "Change of plans I'm leaving town for a few days."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I know where my brothers are and right now the people they are with are in more trouble than you all so I'm going to save them." Bella said.

"Which she shouldn't because they deserve what's coming to them." Damon said coming inside, "Really Bella let them do what they will and it will buy us time."

"Listen to me Salvatore my business with those people is my business and not my brothers' and most certainly not yours." Bella hissed, "Now I will be back before my brothers so please all of you be careful.

Bella disappeared upstairs and everyone turned to look at Damon.

"What is that all about?" Stefan asked.

"Her boyfriend didn't know she was a vampire, which isn't surprising since cold ones aren't that intelligent and he flipped out when she revealed she was a vampire. She left came here and now her brothers have teamed up to destroy him which I am all for." Damon explained nonchalantly.

"She shouldn't go alone." Bonnie said suddenly, "It won't end will if she goes alone."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Bonnie ignored her and looked at Stefan, "You can't let her go alone."

"Emily?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Emily who was possessing Bonnie responded, "You need her to stop Klaus; she's your only hope."

Suddenly Bonnie slumped and Jeremy caught her.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea," Bonnie said and leaned on him, "We can't let her go alone."

"I'll go," Damon said suddenly, "I need some action and it beats sitting around here with you children."

"I don't need anyone to go with me, least of all you." Bella said walking downstairs with her bag in hand, "I don't need to worry about you causing trouble."

Damon smirked, "I promise to be on my best behavior." He said, "I won't bite anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"Bella," Elena said using her puppy dog face, "Please let him go with you."

Bella sighed deeply, "Very well, but hurry up and pack. We need to leave now."

Damon disappeared and came back a moment later, "Ready when you are my lady."

"It's been two days since we went to the school; why can't we torture them a little more?" Klaus asked becoming impatient.

"Because," Elijah sighed becoming annoyed with Klaus' constant badgering, "We have to let them wait and simmer. Let them feel like they are comfortable, besides that little pixie girl is watching the future intently and we can't be too hasty."

"Am I annoying you dear brother?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "I had forgotten that you are still impatient."

"Not on all aspects," Klaus pointed out, "I'm waiting for the sacrifice."

"Only because you found something that is much more fun." Elijah countered.

Klaus Blurred and pinned Elijah to the wall, "No, I did it because I want that bastard to pay for hurting Isabella." He hissed his vampire face coming out.

"Very well," Elijah said and then used his strength and threw Klaus across the room, "Funny how you are willing to do this for her yet you are still going to go through with the sacrifice."

Before anything could be said Klaus' phone rang, "Hello," he said.

"Your sister is looking for you." Greta stated on the other end.

"Is she on to where we are?" Klaus asked.

"Not that I can tell," Greta replied.

"Keep a close eye on her." Klaus said.

"She won't get pass me." Greta said confidently.

"Don't ever underestimate my sister Greta, she's more calculated and can think on her feet quicker than even myself." Klaus said and hung up. He looked at Elijah, "Can we speed things up now?"

"Yes," Elijah stated standing up and then a little smile crept onto his lips, "My turn little brother; watch and learn."

"This should be interesting." Klaus said smirking, "You attempting to one up me. Are you saying that you used to be fun?"

"You will see." Elijah said and headed for the door.

"Flight 183 to Seattle boarding now." The intercom said as Damon and Bella made their way to the gate.

"Tickets please." The girl behind the counter said.

"Allow me," Damon said and began compelling her, "You already saw our tickets; they're first class."

"I already saw your tickets you're in first class; have a wonderful flight." The girl said and waved us by.

"After you," Damon said and motioned for Bella.

"First class," Bella stated, "I should have figured."

"A lovely lady like you deserves nothing less." Damon responded, "Besides it gives us more privacy to talk."

"What do you want to talk about Damon?" Bella asked as she went to lift her bag, but Damon beat her too it.

"Because I still have questions." Damon said and he stored her bag and then his.

"Hello sir," A flight attendant said walking up to him seductively, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," he said starting to compel and looked at her name tag, "Tiffany you can make sure that no one else is seated up here with us; we want privacy."

"I will make sure no one comes to sit up here." Tiffany responded.

"That's a good girl," Damon said and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Very well," Bella said and sat down, "What do you want to know?"

"How about why you care what happens to Edward?" Damon asked sitting down next to her after telling Tiffany to bring them some drinks.

"Is it so horrible that I care?" Bella replied, "I've spent the last year and a half in love with him."

"Is he your first love?" Damon asked.

"NO," Bella said, "But with him it felt real."

"_FELT_ real?" Damon questioned.

"I mean _feels_." Bella said quickly.

"You lie." Damon said smirking, "You aren't for certain if you love him after he reacted how he did."

"Passengers this is your captain speaking we are about to take off so please fasten your seatbelts and hope you enjoy your flight." The captain said over the intercom.

Damon smirked, "It's a long flight Bella," he said as Tiffany brought their drinks, "So where were we?"

"It's been two days so why haven't we seen anything?" Emmett asked impatiently, "I'm tired of just sitting here let's find those two and deal with them ourselves."

"We can't son," Carlisle stated, "Klaus and Elijah are the most ruthless originals. I'm shocked they are even speaking since they had a falling out."

"They're Bella's brothers," Rose said, "She was hurt by us I'm guessing big brothers will do anything for their baby sister."

"Oh yes we will." Elijah said walking into the house unnoticed, "Hello Carlisle how are you?"

"Elijah, listen I can explain." Carlisle started to speak.

"Explain what?" Klaus asked appearing behind the Cullen's, "How Eddie here broke my sister's heart, the first time by leaving her in the woods and then when he realized he never had to change her he called her a monster when all she was doing was protecting you from us? Explain it Carlisle I would love to hear it."

"Klaus," Elijah said looking his brother.

"Very well," Klaus said annoyed, "But you are just too winded sometimes with the small talk." He finished and sat down on the couch, "Continue with your unneeded pleasantries."

"Thank you," Elijah said and looked back to Carlisle, "As my brother was saying explanations are unnecessary you see things are very black and white with us. Your son left my sister in the woods broken; I know all about the James fiasco, him leaving her, her going to Volterra to save him."

"And them threatening her. Honestly I don't see how they didn't know it was Bell." Klaus said.

"She's very good at pretending Klaus." Elijah said. "Oh and don't worry we will be paying a visit to them soon. The Victoria incident a few weeks ago; we know it all." Elijah looked at Edward, "My sister has a heart compared to Klaus and myself. She always has and for you to treat like you did it's unacceptable."

"It's unforgivable." Klaus added menacingly and looking at him with pure hatred.

"I didn't know." Edward said, "I thought when I left her I was protecting her."

"If you love someone you don't leave them no matter what. Besides she forgave you for your betrayal and then when the time came for you to do the same you betrayed her again." Elijah said walking around the room, "She had every reason to lie to you and protect you from us; we are the wrong people to cross especially when it comes to harming her. We aren't saints."

"Far from it." Klaus interjected with an evil grin.

"But there is one thing we care about it is Isabella; she is everything to us." Elijah stated.

"Look if you want him you have to go through me." Emmett said getting in Elijah's face.

"Brother," Klaus said looking at Elijah, "Now can I make a point?"

"By all means." Elijah said not taking his eyes off Emmett, "You really shouldn't have done that."

Klaus blurred to Emmett threw him off Elijah and pinned him to the wall. Rose made a move to help her husband, but Elijah grabbed her and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Look at her," Klaus said as Emmett stared intently at his wife, "Imagine how you would feel if anything happened to her, but see here's the deal if she died you would have the closure in knowing she only ever loved you. You're brother on the other hand just left a shell of my sister in those woods and for that he is going to pay. If you don't want anything to happen to her," Klaus then looked at Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice, "And this goes for all of you; you will not help him. You will let him suffer as he should for what he did."

Elijah released Rose and Klaus released Emmett.

"You should listen to my brother Carlisle," Elijah said as Klaus came to stand by him, "This is your one and only warning."

"See you again real soon Eddie." Klaus said smirking and they disappeared.

"What now?" Alice asked clutching to Jasper.

The family said nothing because they didn't know what to do or where to turn to.

It had been hour into the flight and Damon still hadn't gotten anything out of Bella so he took a different route.

"So Bella do you find me attractive?" Damon asked.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked surprised.

"Do you find me attractive?" Damon asked saying each words slowly.

"I don't even know you." Bella said.

"You don't have to know me to find me attractive on a physical level." Damon replied logically.

"I have to use the bathroom." Bella said and unfastened her seatbelt.

She walked to the bathroom and went inside and looked in the mirror. Damon's question had caught her off guard and she didn't know what to think, but in the pit of her stomach she felt something. Like a thousand butterflies fluttering around; it was intense and it scared her. She had never had this kind of feeling with Edward; she always felt safe.

As she started to analyze this she began to realize when she was around Damon she felt a kind of danger; not like she was going to get hurt but an excitement that was sexually charged. The thought of sex went straight to the pit in her stomach and again the butterflies seemed to get a shock and started to flutter faster. The feeling was so intense she had to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing so she wouldn't pass out or something.

She never heard the door click or notice Damon slip in behind her. He smirked realizing he had her in uncharted position and he enjoyed knowing he had some kind of power over her.

He bent down next to her and whispered, "Is everything alright."

He stepped back before she shot straight up and turned around to look at him shocked.

"How did you get in?" Bella asked.

"You didn't lock it." He replied smirking.

"Oh," Bella said breathlessly, "What did you need?"

Damon's smiled widened, "I wanted to see if I was right."

"About what?" Bella asked leaning back on the sink.

Damon took a step forward, "That you are attracted to me."

"You're mistaken." Bella said as she tried to convince herself.

While she was trying to convince herself she made a fatal mistake….she looked into Damon's eyes. Those ice blue pools weaved their magic around her and pulled her to him in a metaphorical sense. In the physical sense Damon was the one leaning into Bella and she was now fully pressed up against the sink. Damon didn't like the angle so he placed his hands beneath her butt and lifted her onto the sink.

"That's better." Damon said smirking even though he still had to look down at her to some degree.

"Damon," Bella said trying to breathe.

"Yes Isabella," Damon said and skimmed his nose along her jaw line, "You know what I think."

"What's that?" Bella asked trying to lean away, but she was trapped.

"I think that you need a little danger in your life; not in the normal sense, but in the sexual sense." Damon whispered and then his tongue darted out to lick his lips, "I think you have been such a contained good girl your entire life and now is the time to have some dangerous fun." Then Damon looked deep into her eyes, "Do you want to have some dangerous fun with me Isabella? I won't bite until you ask me to and when I do you'll beg for more."

**A/N: Oh I know I'm so very evil, but this is the price you pay if you want some Bella and Damon action which I got a lot of requests for so here ya go. **

**What do you think? Will our Bella hand Damon his ass or will she unleash what all of us women want to unleash on Damon? Will she give into the danger? What about the Cullen's? What about Klaus and Elijah what is next for those people. **

**More probably next week my boyfriend and I are spending some much needed time together this weekend. Hate me if you will, but when I do post I promise it will be well worth not only the cliffy but also the waiting period you have to go through.**

**Leave a review and tell me how evil I am and in what way!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella took a deep breath and said very low and dangerously, "Damon I suggest you back away now if you plan on keeping your appendage which is poking my thigh."

Damon froze and looked in Bella's eyes seeing anger. He realized Bella had played him.

Bella took her finger and pushed against Damon's chest smiling, "You actually bought my ploy? That is so very sad; you men are all the same. You view someone like me as naïve and inexperienced. I'm over a thousand years old Damon and I'm no virgin; now get the hell out of here before I make good on my promise."

Damon quickly left and Bella finally breathed in.

Damon returned to his seat and Tiffany was there immediately, "Anything I can get you?"

Damon's eyes turned ice cold, "Yes," he said and looked at her, "Don't make a sound." And he bit into her neck.

Bella got down off the sink and thanked God that Damon had bought her story. There was some truth to it; she wasn't a virgin or inexperienced or naïve, but she had lied when she acted as though he had, had no effect on her.

The fact of the matter was that as Damon's lips ghosted across her skin there was a fire ignited…something she had never felt before. It was a burning that lit every neuron in her body started shooting electricity throughout her body.

She took deep breath to calm herself and then she opened the door with her mask back on as she attempted to leave the memories of the bathroom inside the bathroom itself.

She made her way back to her seat, but stopped when she saw Damon feeding. Quickly she pried Damon away from Tiffany and told the girl to get cleaned up.

"What were you thinking?" Bella hissed, "What do you think would have happened if someone came in here? There are 300 other people on this plane and if one of them had panicked we are over 3000 miles in the air."

"So we kill them or they jump doesn't matter to me." Damon replied.

"What is your problem?" Bella asked.

Damon grabbed Bella and pinned her to one of the seats, "My problem is that I don't like to be played." Damon hissed.

Bella quickly switched so it was Damon who was pinned, "And I don't like it when a man thinks he has some hold on me. My father tried that and it never ended well so you would do best to remember Damon Salvatore I am you elder and I deserve respect from you."

"I don't do respect." Damon growled.

"And I don't allow little vampires to cross but I'm making an exception for you so perhaps it would be wise if you made an exception for me." Bella retorted and released him, "You want to keep Elena alive and safe then work with me Damon not against me. If none of us are on the same page we all lose."

Damon stood up and walked to the bathroom without saying a word.

He locked the door and looked in the mirror; deep down he knew Bella was right. She was older and knew more about Klaus and Elijah both than anyone else. She was the key to keeping Elena safe, but the cocky prideful side of him was fighting to keep up the charade he had put on for so many years.

He splashed some water on his face, took the towel wiped his face dry and walked back to his where Bella was seated.

"Alright," Damon said, "What do we do first?"

"So what is all the fuss about?" Elijah asked walking in from his late night meal.

"Apparently Bell is on her way here now." Klaus said drinking his scotch.

"Well I guess our trip is going to be cut short." Elijah stated. "Shall we head over and finish Edward off?"

"That's not all," Klaus stated, "Damon Salvatore is with her."

Elijah froze and anger sparked in his eyes, "I told him to stay away from her." he hissed.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"Damon has a thing for Isa." Elijah stated angrily, "He was chasing her when we left."

"Well obviously you didn't do a very good job." Klaus spat, "I mean if you can't stop one measly little vampire from hitting on Bell there is no way you can stop me."

Elijah's vampire face came out as did Klaus' as they faced off. Before they could move someone was standing in the middle of them.

"Explain to me why I'm always stopping you from killing one another?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Bell," Klaus said his face returning to normal and putting on a cool front, "what are you…."

Bella cut him off, "Save it Klaus; I know why you're here and what you've been doing and what you were going to do." Bella said and sat down, "Honestly did you think your witch could keep tabs on me?"

"One can be hopeful." Klaus said.

"And you Elijah," Bella said looking at him, "I told you to stay out of this with Edward, but do you listen…..NO let's not respect what Isabella wants for once."

"We were merely trying to help you." Elijah said trying to calm his sister.

"You want to help me?" Bella asked looking at her brothers.

"Yes," Klaus replied.

"Then here's what you can do," Bella said and stood up, "Stop trying to break the curse Klaus and stay out of my relationships; I can handle my problems one my own. I've been doing it for a very long time."

"I'm not going relent from lifting the curse." Klaus said firmly.

"Well then I guess I don't need either of your help after all. Now here is what you are going to do; for once I am asking you both to leave this alone. Leave the Cullen's alone; they do not concern either of you and I will deal with it." Bella said a cold stony look in her eyes.

Elijah and Klaus looked at one another and gulped. They knew that look all too well and they only had one of two options; leave or face Bella's wrath.

"Should we leave?" Esme asked.

For three days they had debated on what to do and still had come to no decision.

"I don't know darling," Carlisle said kissing the top of her head, "We will figure something out."

"I'll kill them if they come here." Emmett seethed.

"I'll go to them." Edward said suddenly, "It's me they want and I won't let you get hurt because of my mistakes."

"How very sweet." A condescending voice said and appeared in the living room, "You are such a saint."

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked tensing as did the rest of the family.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon said and bowed deeply, "I'm your babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Damon and started walking around the room, "Isabella sent me to watch you and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Edward froze and then slowly said, "Bella's here."

"Yes," Damon said equally slow then looked at Edward, "You must be Eddie the one her brothers are after. Nasty little predicament you got yourself in."

"How do you know Bella?" Emmett asked.

"We recently met; her brother Klaus is trying to lift his curse." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"He can't," Carlisle said, "He would need the Petrova doppleganger and Katherine tricked Rose into turning her."

"So you know the brothers." Damon said amused. "Well there is another doppleganger."

"Screw this curse." Emmett said, "Where's Bella?"

"Talking with her brothers." Damon replied.

"Oh no," Alice said, "We have to be there for her."

"She's perfectly fine." Damon said rolling his eyes, "She's their sister they won't hurt her."

"You don't know that." Alice challenged.

"Actually he's right Alice," Bella said appearing in the room suddenly, "My brother's don't cross me that often."

"What happened?" Damon asked looking at her.

"They're gone," Bella said and looked at the Cullen's, "They won't bother you again."

"Bella," Edward said and started towards her.

Bella put up her hand, "Don't," She said and he stopped, "I don't want to hear Edward; you betrayed me so many times and I always took you back, but this last time I saw your true colors. I can't love someone who in the moment he found out the truth about me he turned his back. You did turn your back before but this time you turned your back on the real me and that hurt worse than any time before." Bella looked at Damon, "Let's go we need to get back."

"Bella please don't go." Edward said.

"I am," Bella said, "It's over and we are done."

"Toddles," Damon said waving his fingers and following after Bella.

Edward sank to his knees, paralyzed with pain, regret, and then he was numb.

Damon quickly caught up to Bella who was running as fast as she could.

"Isabella," He said and reached out catching her hand and stopping her. She turned to look at him and he saw tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Bella raised her head high, "I'll be fine Damon; not the first time I've had my heart broken and it won't be the last."

"Maybe it should be." Damon said and brushed a finger across her cheek.

Bella backed away, "Don't do that Damon. I'm not a plaything and I'm no one's second choice." She said coldly and then started running again.

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Work has been crazy then I had a wedding, a bachelorette party, and the 4****th**** of July. I have a busy rest of the week and the weekend so this is probably it for this week. **

**If you want progress updates on this story and my other one's you can follow me on Twitter at phoenixgirl523. There you will get updates on** **the progress of this story and all my others along with when I update and random rambling about my thoughts on life and other stuff. So follow if you want.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Stefan they've been gone for two days." Elena stated, "I'm worried."

"Damon can handle himself and I'm sure Bella can as well." Stefan replied trying to sooth Elena.

In actuality he was worried as well; no calls not even a text from Damon to let him know how things were going. He knew they had gone to Forks where Bella had been before all this and that her brothers had teamed up, but nothing more.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Stefan said kissing the top of Elena's head.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Elijah; his suit torn, his hair ruffled and long cut on the side of his face that had started to heal.

"Elijah," Elena said standing up, "What happened?"

"My dear brother," Elijah replied straightening his collar, "We had a bit of a disagreement."

"Looks more like a fight." Bella's voice said walking in behind him, "Elena would it be possible for Elijah to use your bathroom so he can clean up?"

"Yes," Elena said looking at Bella and seeing the anger hidden in her eyes.

Bella nodded and turned to Elijah, "Go clean up and then we are speaking."

"There is nothing to speak about." Elijah said curtly and started for the stairs.

Bella blurred in front of him and began to shout, "I beg to differ big brother," She hissed, "You and Klaus had no right to go and try to fix MY problems. I am fully capable of handling them MYSELF. So the next time you and Klaus THINK you know what is best for ME plan on, as they say now a days, HAVING YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU! NOW GO AND DO AS I SAY!"

Elijah raised his head slightly like a challenging teenager; Bella raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. They stood there for a minute facing off, but eventually Elijah's statue relaxed and he walked up the stairs.

Bella's form finally relaxed once she was sure Elijah was out of sight and she sat down on the nearest chair.

"You look exhausted," Stefan said noticing Bella was paler than normal, "Would you like some blood?"

"Yes, please." Bella said smiling gratefully at him.

Stefan looked at Damon who nodded and followed him down to the basement.

When they reached the basement Stefan immediately bombarded Damon with questions;

"What happened? Why didn't you call or let us know what was going on? Where is Klaus?" Stefan rambled.

"Whoa," Damon said causing Stefan to stop, "One question at a time; we got there stopped the brothers of destruction from killing her ex, which she's single now officially," Damon said and wiggled his eyebrows, "Second question, I don't have to check in seeing as I'm the older one and therefore I'm free to do as I wish and last one I have no idea."

"Damon," Stefan said rubbing his temple, "Don't play with Bella; she's trying to help us."

"Oh haven't you heard Stefan…..all work and no play makes Damon a dull boy and when I'm dull I'm deadly." Damon said and flashed his fangs, "Besides she is going to stop helping just because of me."

"No, but I highly doubt she will put up with your shit much longer." Stefan pointed out. "You're playing with fire."

"I know," Damon smirked and then got face to face with his brother, "And I can't wait to get burned." He took the blood bag from Stefan "I'll take this to Bella you go and take care of your human."

Bella looked at Elena, "So Elena, I have been extremely rude; I come here just breezing into your life that is already so complicated and we have barely gotten time to know one another. I am so very sorry." She said.

Elena shook her head, "It's okay I'm used to it by now." She replied.

"No you aren't," Bella said smiling.

"How do you know?" Elena challenged.

"Your eyes give you away. I told the eyes are the windows to the soul, you cannot place a mask, real or metaphorical over them like you can with your face to hide what you truly feel. Whether you're human, witch, werewolf, shapeshifter, or vampire the eyes are the one thing that will always give away your true self." Bella said.

"Okay so I'm not used to it and tired doesn't mean I can change it." Elena said sadly.

"True," Bella said, "But I think for one night you could let go."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Call your girlfriends the new little vampire and the witch and your aunt; I believe you all need a girls night." Bella said.

"Stefan will never go for it." Elena said.

"You leave the boyfriend to me. Now go home and I will see you in a couple hours." Bella said.

Stefan and Damon returned to living room to see only Bella.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She went home," Bella said simply and took the blood from Damon, "That girl has dealt with too much and needs some fun."

"It's too dangerous." Stefan said, "With Klaus back….."

Bella interrupted him, "Stefan my brother is not stupid enough to make any sort of move right now due to the fact that I am quite angry with him. He knows that if he were to try anything he would have quite a fight on his hands. Now I am taking your girlfriend and her friends out tonight."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan challenged.

"Well I would say you are more than welcomed to come but I know for a fact you can't let loose." Bella stated simply, "Stefan, Elena needs a night of normal teenage freedom. She needs to just be who she was before all this or else she will burn out and give up…..again."

Bella walked out of the room and up the stairs where Elijah was waiting in her room.

"I figured this is where you would want me." Elijah stated standing up from his seat.

Bella shook her head and smiled. No matter how the world had changed some things never did. Elijah was still a gentleman at heart arising when he believe a lady entered the room and even Bella herself was guilty of such things; like her stature and how she addressed certain people. Back in their time things were so proper and controlled and for the both of them it was hard to simulate into this ever changing world. They both longed for the days of old, but those days had passed and now they must deal with the present.

"Thank you," Bella said and sat down motioning for her brother to do the same, "Now explain why you went against my wishes. I expect such things from Klaus, but not you Elijah. I told you to leave it alone and you refused."

"I was not about to allow some cold one," Elijah said basically spitting out the word, "hurt my sister and Klaus is the same. We did what we think is right."

"You did what you thought was right," Bella repeated, "Who's idea was it?"

"Klaus." Elijah said begrudgingly.

"Klaus," Bella said, "The one who is trying to destroy us all? Elijah Klaus lost his sanity a very long time ago. He wants to bring an end to our world."

"This is NOT our world Isabella." Elijah said angrily, "I could care less if he destroys all the humans; I JUST WANT REVENGE."

Bella stood up and shook her head, "The man who seeks revenge should dig two graves…not one."

"Are you telling me that you don't want revenge." Elijah asked. "He killed our family."

"And they killed his first." Bella said finally breaking, "Father went to his house and mercilessly killed everyone even the children Elijah or have you forgotten that sight because I haven't. I remember the smell of burning flesh and rotting bodies. He ripped through that house with not a single hint of humanity and you know what I was planning on killing him myself! Father deserved to die as did the rest of our family when they went along with his prejudice and helped murder innocents. The only thing was Klaus got to them before I could."

"Even our own mother?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, even her. The only two whoever protected him were us and that is why we lived. Do I miss them yes some part of me does, but then I remember what they did and I feel nothing but relief." Bella said, "But now Klaus is out of control; do not go after him in revenge brother, but in the hope that we can end the bloodshed that caused our family so much pain and ripped us apart." Bella walked to Elijah and placed a hand on either side of his face, "What is done is done and now we must focus on keeping Klaus from harming anyone."

"What do we do if we ever find our family?" Elijah asked looking like a lost little boy for the first time in years, "What do we do?"

"We leave them where they are because they deserve to be damned to hell for all eternity. They deserve to be frozen forever after the pain and bloodshed they spilled." Bella said and then hugged her brother.

**A/N: First off I am so very sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has been hectic and I just haven't had the time. **

**Secondly I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I put a lot of thinking into this because we are starting to delve deeper into everyone's minds. My psych classes are very in depth and I'm going to start rationalizing why the characters act like they do and what from their pasts causes that so I hope you will stick with me.**

**Thirdly….REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah left Bella's room and she sighed as she rifled through her bags.

"Need a hand?" A male voice dripping with sex asked.

"Damon I neither have the time nor the energy for whatever game you are playing." Bella said not even looking at him.

"OH come on," Damon said and she heard him moving towards her, "I was only offering to give you my opinion on what you pick out." She felt him right at her ear, "I want to see what I can take off later."

Bella laughed and turned to face him, "Do you ever give up or get tired of this game you play with me? You keep your advances up and I keep turning you down; I would think you would realize by now this is a game you won't win."

Damon smirked and shrugged, "I guess I think I can win." Then his smirk got wider, "I thought you don't play games."

She shook her head, "Damon I've realized that no matter what games are a part of your persona so I might as well just accept that and play along." Then her voice became serious, "But I am no pawn are we understood?"

"Completely," Damon said his smile broadening.

"Well if this is how things are going to be I would like to set some boundaries." Bella said.

"Interesting." Damon said "I don't normally do boundaries."

"I assure you they are beneficial for you and I both." Bella said confidently.

"Proceed then." Damon said and sat down.

"Like I said I am no pawn, you cannot use me to get back at whatever my brothers have done. If anything were to happen between us it would be strictly based on sexual attraction." Bella said simply.

Damon's eyes widened shocked at her blunt approach, "Sexual only?"

"Please Damon," Bella said laughing, "I'm not a prude. I admit the sexual attraction is there but you have been going about it all wrong. Your intentions have been to payback my brothers and you go about it by attempting to make me fall for you when it is clear you are in love with Elena. I myself just got out of a relationship and I don't need that sort of game to be played on me when my emotions are all over the place. If it's sex then I have no problem playing your game, but no ulterior motives or messing with my heart. Are we in agreement?"

Damon's smile returned, "We are," he said and walked to Bella taking her hand, "I Damon Salvatore to abide by the boundaries set by you." And kissed her hand.

He then blurred and pinned her against the wall; as he leaned his head down to her neck she pushed him off.

"Damon, I'm not that easy and I am far from turned on. I said no games with my heart not that you didn't have to earn my body. Now please leave so I can get dressed." Bella said and pushed him out the door.

Damon walked down the stairs to find Stefan pacing.

"What's wrong little brother?" Damon asked grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink.

"I don't like Elena going out." Stefan said and grabbed himself a glass as well.

"Bella is right," Damon said, "She needs some fun, so why don't you drink go get ready and let's go out with the girls."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Why are you so happy?"

"You're brother and I have come to an agreement that doesn't concern you Stefan." Bella's voice said as she descended the stairs.

Damon looked and saw her dressed in a black one-shoulder top that hugged her curves in all the right places with a little bit of her stomach showing. Boot cut jeans and boots. Her hair was in loose waves and hung perfectly around her face and past her shoulders. It was the smokey eye she had done that did him in; the make-up around her eyes caused them to pop with a life that would draw any man (and possibly woman) into her web. She was dressed like a predator and Damon found himself wanting to be her prey.

"Certain aspects of my life are to remain private and I hope you respect that." Bella finished saying causing Damon to come out of his haze.

"Where are you going tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Out," Bella said, "I already told you Stefan I will not tell you where we are going unless you can assure me that you can let loose and give Elena this one night."

"Say yes," Damon said his eyes burning into Bella's.

Bella smiled, "Tell you what text me in an hour with your decision and perhaps you could bring along a couple other guys."

With that Bella blurred out the door and into the night.

"We could bring Alaric." Stefan suggested, "Jeremy and Tyler."

Matt and Caroline had broken up after the passing of the full moon.

"Yes let's bring vampire hunter, know-it-all can't die by supernatural means little brother, and the wolf boy. It will be oh so much fun." Damon said disgustingly.

Stefan realized his brother wanted to go with the girls badly and saw he had leverage.

"If they go I'll let loose and forget the possible all of us dying scenario that's playing in my head." Stefan proposed.

"Deal." Damon said and poured himself and Stefan another drink, "Drink up brother and make the calls; I don't want to keep the girls waiting long."

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Elena yelled over the music.

Bella smiled; they had been there almost an hour and she had just received a text from Damon. They girls had finally loosened up and she was glad. Jenna had initially been wary of Bella due to her connection to Klaus who had attacked her and caused her to realize the world she really lived in, but on the drive to the club they talked and Bella told her of her time in Italy which intrigued her. Caroline was downing tequila shots and had warmed up to Bella enough to tell her about her feelings for Tyler. Bonnie and Elena were talking about school, the next dance, new movies they wanted to see; just normal teenage girl talk. Jenna

Bella watched at the three girls gathered together and started gossiping and a hint of pain stabbed at her. It was so many centuries ago she was just a normal girl herself talking with her friends who were now long dead and even though she had pretended through the ages to be human there was never anyone she could truly be herself with. She couldn't deny she missed her life when she was human, but the reality was she no longer was human and she just had to adjust.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"My thoughts cost more than a penny Damon." Bella said smiling knowing that voice. "Girls look who joined us."

Jenna, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline turned to see Stefan and Damon.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought some friends." Stefan said then turned to Bella, "I don't know if you've been properly introduced but this is Jeremy Elena's brother, Tyler Lockwood, and Alaric Saltzman."

"Hello," Bella said standing up, "I've heard a lot about each and every one of you." She said and turned to the girls giving them a wink.

The boys sat down next to their respective girls and out of all of them Elena looked the happiest. Bella knew why; Stefan had taken her advice. Stefan looked at Bella and nodded and she nodded back.

"Need a drink?" Damon asked.

"Yea," Bella said and stood up motioning for him to follow her to the bar.

"So Isabella or do you like Bella?" Damon asked leaning against the bar.

"Doesn't matter; to me a name is just a name nothing more nothing less." Bella responded.

"Fine, Bella can you hold your own drinking?" Damon asked.

"As a matter of fact I can; I've been to many frat parties in my time." Bella said smiling, "Care to test me?"

"Well I always oblige a lady." Damon said and signaled the bartender who ignored him.

Bella laughed, "Sometimes it takes a woman's touch." She said and looked at the bartender.

He came strutting over, "What can I get you beautiful?"

Bella looked at Damon, "Can you handle Tequila?"

"Will body shots be involved?" Damon asked smirking and moving closer to Bella.

"Play your cards right." Bella said sensually.

The bartender cleared his throat, "I have other customers lady so what do you want?"

Damon's eyes snapped to his and he compelling him, "Don't ever talk to her like that you insignificant little prick. Tequila, two shot glasses, limes, and salt. Keep them coming with whatever else she and I want. You also won't be charging us."

The bartender walked off in a daze to do the task Damon had handed to him.

"Temper, temper," Bella said to Damon and then leaned against the bar, "You really ought to use that energy towards something more productive."

Damon smirked, "Any ideas?"

Bella smiled as the bartender brought their order, "Talk to me after a few shots; I'm sure I'll have some ideas."

Two hours later and about four bottles of Tequila Damon and Bella were still going at it.

"You reached your limit yet Mr. Salvatore?" Bella asked.

"Not even close Miss Bathory." Damon replied.

"How did you know my last name?" Bella asked shocked.

"I do my own research Isabella Alexandria Bathory." Damon said smirking.

"Not as dumb as he looks." Bella said giggling.

Damon smirked as Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin came on.

"Can you dance Bella?" Damon asked.

"Can a vampire burn in the sun?" Bella asked and took her last shot, "Let's see your moves Salvatore."

Damon and Bella walked to the dance floor and began to grind on one another.

"I'm shocked a lady such as you commencing in such vulgarity." Damon said and then spun Bella, "It would have been looked down on during your many life times."

Bella laughed, "This is my lifetime Damon; blend in or die as they say. So tell me, what was your favorite decade?"

"Sixties weren't too bad." Damon said as I think we're alone now covered by Birthday Massacre came on.

"Leather pants?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow.

"You know it." Damon said and spun her again, "What was yours?"

"Let's see," Bella said contemplating. "How about you narrow it down some for me?"

"Last 167 years." Damon said smiling.

"Each one had their own individual aspects that I liked." Bella replied.

"Name them." Damon said as he signaled a waitress to get them some more drinks as they danced.

"Well around the time you were turned I liked the clothing style; it was close to my own. The early 1900's I enjoyed seeing women get some say in what happened. 20's and 30's brought us cinema and of course speak easies which I enjoyed attending for the music and poetry. 40's the patriotism after the war not to mention Captain America. The 50's Elvis, Jerry Lee Lewis, James Dean, such a tragedy there, and many others. 60's the concept of freedom and equality. 70's studio 54, 80's the music and some good looking guys plus some really good movies. 90's the time music spoke to a generation. The millennium well bell bottoms were back in fashion but that's about it and now well I'm still waiting to be wooed by this decade."

"That was very detailed." Damon said. "Are you always this thorough and remember everything?"

"Always in every aspect of my life." Bella said and winked.

Damon leaned in to kiss Bella but she pulled away, "Sorry but I need to go the ladies room; you know fix my make-up."

"You look fine to me," Damon said and snaked his arm around her waist, "Are you trying to get away from me?"

"NO," Bella said and removed his arm from her, "But I do need to touch up and you need to check on everyone else."

Damon sighed and headed towards the table they had left. When she was sure he wasn't watching Bella walked over to the VIP area and compelled the bouncer. She walked up stairs leaned against the balcony next to a man who held out a drink for her.

"I'm still angry at you." She said as she took the drink, "Why are you here?"

"To make amends." Klaus said turning to his sister.

"You really want to make amends you will stop trying to break the curse." Bella said.

"You know I won't." Klaus said, "There's another reason I came here; Greta says we are going to have company coming soon."

"What kind of company?" Bella asked.

"Hunters." Klaus replied.

"How did they catch wind?" Bella questioned.

"Mystic Falls apparently has had a council from when Katerina was here. Someone called in for help." Klaus said. "Bright side my lifting the curse will have to wait."

"So what you want to team up with them." Bella said nodding towards the group she came with, "You aren't exactly on their side."

"True, but I can't have them dead either." Klaus replied.

"I'll talk to them," Bella said, "Is that all?"

"You seem to be getting cozy with Damon." Klaus acknowledged.

"I'm free to do as I please." Bella said lowly, "I am after all single."

"Yes, about that," Klaus said, "I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted." Bella replied coldly.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"You went against my wishes you knew I wanted them left alone and you didn't do it. In fact you might have just compromised everything we built with the Cold Ones. They could turn on us Klaus; they have the numbers and they could make more before we even had the chance to get them under control. The Volturi have become arrogant." Bella said seriously.

"Then we should get a hold of them. Tighten the chain a bit." Klaus mused.

"I wouldn't have had to if you just kept your nose out of my business." Bella replied crisply.

"So what I was supposed to do; just watch you be in pain while the son of a bitch got away without any consequences." Klaus asked angrily.

"You're one to talk about people hurting me. Look in the mirror Klaus before you start defending me against people that hurt me because you are on top of the list." Bella shot back. "Now before this argument goes any further I want you to leave and I will see you tomorrow. Tonight is their night to be normal especially now with this knowledge of hunters coming."

"Very well Bell as you wish." Klaus said and stroked her cheek, "Maybe you're right I need to look in the mirror."

"Don't say that unless you mean it. My heart is already broken enough I don't false hope." Bella replied turning her gaze away from him.

Klaus left quickly and Bella continued to gaze over the balcony to the laughing group down below her. This is how it was supposed to be for them…all of them, but instead this was just an illusion for one night. Once they stepped out of this club reality would come back and the illusion would fade.

Bella downed the last of her drink and headed back downstairs. She sighed as she walked to the table; reality would it soon, but for now she was going to make this illusion count for all it meant to them.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working a lot lately and by the end of the day I'm exhausted. I've also been spending a lot of time with my family. **

**This is extra-long to make up for the long absence and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Huge thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for throwing her ideas at me and it turned out to work really well. If you guys haven't checked it out yet. She made a video for my story BURIED SECRETS she did an amazing job. If you haven't seen it or read the story yet I suggest you go watch it on youtube then read the story if you want. Here's the link;**

**.com/watch?v=cHi9wPVu6oM&feature=feedu**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella returned to the table and Damon pulled her down next to him;

"Took you long enough." He said nuzzling her ear.

"Sorry," Bella said and moved away as she scanned the area.

Damon looked at her confused and then started analyzing her. She was tense to say the least. She was looking around the club trying to find something that obviously no one else knew about.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Bella said when she noticed the others looking, "I'm just tired."

"Excuse us," Damon said and pulled Bella away from the group, "Don't screw with me Bella I don't like getting whiplash so I'm gonna ask you again. WHAT IS IT?"

"Klaus was here," Bella said and Damon tensed, "Calm down he wasn't here to stir the pot; he came to forewarn us."

"About what?" Damon hissed. "When he's going to do the sacrifice?"

"NO," Bella snapped back and pushed Damon against the wall, "We have company coming and not the good kind." She said and released him, "You should have told me there was a council that knew about vampires Damon."

"Why does that matter?" Damon asked.

"Because someone from that council made a phone call to a specific group that is a danger to all of us including Klaus. Someone called in hunters." Bella said.

"Hunters are real," Damon said, "Huh I guess I always thought Alaric was the only one."

"You are so naïve." Bella said shaking her head, "Hunters have been around for centuries even before I changed Damon. They are not something to be taken lightly. They will hunt us all; they know of the curse and how to stop it."

"So that means…" Damon trailed.

"It means that it's not just us vampires in danger; Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, even Jeremy with that ring of his will be targets. Did you ever learn anything about the Spanish Inquisition?" Bella questioned.

"What about it?" Damon asked.

"It was a cover up for what was really going on; the hunting of werewolves, shape shifters, vampires, and witches. Anything they couldn't control, but it wasn't the first time that happened." Bella explained.

"Hey what's going on?" Caroline asked coming over.

"Nothing," Bella said, "Just talking."

"Yeah," Damon said and slipped his arm around Bella, "I think it's about time for us to leave. You all have had enough fun for one night."

"Fine," Caroline said sulkily, "I'll go get the others."

Caroline disappeared and Damon said, "We need to talk about this some more."

"Fine," Bella said "But not in front of them; give them this one night."

Damon looked over, "I don't think I've seen Elena that happy in a while." He mused. "Thank you for doing this for her."

"I remember being that age and thinking the world was a bright and beautiful place and then I woke the reality." Bella looked at Damon, "You see Damon we aren't the lucky ones the humans are because they are so ignorant to what really happens in the shadows while we and a very few selected people are forced to live in them and shoulder the burden of knowing the truth."

Damon didn't respond he just looked at her and nodded. She showed a little more of herself each time they were alone. He realized maybe she and he were more alike than he realized she just was older and had accepted what she was, what it meant, and was trying to make the best of it. He on the other hand was still running from the truth because he wasn't ready to face his own sins.

The ride back was seemingly fun; everyone was laughing while Damon and Bella played along. When they got home, they decided it was safer for them all to stay at the boarding house. It took about an hour but finally everyone was asleep leaving Damon and Bella to talk.

"So do you want to explain to me why your brother came to warn us?" Damon asked.

"He did it for my sake and also to keep the rest of you safe for his own purposes." Bella explained.

"So what do we do?" Damon asked.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked walking in.

"Hunters apparently; you're brother paid us a visit." Damon said.

"It's been a while since we dealt with hunters." Elijah replied. "Last time was with Klaus right before Katerina."

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Damon asked.

"I have one, but neither one of you are going to like it." Bella said and then took a deep breath, "We should talk with Klaus; he's dealt them after Katerina and he has an inside source."

"How do you know?" Damon asked then shook his head, "Never mind; well let's go meet him."

"Perhaps I should go alone none of you can get along with him or one another." Bella said and went upstairs to change.

"I see you are still chasing after my sister." Elijah said glaring at Damon.

"She and I came to an agreement." Damon responded and tensed ready for any attack, "She's capable of making her own decisions and in case you haven't noticed every time you or Klaus try to make them for her she rebels."

"We only want what's best for her." Elijah replied.

"Maybe, but if that was the fact than you two would respect her and quit thinking she is fragile. She's more resilient then you give her credit for; after all she has put up with your asses all these centuries." Damon said.

"See why I don't take you; you two can't stop fighting for five minutes." Bella said coming back down the stairs.

Bella had changed into a brown crochet trim peasant top, blue jeans, doc martens, and topped it off with a fan stitched cardigan.

"Nice," Damon said finishing off his drink, "I'm coming with you."

"Are you going to behave?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Damon said, "I swear."

"Very well," Bella said and turned to Elijah, "Are you coming?"

"Do you think I would let you go alone?" Elijah asked and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Bella said and took his arm.

Damon grabbed his jacket and as he put it on he asked, "Where are we meeting him?"

"The Falls." Bella said simply.

They blurred and when they arrived Klaus was over-looking the waterfall.

"So beautiful here," he said and turned to face them, "Not as beautiful as my home land but it will do." He walked over to Bella as Damon and Elijah tensed and took her hand kissing it, "Sister."

"Brother," Bella said and stood in the middle of the three men, "Now before we begin can we please keep this civil. We have hunters knocking at the door and the last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves."

"Agreed," Klaus said, "I will give you ALMOST anything little sister."

"But not the one thing she wants." Damon quipped.

"Damon," Bella said her eyes burning into his, "That is another discussion for another time and most importantly it DOES NOT involve you."

"Fine," Damon said, "Just trying to be helpful."

"You could be helpful if you shut up." Elijah said not bothering to look at Damon.

Damon blurred, but never reached Elijah because Bella blurred into his path;

"Damon enough," Bella said as her hand rested on his chest above his heart causing to freeze at the feeling of warmth he felt. "Now listen closely because this goes for all three of you," Bella said continuing and not missing a beat, "This pettiness stops here and now. We need to be able to agree on how to handle this situation. We can't fight on all fronts and expect to survive. Now here is the deal the hunters affect us all and we need to find a solution; preferably one that does not involve a massacre…KLAUS." Bella said looking at her brother.

"Fine," Klaus said, "What do you suggest sister?"

"You have an inside man correct?" Bella questioned.

"Yes I do," Klaus said, "Greta's brother has gained access to a source close to the inner circle."

"Is there any way we could speak with him?" Elijah asked.

"He told us that he will be arriving tomorrow to scope the place out with a few other hunters at a party that Mayor is throwing." Klaus replied.

"That's right," Damon said, "Carol called me about it earlier."

"I've already been invited." Elijah said.

"As have I brother." Klaus said smirking at Damon. "It will be so nice for all of us to get to know one another on a more personal basis."

"Klaus," Bella said in a warning tone and then looked at Damon, "We'll need to speak with the others about it."

"They aren't going to like it." Damon warned not taking his eyes off Klaus.

"I don't even like it." Bella replied. "What kind of party is it?"

"A bit formal." Damon said, "Before the big costume ball this weekend."

"Oh I love those." Klaus said, "Bell to care to be my escort."

Bella shook her head, "You already have one…Greta."

"I could use two beautiful women on my arm." Klaus said and then looked at Elijah, "Looks like you're her escort."

"He can't," Bella said, "He already agreed to escort Carol."

"So who will you go with?" Klaus asked. "You can't show up without knowing someone."

It was Damon's turn to smrik, "Bella," he said looking at her, "Would you be my date for the evening?"

"Yes," Bella said and then looked at her brothers, "So we agree from here on out until the hunters are taken care of we work together not against."

"Agreed." Klaus said.

"Of course." Elijah replied.

"I'm in." Damon said.

"Good," Bella said, "I'll see you two tomorrow?" she asked her brothers.

"Until then dear sister." Klaus said and disappeared.

"Are you sure about this Isa?" Elijah asked, "Is he going to actually help?"

"Yes Elijah," Bella said, "Now I'm tired and I need some sleep."

"Fine," Elijah said and kissed her hand, "Until tomorrow night." Then he looked at Damon, "I wouldn't normally request this, but watch out for her." and the blurred away.

"Well this was fun." Damon said.

"Not now Damon." Bella said and she shivered.

Damon took a closer look at her and noticed she was pale. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped her in it.

"You haven't drank enough." He said as they began walking.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella questioned.

"Why didn't you feed at the club?" Damon asked.

"I was otherwise occupied." Bella said smiling.

"This is taking too long." Damon said and scooped Bella up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked shocked at his actions.

"You are weak; you're shivering from the lack of blood and paler than a corpse." Damon said rationalizing his actions.

"I am a corpse Damon." Bella said correcting him.

"Wrong," Damon said, "And before you start arguing with me I already have you beat. You just woke up one day and were like this you never actually DIED therefore you aren't a corpse like me."

Bella smiled, "On this one I will have to yield to your theory because it is correct."

"See," Damon said winking, "I can win against you at times" Then he held her close, "Let's get the house and get some blood in you."

**A/N: Yes my lovely reader/reviewers I have updated once again within two days. That's strictly because I have my house all to myself with no distractions which is nice since normally I have a million things to do and people coming in and out of the house. This is also to make up for the long wait you guys had.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I did put a lot of work into and the next chapter will have a lot more conversations with our favorite pair and some surprises. **

**Please review, I love reading them and I will try to respond to them or any messages you feel the need to send me with your thoughts. Thank you all so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

Damon and Bella arrived back at the boarding house, but she was already asleep so Damon took her upstairs and placed her in bed removing her shoes. He took one last look at her and realized for the first time he met her, this was probably the only time she looked peaceful and innocent. He couldn't stop looking and thinking is this, what she looked like all the time when she was human?

"What are you doing?" Elena's voice from the door said causing him to break his gaze and quickly exit Bella's room.

"Putting her to bed." Damon said simply.

"Why?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Damon said and then smirked, "What can Stefan not give you what you want so you came to find a real man?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Stefan gives me everything and then some." She countered.

"That's just because you haven't tried the best yet." Damon responded and walked past her, "When you're ready to quit playing in the minors come and find me." He said and walked to his room closing the door.

Elena stalked down the stairs where Jeremy and Bonnie were.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon." Elena growled and yanked open the freezer to get some ice, "He is just so…" she trailed.

"So Damon." Bonnie finished, "What did he do now?"

"Other than propositioning me." Elena said.

"That's new how?" Jeremy asked causing Elena and Bonnie to both punch him in the arm. "Ouch." He said rubbing his arm.

"Don't be a smart ass." Elena said, "Also there was something else weird. He was standing in Bella's room watching her sleep."

"That's a new one." Bonnie said, "Did he hurt her?"

"No," Elena said, "He was just watching her, studying her and he looked deep in thought."

"Whoa," Jeremy said, "Damon having deep thoughts outside of blood, sex, and you that's new."

"You want to get hit again?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow then turned to Elena, "So what do you think it means?"

"I don't know maybe nothing; maybe something. With Damon you never know and it worries me a bit." Elena confessed.

"Look it seems that Bella can handle herself. She's been around a while and probably met thousands of Damon's along the way I think she'll be okay." Jeremy said.

"Yea, but Jeremy Damon is a master manipulator; we all know he gets what he wants." Bonnie said and looked at Jeremy, "And if you make one more crack about Damon and your sister I will turn into a frog."

Jeremy smiled, "That's okay you can kiss me and I'll become a prince again."

"Whoever said you were a prince; actually Bonnie I think a toad is more appropriate." Elena said smirking.

"Okay, okay I'm out numbered." Jeremy said holding up his hands and then threw out a white towel, "I surrender."

"What do you think we should do?" Elena asked.

"Just keep watch." Bonnie said, "We have nothing concrete to say he is planning something and let's face it he won't do anything to harm you Elena."

"Yeah," Elena said, "Let's just go back to bed; I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Probably." Jeremy said and draped his arms around each of his girls, "Vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, two guys chasing you it's bound to happen. Your great how eve many times grandmother is a psycho bitch who attracted the supernatural when she was alive it must be a family trait."

Elena and Bonnie went to hit Jeremy, but he ducked in time and ran up the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm sharing a room with him I'll get him back. Maybe tie him up naked and leave him there." Bonnie said.

"Bon, I love you and I'm happy for you and Jeremy, but there are some things that as his big sister I don't need to know." Elena said and they both laughed.

It was late morning when Bella woke up and immediately she heard tense voices downstairs so she blurred down there.

"What's going on?" Bella asked seeing everyone including Caroline's mother Liz who was in the loop on everything.

"Damon filled us in on your brother showing up and your, little pow wow with them last night." Bonnie said angrily.

"I apologize for not telling you, but I thought one night normalcy was the least you deserved." Bella reasoned.

"See I told you." Elena said, "We aren't really mad just thought we would catch a break."

"I understand, now who are you?" Bella asked looking at Liz.

"Bella this is my mother Sheriff Liz Forbes mom this is Bella she's an original like Elijah and Klaus; she's their little sister." Caroline said making the introductions.

"Sheriff Forbes a pleasure to meet you." Bella said sticking out her hand; when Liz didn't take it she smiled a warm welcoming smile, "I promise Liz I have never killed unless warranted."

Liz finally took her hand and for some reason felt more at ease than she did with anyone else in the room, "Nice to meet you Bella. Caroline has filled me on your brother and what we are up against."

"I see," Bella said tensing a bit, "Sheriff…" Bella started to say.

"Please call me Liz." Liz said smiling.

"Liz," Bella repeated, "Do not worry about my brother I will be handling that situation. Now for the current situation; hunters will be here tonight and I need to know who called them in."

"My guess would be Carol Lockwood." Liz said.

"My mom?" Tyler asked shocked.

"Yea, she's been pretty insistent she her fall about weeding out all the vampires." Liz explained.

"Well lucky my brother has an inside source who will be attending the party the mayor is throwing tonight." Bell said.

"Yea, Elijah stopped by," Stefan said. "Klaus has met Carol and she invited him as well and Elijah is Carol's date."

"My dad's not even gone three months and she's already moving on." Tyler mumbled.

"Tyler I assure you it is not that way with my brother; unfortunately to us your mother is a useful tool especially if she did call in the hunters." Bella said sympathetically. "Now what time is it?"

"5:45 in the evening you slept long." Elena said, "We didn't want to wake you."

"It's alright I just need some food." Bella said.

"Already have you covered," Damon said finally appearing with a cup full of blood.

"Thank you for carrying me last night and putting me to bed. I greatly appreciate it." Bella said taking the cup.

"Believe me it was MY pleasure." Damon said and gave her a wink, "I see they didn't tear you into pieces."

"No," Bella said smiling and finished her blood, "Well I suggest we all disperse and get ready for tonight. Shall we all meet at Tyler's in about an hour?"

Everyone left leaving Damon and Bella to themselves.

"You passed out on me." Damon said handing her another cup of blood.

"I apologize." Bella said taking it eagerly, "I was quite exhausted."

"I know although I wished it had been due to some other activities that included me and a bed." Damon said smirking.

"Perhaps another time Damon." Bella said smiling.

"I'll hold you to that Miss Bathory." Damon said and sipped his brandy, "So do you have dress for tonight?"

"I do, in fact," Bella said placing her empty cup on the table, "I should go get ready."

"I can't wait to see what you have picked out." Damon said smiling seductively.

"I can tell you now it will disappoint you. I'm sure it's more subtle than what you are used to." Bella replied.

"Subtle beauty is nothing to be disappointed about." Damon called as she ascended the stairs

One hour later Damon was fully dressed and everyone else had just arrived. Damon turned his head towards the stairs the moment he heard Bella approach. Bella came down the stairs gracefully she was wearing a deep red wine colored one shoulder chiffon draped dress. She had purple gold pump sandals covered in crystals. Her auburn hair hung in loose waves that draped around her face and fell down her back. As Damon looked at her there was only one way to describe her…..Spectacular.

"Are we ready?" Bella asked not taking any notice to the stares she had gotten.

"Yea," Elena said who found her voice. "Bella you look amazing."

"Thank you." Bella said humbly and if she could a blush would have crossed her cheeks.

"How do you look that flawless in such a short time?" Caroline blurted out, "I can't even do that."

"Caroline I've been around for over a thousand years I've picked up a few trick along the way." Bella laughed. "Shall we?"

Damon quickly made his way to her side and offered his arm, "We shall," He said and she took his arm, "See you all there."

Damon and Bella reached the front door and he grabbed her jacket for her.

"Allow me Miss Bathory." Damon said smirking.

"Yes about that, Elijah has already informed Carol Lockwood of who I am so I think it would be better if we used Smith like Elijah has." Bella said as Damon slipped her jacket on her.

Damon wrinkled his nose, "I don't like it." He said as she turned to look at him, "It doesn't sound natural."

"I quite agree, but Elijah has already been established and I have to go along with it." Bella said as they walked to Damon's Camaro. "Lovely car; is everything original on it?"

"Yes," Damon said smiling proudly and opened her door, "Do you know about cars?"

"Yes," Bella said as she got in, "I have accumulated many hobbies in my years."

They were silent for a while until Bella broke the silence;

"Go on and ask what you want to." She said.

"How do you know I want to ask you anything?" Damon replied.

"The same as any one I have many years under my belt as they say." Bella said smiling.

"Fine," Damon said, "Why do you keep protecting them?"

"Why do you continue Stefan even though you claim to hate him?" Bella countered, "They are my brothers Damon and I will do what I can to protect them."

"But the curse." Damon stated.

"I have to choose which brother I wish to lose." Bella said quietly.

"You seem closer to Klaus than Elijah so why not pick him?" Damon asked.

"I am I will not deny that and even Elijah acknowledges that, but I must think of the bigger picture. Elena and two other people's lives are at stake; I cannot allow Klaus to sacrifice them. I may lose him, but I hope to save his soul." Bella responded.

"You think he has a soul and there is something waiting for us unnaturals?" Damon asked laughing since he believed the thought was ridiculous.

"I like to believe in the teachings I was brought up and taught. The idea that there is salvation for us even after our second death as I call it gives me hope that there is a reason for living at all. And yes I believe Klaus has a soul somewhere deep inside. With us unnaturals as you called us I believe we were given what we were to prove ourselves to God show him that no one is a lost cause even Klaus. I will try and keep his soul from damnation by not allowing him to kill someone as good as Elena and whoever else he has picked out which I believe it is someone in your group." Bella explained.

"How can he have a soul when he would harm those Elena cares about instead of finding someone she doesn't know?" Damon asked. "He is twisted if you ask me."

They started to pull up to the valet as Bella answered, "True but we are all twisted Damon in our own way."

"How am I twisted and how are you twisted?" Damon asked.

"You protect and allow yourself to care for Elena who you know will never love you as she does your brother. You put yourself through that torture because your subconscious says to do it since it's your way of punishing yourself for all your past sins. I am twisted because I still cannot turn my back on my brother who will lay waste to our world if he lifts the curse. If he is in trouble I will be there to protect him until the sacrifice comes and then I will be the one to kill him. That Damon is how you and I are twisted." Bella said looking Damon dead in his eyes.

The valet opened Damon's door causing them to break eye contact. Damon quickly walked around and opened Bella's door helping her out.

"Enough talk of this." Damon said trying to pretend the conversation hadn't affected him, "Game face my dear."

"Lead the way Mr. Salvatore I am in your world after all therefore you are my guide; I'm putting my trust in you." Bella said completely serious.

Damon took her hand and kissed it, "I promise you, your trust is not misplaced." He said sincerely and they walked up the front steps of Lockwood Manor.

Inside Elijah had already introduced Klaus and Greta to Carol and everyone else had already arrived.

"Are they here yet?" Elijah asked.

"Who? Bell and that Salvatore or my connection and the hunters?" Klaus asked sipping his bourbon.

"Both." Elijah said, "Carol refuses to leave me be for any length of time."

"Annoyed are we dear brother?" Klaus asked innocently, "Think of it this way she's a very precious chess piece to us. She called the hunters in and she has unknowingly invited very dangerous vampires into her house."

"You hurt my mother and I'll kill you." Tyler said from behind them his eyes had changed to the yellow color when he was angry.

"Calm down dog my brother was being sarcastic." Elijah said knowing full well that if anything happened to anyone at this party and it was at his or Klaus' hands Isabella would be very angry.

"Look there's Bella and Damon." Caroline said distracting the men who were having a face off with one another.

Damon and Bella were at the front door; Damon was introducing Bella to Carol.

"Carol Lockwood may I introduce my date for the evening Isabella Smith." Damon said.

Klaus and Elijah listened intently to the conversation.

"Of course Elijah's younger sister please come in." Carol said.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Bella said graciously.

In all the years she had never lost her manners and always when she was someone's guest she acted respectful, poised and gracious.

"Actually it's Ms. Lockwood I'm a widow, but you may call me Carol." Carol responded shaking Bella's hand.

"I am so sorry for your lose." Bella said sincerely, "And for my assumptions and insensitivity; I was under the impression your husband was alive."

"You are such a charming young woman and you were in no way insensitive. Where are you from? I detect an accent although it's more pronounced that Elijah's." Carole asked.

"Yes, well Elijah has been in the states much longer than myself or Klaus. I have been studying abroad in Eastern Europe for many years, but originally I'm from Hungry mainly around Bucharest." Bella said smiling.

"Bucharest," Carol said sounding in awe, "I've heard it's such a lovely city."

"It is," Bella said agreeing, "Not only the history, but it's also many of the landmarks in the older parts of the city that truly capture it's essence."

"What are you studying?" Carol asked truly intrigued.

It was hard not to take a liking to Bella or be intrigued by her. She had always been able to draw people to her like moths to a flame. She was the flame and she burned bright. She was charismatic, intelligent, humble, and eloquent. She was a rare beauty in this world and to those who knew her she never ceased to amaze them.

"I have a doctorate in medieval, Greek, Italian, English, Romanian, and Hungarian history." Bella said humbly.

"You are so young." Carol said.

Elijah had already arrived next to Carol's side to back his sister up, "She maybe twenty one Carol, but Isabella has an extremely high IQ. She's been in college since she was very young."

"That is impressive." Carol said astounded.

"Thank you," Bella replied again humbly, "You have such a lovely house Carol."

Carol smiled broadly, "Why thank you dear, yes it is the only original colony house here in Mystic Falls."

"That is quite amazing." Bella said sounding truly amazed.

"Thank you," Carol said not so humbly, "Looks like she takes after you Elijah in her studies of history."

"Yes," Elijah said smiling, "But Isabella prefers the ancient myths to my witch hunting."

"That isn't true Elijah many of the legends and historical societies I've studied have their own brand of witches." Bella said correcting him, "I merely like to branch beyond that and study other of the legends and historical facts as well."

"Where have you visited and studied?" Carol asked slipping her arm through Elijah's while he slightly cringed.

"Actually Carol perhaps another time," Damon said interjecting, "I was hoping to show Bella around your house."

"Yes," Bella said, "I've always been intrigued by the architecture of houses from before the 20th century."

"Oh yes of course," Carol said excitedly, "Damon knows the history of this place and will be an excellent guide. I would love to show you myself, but I have my hostess duties to attend to. Shall we Elijah?"

"Actually I was going to speak with my sister for a moment." Elijah said removing her hand from his arm.

"Of course," She said not realizing that she was unwelcomed and walked away.

"Where's Klaus?" Bella asked immediately.

"Right here Bell." Klaus said appearing next to her and took her hand kissing it, "You look lovely."

"Thank you Klaus." Bella replied, "Any sight of your man yet."

"He walked in right after you." Klaus said, "He will meet you outside and only you."

"Why is that?" Elijah asked stiffening.

"They hunters are already well aware that you, the Salvatore's, Barbie doll there, Greta, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, and myself are not human." Klaus said. "The other hunters believe Bella is merely some poor girl Damon has charmed."

"I don't like it," Elijah said.

"They're looking," Klaus said his eyes darting to the corner of the room.

"Damon," Bella said as she watched the hunter move close, "When he is within hearing compel me."

"Very well." Damon said and they waited until the hunter was close and then Damon compelled, "Isabella, we have to go do something real quick so don't you wonder too far understood?"

"I understand," Bella said pretending to be hypnotized.

Damon smirked, "Very good now give me a kiss for luck." He said.

Klaus and Elijah tensed wanting to rip his head off, but refrained.

Bella and Damon leaned into one another and Bella kissed Damon; hard. Her head was turned away from the hunters where they couldn't see her face so she let it change and her fangs scraped Damon's tongue. Elijah and Klaus smelled his blood and a small smile came across each of their faces.

Damon, Elijah, and Klaus walked away;

"My sister has a quite a bite doesn't she?" Klaus asked amused.

Damon's tongue had already healed, but he wasn't to let these two get the best of him;

"Yes," Damon said and then smiled, "I can't wait to see what else that bite can do."

"Damon," Stefan said coming to stand with them, "No more." Damon and Stefan had a small face off, but finally backed down.

"What do we do now?" Damon asked realized they were on the balcony of the second floor.

"Now we watch and listen." Klaus said, "Greta is keeping track of the other hunters."

"As are Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline." Stefan said.

"Isa's coming out the door," Elijah said causing the four to completely freeze.

Bella was standing around sipping her glass of wine when a man comes up to her.

"Hello," the man says.

Bella immediately feels the air shift; she knows this is Klaus' inside man.

She plays her part flawlessly, "Hello, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, would you care to take a walk with me?" the man asks.

"I don't know, I shouldn't wonder too far." Bella replies looking around pretending to search for Damon.

"Oh just out to the back porch, it's not too far." The man reasons and Bella follows him. The moment the doors close and they are the only two out there the man says, "My name is Henry."

"Bella," Bella replies and shakes the hand he offers, "I assume you are my brother's confidante?"

"That is correct," Henry replies, "I'm surprised to see your brother still bound by the curse."

"That is none of your business." Bella replied politely but with authority, "Now tell me Henry who called you in."

"Carol Lockwood," Henry said as they got down to business, "She didn't like how the sheriff was handling things and called us. Tonight there are six of us, but more will be coming. We know about everyone except you of course."

"Is Carol aware?" Bella asked.

"No," Henry said, "I'm in charge so I call the shots. I told my men to keep it quiet that way it works in our benefit."

"What are you armed with?" Bella said looking out towards the woods.

"Vervain of course and wolfsbane. Also talismans for the witches." Henry replied. "My bosses will be arriving in two weeks if we don't catch everyone."

"Tell me about them." Bella says calmly and listens intently.

"I don't know much I'm not in the inner circle, but I do know that there is one who is in charge above all his name is Arthur Van Helsing." Henry says.

Bella's heart stops for a moment at the name. It couldn't be there was no possible way that it could be.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Bella asks breathlessly.

"Yes," Henry says and pulls out a photo.

In the photo there is a young man who looks no more than 28, but Bella knows better. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She loved those eyes years ago and they loved her, but secrets revealed and ancient hatred caused them to turn to loathing and anger.

"Henry I want you to go back and call the upper people and ask to speak to Arthur than I want you to tell him that Isabella Bathory says hello. Do you understand your tasks?" Bella says calmly.

"Yes, but why?" Henry asks confuse.

"Don't ask questions," Bella snaps causing the man to jump a little, "You will leave and do as I say."

Henry leaves quickly and soon Elijah, Klaus, Damon, and Stefan are out on the balcony with her.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked.

"I want you all to stay out of all this." Bella said quietly and turned to leave.

"Isa," Elijah says grabbing her arm, "I heard your heart; who is this Arthur Van Helsing?"

"That is none of your business and for once Elijah stay out of it." Bella says coldly yanking her arm from his grasp and for the first time her eyes are cold and distant, "DO NOT CROSS ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_ I_ will handle this _ALONE."_

Bella quickly left the four standing there in complete shock.

Never in all their lives had Klaus or Elijah seen Bella like that. She was that of a predator; serious and deadly. Now the question was; who was this Arthur and what the hell did he have to do with Isabella?

**A/N: I know we have a new element in the story that has yet another backstory but I assure you I think you all will like it. We are going to see that Isabella has deep and twisted secret of her own. I hope you all enjoy the long chapter and the reason for this is the next chapter is going to take a bit so I made this one extra-long for you.**

**Please review you guys I love reading them and they actually make me move my butt to write.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella made her back into the house and grabbed a glass of wine. It wasn't supposed to be possible for Arthur to be alive, but he was. He must have died shortly after the incident; the thing she hadn't thought about in 500 years.

"Someone has another secret." Damon's voice said behind her handing her another glass of wine. "So what's the story behind this one?"

"None of your business," Bella said through gritted teeth. "What you should be doing Damon is leaving me alone seeing as if you don't the life expectancy of your UNDEAD life will diminish."

"Oh claws are coming out." Damon said egging her on, "This one must be really juicy since you are so touchy."

"Damon," Bella said looking him dead in the eye and smiling since people were staring, "This is one time you shouldn't push me; the issue here is of none of your concern since it has nothing to do with you, Klaus, Elijah or anyone else. This strictly has to do with ME so STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT are we understood." Bella finished and pecked Damon on his cheek, "I won't be coming back to the boarding house tonight so don't wait up."

With that Bella placed her empty glass down and breezed past Damon and disappeared into the night.

_(March 15, 1559 Hampton Court Palace)_

"_Elizabeth, why do you allow them to walk all over you? You are Queen and they have no place treating you as though you are nothing more than a bastard." Bella said speaking brazenly to her new Queen._

"_Aye," Elizabeth replied, "But perhaps that is all I am…a bastard."_

"_Nonsense," Bella stated firmly, "You are the daughter of Henry the 8__th__ and have every claim to this thrown." Bella said placing her hand on the chair where Elizabeth sat, "What do they know? They are still followers of a Queen who lit innocent people on fire including children when they did not believe as she did. Your father choose to allow religious freedom granted it was not for the people, but his own personal reasons, but it happened."_

"_Then what should I do?" Elizabeth asked._

"_You have your father's willfulness and his strength of conviction; from your mother you have her charm, grace, and charisma, use those to your advantage. Charm them with your words and intelligence and if they try to push you stand your ground firmly." Bella said and stood up holding her hand out to Elizabeth, "You have the best of your parents' qualities and the ability to lead your people into a Golden Age. Don't run from it Elizabeth, embrace it and use it."_

"_I don't know what I would do without you Isabella." Elizabeth said._

_Bella curtsied low and watched as Elizabeth walked into chambers with her council._

"_I don't know what I would do without you either." A male voice said from the end of the hall._

_The young man 23 with sandy blonde hair and green eyes comes out from behind a pillar. He smiles at Isabella and walks towards her._

_Bella smiles and holds out her hand as the man reaches her, "How long have you been standing there?"_

_The man kisses her hand and looks lovingly into her eyes, "Long enough to hear you supporting our Queen. I shudder to think what would happen if she did not have you to confide in."_

"_She's strong my lord." Bella replies shyly, "She does not need me as much as you think."_

"_We are alone Isabella," the man says stroking her cheek, "You can call me Arthur."_

"_Arthur, "Bella replies softly, "What brings you here? I did not think we would see you until this evening at the banquet."_

"_I have business I must discuss with her majesty." Arthur says becoming serious._

"_Arthur what is troubling you?" Bella asks taking his hand, "You can confide in me."_

"_I do not wish to burden you with the troubles I must speak of." Arthur replied, "You should not worry my beautiful angel."_

"_Why do you keep calling me that; I am no angel Arthur." Bella says laughing lightly._

"_In my eyes you are; you are my gift from God." Arthur says and leans in to kiss Bella, but she pulls away, "What troubles you my dear?"_

"_How do you know I'm a gift?" Bella asks with pain in her voice, "Perhaps I'm not a gift from God, but a gift from the Devil."_

_Arthur turns her to face him, "You are a gift from God; you are intelligent, beautiful, charming, eloquent. You are everything that is light in these dark times we live in. In truth I believe you were sent here from God to guide us in these times as well." Arthur says and then kisses Bella. He places his forehead against hers and whispers, "Besides if you are gift from the Devil I will gladly spend an eternity in hell if that is the price I have to pay to be in your presence for even a moment."_

"_You do not mean that." Bella said and pulled away just as the doors to the chambers opened revealing the Queen._

"_Lord Van Helsing." Queen Elizabeth said a playful smile and twinkle in her appearing upon seeing Isabella and Arthur. "To what do we owe the pleasure; it was our understanding that you would not arrive until this evening."_

_Isabella curtsied as Arthur bowed showing respect for their sovereign._

"_Yes your majesty," Arthur said when he rose, "Something came up and I needed to speak with you…privately."_

"_My lords will you excuse Lady Isabella, Lord Van Helsing, and myself." The Queen said and they followed her to her private study. "What is the problem Lord Van Helsing." She asked as the doors closed._

"_Perhaps we could speak in a more private place." Arthur said, "Lady Isabella will you excuse us?"_

"_Of course." Bella said and curtsied to leave._

"_No," Elizabeth said, "The Lady Isabella is my most trusted confidant and I know that you trust her as well Arthur so let us drop the pretenses and get down to the issues." Bella smiled and Elizabeth caught it smiling back._

"_Of course," Arthur said, "I just…" he trailed._

"_I understand, but you should know I have told Isabella SOME of what you do." Elizabeth said._

"_Then I know she is trust worthy." Arthur said smiling at Bella. "We found bodies drained of blood about twenty miles east of the palace. I believe there are vampires here; the cold ones."_

_Bella quit breathing and looked to the Queen who looked at her and then back to Arthur._

"_How long ago did this happen?" Elizabeth asked._

"_I suspect two days ago." Arthur replied, "I would like permission to hunt the vampires down." And looked at Isabella, "I told you I hunted and this is what I hunt. The stories we were told as children are real; demons, witches, werewolves, vampires all them."_

"_Oh my," Bella said and pretended to feel faint, "I need to sit."_

"_Please forgive me for not telling you of my work; I merely wanted to protect you." Arthur said and grasped her hand kissing her knuckles. _

"_You are always forgiven from me." Bella said, "I just hope one day you will return the favor."_

"_There will be no such day." Arthur said and then quickly returned to look at their Queen. "I apologize for our display."_

"_There is no need for apologies Arthur." Elizabeth said, "Arthur your permission is granted but I would like you to wait a few days. I want to know more of your plan, but our time is short since I must welcome the French to court. So if you will excuse Lady Isabella and I we must get ready."_

"_Of course my Queen," Arthur said and bowed._

_The queen rose from her seat followed by Bella and as Bella passed Arthur her hand reached out and touched his as she left following her queen respectfully._

"_Leave us," Queen Elizabeth said as soon as she entered her private bed chambers. The ladies left and shut the door; Elizabeth looked at Isabella who nodded, "I thought there were no cold ones in the vicinity." She said._

"_As did I Elizabeth," Bella replied, "I will leave immediately and track them down." She said, "My Queen now might be the time to discuss me leaving."_

"_What?" Elizabeth asked alarmed, "No you can't; I need you here."_

"_Elizabeth, I have a fear that Arthur will soon catch on and I cannot risk that." Bella said._

"_He would not turn his back on you." Elizabeth stated._

"_Yes he would; he is a hunter, his job is to kill the things the church deems abominations." Bella replied sadly._

"_But you had no choice how can they condemn you for something you had no control over? Besides as Queen I would forbid it." Elizabeth said with conviction._

"_Don't you see though that is another reason I must leave. If it were found out that you helped me, knew about me, or defended me you would be over thrown and executed. Your country needs you Elizabeth you cannot give all that up; give up the welfare of your people to protect one person. I won't allow it." Bella said and grasped Elizabeth's hand, "I will go now and find out what I can then I will return in time for the banquet; after that we will discuss my dismissal." _

_Elizabeth reluctantly nodded and Bella disappeared out the door._

(Present Day London England)

"Sir," a young man with brown hair says, "Telephone for you."

"Thank you Samuel." A young blond man replies. "Hello?"

"Sir I have Henry the man we sent to Mystic Falls on the line. He insists it's urgent he speaks with you." The man says.

"Very well put him through, this better be important though." The young blonde man replies growling.

"Hello?" Henry asks

"This is Arthur Van Helsing speaking what news do you have that is so important you had to speak with me?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sir," Henry said and gulped, "I went to Mystic Falls on assignment and there a young woman approached me and told me to deliver a message to you."

"Well what is it?" Arthur hissed.

"Isabella Bathory says hello." Henry said.

Arthur froze as images passed through his mind of a happier time and then the image of what he considered the ultimate betrayal passed by and he snapped out of his haze.

"Pull your men out and do not return there; I will handle this myself." Arthur said and slammed the phone down. "SAMUEL!" he yells, "Fuel the jet and get me my bag I'm leaving immediately."

Samuel went to do the tasks he was given and Arthur looked out the window and smiled.

"Well my beautiful angel seems that we will meet again soon and I can repay you for what you did to me." He said to his own reflection.

**A/N: I know don't hate me for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with family obligations, getting things ready for school, work and now school.**

**So we got to see a little bit of Bella's past after she left Klaus. I know not a lot of Damon, but it has to be that way because I have to build the connection to our lovely Arthur who apparently has a major beef with our leading lady, but in this story and all my other ones you know that nothing is ever as simple as it seems. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon, but until then I hope this will tie you over. Remember to review you guys; I really try to update quicker and your feedback helps me write. **

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_(Outside Hampton Palace 1559)_

_Bella stood cloaked in the forest awaiting the arrival of the three brothers she had put in charge of the cold ones. They were law or at least they were supposed to be._

"_My lady," a voice said from the edge of the tree line. "You look well."_

"_As do you Aro." Bella replied curtly, "We must speak."_

"_Of what?" Marcus said appearing next to his brother._

"_The fact that there are rogue cold ones running amok and leaving evidence; hunters have found out." Bella replied._

"_Hunters are of no consequence to us." Caius said coming into the evenings setting sun, "We are not your errand boy; we rule not you."_

_Bella blurred and wrapped her small hand around Caius' neck and pushed him down to where he was kneeling before her._

"_You are here to __**SERVE**__**ME**__. __**I**__ put you in that place of power and I can just as easily remove you from it. Do you think you are irreplaceable? There are hundreds waiting for you to fall and then they would come crawling to __**ME**__, begging __**ME **__to put them in the seat of power. __**I AM YOUR MISTRESS NEVER FORGET THAT YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL**__!" Bella said and released him and began to walk, "Perhaps it is time for a change of power. You three obviously think you are better than me, that you are more powerful than I. You seemed to have lost the respect you had for me, the respect that has kept you__** ALIVE**__. Perhaps sitting on your thrones has made you lose sight and I should replace you with someone who can appreciate what __**I**__ give them and respects me."_

"_My lady," Aro said and kneeled in the mud before Bella, "Forgive the ignorance of my younger brother. He is like a young privileged lad who thinks that no one can touch him. We respect and thank you every day for the gifts you have bestowed upon our undeserving selves." _

"_My brother is right," Marcus said kneeling, "We are here to serve and do as you command. Caius has just merely allowed his pride get the better of him."_

"_Please my gracious lady," Caius said still kneeling, "Forgive my insolence and do not punish my brothers for my youthful ambition and pride."_

_Bella raised her head, "I put you three in charge because I believed you were capable of ruling with objective and to notice a threat when there is one. I want to know why you are even here near Hampton Court; are you on another expedition for a new collectible?"_

"_Yes my lady," Aro said, "Twins who have amazing abilities. We believe they are very young, recently turned and are no more than 16 years old."_

"_They are merely children." Bella said shaking her head, "What about who turned them?"_

"_We believe he is a renegade building an army." Marcus replied. "My lady, we request that you allow us time to stop them, destroy their maker, but teach them our ways and allow them into the guard."_

"_Your request is granted," Bella replied and the three looked at her smiling, "__**BUT**__ I have conditions." Their smiles fell, "You must do it quickly I can buy you maybe a day or two at most, secondly no bloodshed unless __**ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY**__, thirdly if the children are unable to assimilate into your guard you will kill them__** NO MATTER HOW WONDERFUL THEIR GIFTS MAY BE**__, and lastly if you cannot do as I have said then your position as the leaders of the cold ones is forfeited as are your lives."_

_Marcus, Caius, and Aro nodded in understanding and disappeared into the darkness. _

_Bella arrived back at the castle and quickly changed into deep blue and silver dress, her hair was down with two strands pulled away from her face, a sapphire necklace a gift from the queen. _

_Bella gracefully and humbly approached the Queen's tabled and curtsied low. The queen dismissed her councilman that sat to her right and motioned for Bella to take his place._

"_Is everything sorted?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Yes your majesty it has been taken care of; though they shall need two days." Bella replied quietly._

"_I can buy them the time." Elizabeth replied, "What if they are not successful?"_

"_Then I will personally handle it, but if they wish to keep their heads they shall do as ordered." Bella replied._

"_Excellent," Elizabeth replied, "Let's celebrate for I feel this is the beginning of our goodbye." She said sadly._

"_Going on a trip my queen?" Arthur said appearing in front of them and bowing._

"_No Lord Van Helsing I will not be leaving; our dear Lady Bathory will be taking her leave soon I'm afraid." Elizabeth said sighing sadly._

"_What?" Arthur asked alarmed and looked directly at Bella._

_Bella lowered her head, "Yes unfortunately my Lord Van Helsing I will be leaving in about a month. My family has requested my return as my grandmother is dying." _

"_My Queen if it pleases you I wish to dance with Lady Bathory." Arthur said his eyes burning holes into Bella's head._

"_Of course." Elizabeth replied._

_Bella rose, curtsied, and then took the hand Arthur held out for her. The band began to play and they danced._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked in a whisper._

"_It just happened this evening before the banquet. That is why I was late I was writing the response." Bella replied as Arthur spun her._

"_Must you leave?" He asked the sadness present in his voice._

"_You know I must; I have to keep the family together." Bella lied; her family was already torn apart._

"_I cannot live without you." He said and pulled her out into the hallway for more privacy._

"_You have your work Arthur and it is important. With me around I distract you; you've told me that time and time again." Bella said trying to reason and find something to stop them from going down this path._

"_I don't care," Arthur said, "I love you. Marry me Isabella, tonight, tomorrow, next week, I don't care just marry me and we can be together forever."_

"_You don't know the meaning forever." Bella whispered._

"_I know the meaning of hell and that is being without you." Arthur said grasping her small hands within in his strong calloused ones. "Please don't leave me and if not for me please do not leave our Queen." Arthur knelt before Bella._

"_My lord, please do not kneel before me." Bella said and knelt in front of him, "Arthur," Bella whispered, "Please, you're breaking my heart."_

"_Please Isabella don't leave." Arthur said taking her face in his hands._

_A crash through the window broke their eye contact and quickly Arthur picked Bella up, pushed her behind him and drew his sword. There in front of them stood three cold ones. Bella knew immediately these were the three Aro, Caius, and Marcus was searching for. The new vampires still looked like innocent children until you saw their blood red eyes._

"_Isabella run," Arthur said and started for the three._

_Suddenly Aro, Marcus, and Caius came through the window, grabbed the three vampires, and jumped back out the window._

"_What is going on?" Elizabeth said coming down the hall._

"_My Queen they are here on the grounds." Arthur replied. "I shall round up my men and go after them."_

_Elizabeth looked to Bella who shook her head no; she was still behind Arthur so he could not see her._

"_No," Elizabeth said, "The French court is here and we cannot allow them to know of this. As soon as they go to bed you shall go."_

"_My Queen," Arthur said trying to persuade her._

"_I have made my decision and that is final." Elizabeth said, "My Lord perhaps you should tend to the Lady Bathory; she looks ill."_

_Arthur quickly turned to Isabella and grasped her hands;_

"_Are you alright my beautiful angel?" Arthur asked._

"_I feel sick." Bella replied and swayed a bit._

_Arthur wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and escorted her into the sitting room down the hall._

"_You," Arthur said as soon as Bella was seated to the maid, "Bring the Lady Bathory some water and make sure it's cold."_

_The maid curtsied and hurried to the kitchen._

"_Are you alright?" Arthur asked stroking her face._

"_Who were those people?" Bella asked pretending to be confused._

"_They were not people they were __**NOT**__ people Isabella," Arthur spat, "They were cold ones; a type of vampires."_

"_What were they doing here at the castle?" Bella asked pretending to begin to panic, "Why would they even come here?"_

"_Calm down my beautiful angel," Arthur said in a soothing voice, "I would never allow those vile things to come near you."_

"_That is what you go up against?" Bella asked standing up. "Those creatures are what you go up against?"_

"_Yes," Arthur said. "But there is no danger."_

"_NO Danger," Bella repeated, "That's a lie; I saw with my own eyes Arthur. They came up to the top of the castle with no ladder and came through the window and were not scratched. I have to leave."_

"_No please don't leave," Arthur said grabbing her hand, "I can protect you, I love you, marry me Isabella."_

"_Don't you see that's exactly why I must leave; I love you as well Arthur. I want to say yes and marry you and never leave, but I can't. I can't live here worrying about you as you fight those creatures. Worrying if you will come back to me or if I will be burying you?" Bella said and tears began to fall._

"_I'll stop," Arthur said, "I'll stay here at court with you."_

"_You can't do that." Bella said, "You once told me that 'A Van Helsing has one calling and that is to protect the kingdom.' You can't give up what is your family's legacy; you and I both know this." Bella stroked his cheek, "Goodnight Arthur."_

_Bella walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall. She entered the Queen's chambers and Elizabeth dismissed her ladies._

"_I heard," Elizabeth said quietly, "Is this for the best?"_

"_It has to be." Bella replied softly, "I can feel Marcus waiting to speak with me in the woods."_

"_I'll keep Arthur busy." Elizabeth said._

_Bella nodded, curtsied and exited the room. She grabbed a cloak her personal maid was holding and went out the stables. She rode quickly into the woods and dismounted as soon as she reached Marcus._

"_Are they contained?" Bella asked as Marcus helped her down._

"_Yes, my lady," he said, "Aro is awaiting your arrival."_

"_My lady," Aro said and bowed as Bella approached, "We have done as you have requested."_

"_Yes, but as you can see you put me in quite a predicament." Bella said._

"_Yes who was that young man you were with?" Caius asked._

"_Stepping over the line Caius," Bella warned, "He is of no concern to you."_

"_You seemed quite close." Aro pushed._

"_Care to keep your head?" Bella questioned and approached the three vampires who were restrained by three other vampires, "You have caused quite a bit of trouble."_

"_Who are you?" the maker asked, "You are nothing more than meat."_

_Bella blurred and grabbed his face, "I am your mistress and you will know your place." She said and snatched out his eye. "Aro, Marcus, Caius finish him."_

_Bella then walked to the twins and began to speak to them, "I am giving you one chance to learn the laws and obey them; if you do not you will die a final death. Do you wish for that?" the twins shook their heads, "Good." The brothers returned before their mistress and kneeled as did the twins and the three other vampires, "Your request is of course granted, but know this that if they cannot abide by the laws I have set forth it is not only their heads I will come for. I will kill you all and find someone more suitable to put on those thrones."_

"_Yes my lady," they all replied and Bella left._

_Bella road back to the castle and when she arrived back Arthur was waiting for her._

"_You haven't left yet," he said quietly, "I thought you had."_

"_I needed to clear my head," Bella replied just as quietly, "I would not leave you without saying goodbye."_

"_Perhaps you should." Arthur said, "Then my heart won't be ripped out again."_

"_Arthur," Bella said, "Please don't be angry with me; you know why I must leave."_

"_That's not what I was speaking of," Arthur said, "My servant followed you to the woods; he saw everything."_

_Bella quit breathing, "Arthur."_

"_I don't want to hear it." He growled, "SEIZE HER!"_

_Suddenly Bella was surrounded by guards;_

"_Lord Van Helsing what is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth said coming into the hall._

"_Your majesty has been fooled by a vampire." Arthur's father Gabriel said coming out of the shadows, "She is a monster."_

"_That is a lie." Elizabeth said, "She does not burn, nor sparkle in the sun." _

"_She is an original." Gabriel stated._

_Elizabeth approached Bella who was surrounded and under her breath she said, "Have you fed in a while?"_

_Bella blinked twice which was their code for no._

"_I do not believe you Gabriel." Elizabeth said._

"_Then I shall prove it." Gabriel said and took his knife and stabbed Bella in the abdomen._

_Bella screamed and fell to the floor._

"_My lord she is not healing." One of the guards said upon examining Bella._

_Arthur paled considerably._

"_Call the doctor." Elizabeth yelled and knelt down next to Bella then glared at Gabriel, "You seemed to have been misinformed Gabriel and have caused injury to one of my closest friends. Get out of my sight before I have your head on a stake."_

_Arthur knelt next to Bella as well, "Isabella," He breathed._

"_I want you to be gone as well Arthur." Elizabeth sneered "__**LEAVE MY SIGHT**__!"_

_Arthur bowed and walked away but before he went out the door he took one last look at Isabella and left._

"_Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked quietly._

"_The wound in my stomach will heal, but not the wound in my heart." Bella said and she began to cry in the arms of the Queen._

**A/N: Surprise a quick little update for you guys since everyone was asking for it. Now some people didn't think the last chapter was long enough and I do apologize, but I had to have it that way so that this chapter could go as smooth as I hope it has. **

**I know no Damon at all in this chapter and he probably won't be in the next one. I'm building to something here and I believe it is important for you to know Arthur and Bella's backstory before the inevitable confrontation that is coming. **

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I will try and update as soon as I can hopefully before I leave Friday. So the more Reviews the more I'll be encouraged to update. **

**Thank you all for all your support and I am so very happy you like this story and you take time out of your day to read it.**


	16. Chapter 16

_(Hampton Court 1559)_

"_Is there anything else I can get you my Lady?" the lady in waiting asked._

"_No, thank you Miss Grant," Bella replied kindly, "You may go."_

_The woman curtsied and left._

_It had been two weeks since Gabriel had stabbed Bella and she had been starving herself allowing it to heal slowly like a humans' would. Bella had finally had it healed enough to where it was time to feed._

_The thought of what had happened still pained Bella; she had cried in Elizabeth's arms that night for the loss of her love. She knew what the outcome would be if Arthur found out, but she was completely unaware of how much it truly would hurt. It felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest; it hurt just as much if not more than watching Klaus turn into a shadow of his former self._

_A knock on the door broke Bella from her memories;_

"_Come in," Bella said and smiled seeing her visitor, "My Queen," she said and made a motion to get up._

"_Please Lady Bathory, stay," Elizabeth said, "Thank you ladies you may leave I shall tend to her myself."_

_The Queen's ladies in waiting left and Elizabeth brought over a cup and a hot pot over to the bed._

"_It's not fresh, but I did have it warmed up. The doctor said it was time for you to feed." Elizabeth said, "Perhaps it is good that my father's doctor is still alive since he knows how you like the blood."_

"_Gregory is one of my most trusted human friends; I watched him grow up and convinced your father to take him in at a young age." Bella said and sipped her blood loving how the warm liquid slid down her dry and aching throat; already she felt the thirst being quenched._

"_I love hearing about my father when he was younger and not so temperamental." Elizabeth said and then sighed, "I wish my visit was more on the social side, but I need your advice."_

_Bella placed her cup down on her table, "What's wrong Elizabeth?" Bella asked._

"_The hunters' council," Elizabeth replied, "They want to speak with you."_

"_Very well," Bella replied, "When?"_

"_As soon as possible." Elizabeth said shocked._

"_Send them here immediately." Bella said._

"_Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked helping Bella stand up._

"_Yes," Bella said and leaned on the table for support. "Take the pot and cup out and give it to Miss Grant she's compelled so she won't ask questions and will know what to do. Send the ladies in to help me dress and once I am settled they may come in."_

"_As you wish," Elizabeth replied and went to do as Bella asked._

_An hour later Bella was seated in her sitting room awaiting the arrival of the hunters._

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Come in," Bella said. Seven men entered including Gabriel and Arthur along with the Queen. "My Queen and My Lords I hope you excuse that I do not curtsey, I'm still in some pain."_

"_Of course Lady Bathory," Elizabeth said and shot Gabriel a hateful glare, "It is completely understandable."_

_Arthur's eyes never left Bella, but she did not look at him at all as everyone got seated._

"_How may I help you?" Bella asked sipping her tea._

"_Lady Bathory," a man by the name of Samuel said he was second in command, "Lord Van Helsing's servant claims he saw you in the woods with the cold ones speaking with them and says he saw you move like a vampire. Can you explain?"_

"_My Lord the servant is mistaken early in the evening the Lord Van Helsing and I were speaking privately," Bella said._

_Gabriel interrupted, "Yes and you were attacked my son has already told us so no need to talk about that." He sneered._

"_Lord Van Helsing," Elizabeth said, "I believe the Lady Bathory is trying to explain herself as Lord Wesley has asked so I suggest you no interrupt her again. It was your foolishness that has caused her to be in this state."_

"_Yes, my Queen." Gabriel said and sat rigidly._

"_Continue," Elizabeth said to Bella._

"_Thank you my Queen," Bella replied, "We were speaking and suddenly three cold ones, I believe you call them, came through the window and then three others followed and left. I was afraid and confused so the evening the servant speaks of I went for a ride to clear my head."_

"_That's dangerous," Gabriel said, "Having just been attacked and you decide to ride alone."_

"_My Lord they came through the castle window I was no safer here than I was out there in the field riding." Bella replied curtly._

"_Are you saying you did not go into the woods?" Samuel asked._

"_Yes my Lord, I am not that daft to go into the woods alone at night." Bella said and everyone laughed except Gabriel who only glared._

"_My son's servant has been loyal to us for his entire life why should we believe you over him?" Gabriel asked._

"_Lord Van Helsing," Samuel said, "You saw the wound with your own eyes, it did not heal and she is still suffering. I believe your man has been compelled. Was he ingesting vervain?"_

"_No," Gabriel said through gritted teeth, "Perhaps Lady Bathory would care to ingest some."_

"_That's enough," Elizabeth said standing up, "I do not like your tone Gabriel. Lady Bathory was given vervain the moment she found favor in the court and she passed the test as you know vampires cannot stomach it. I think she has answered your questions thoroughly and you owe her an apology."_

"_I owe her nothing." Gabriel said standing up, "She has caused nothing, but trouble since coming here and influenced you in the most unappealing ways. She has enticed my son and I have no doubt was whoring herself out that night while they spoke."_

"_FATHER!" Arthur said standing up, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"_

"_You have been bewitched by this whore just like the King was bewitched by the whore whose bastard child is now our Queen." Gabriel shouted._

_Everything moved so quickly even Bella was shocked. Arthur drew his sword in one swift motion plunged it into his father's heart. Gabriel fell dead and everyone stood in silence._

_Bella carefully stood up and moved next to Arthur who still held the handle of the sword that was firmly planted in his father's heart._

"_Let it go." Bella said placing her hand on top of his, "Let the sword go Arthur." She whispered._

_Arthur did as she said and shakily stepped back._

"_Lady Bathory," Elizabeth said in a dry, shaky voice, "Take Lord Van Helsing into the next room."_

_Like a zombie Arthur followed Bella and she seated him in the nearest chair._

"_Bring me cold water and tea." Bella said to the servant who scurried away. Bella knelt in front of Arthur, "Arthur….Arthur look at me." She said._

_He did and tears were in his eyes, "I killed him…..I….Killed…My…Father." he said saying each word slowly and allowing them to sink in._

"_You were protecting the Queen's honor." Bella said trying to reason, "What he said was treason and he would have been sentenced to death anyways."_

"_That's not why I killed him." Arthur said looking deep into her eyes, "I killed him because he was spitting on your honor and virtue. I killed him because what he said about you angered me. That's all he has been going on for two weeks since he stabbed you. He said he wished that he had cut closer to your heart."_

"_Shhh," Bella said and placed her hands on the side of his face, "Don't think about it."_

_Elizabeth entered into the room followed by Samuel._

"_Lord Van Helsing," Elizabeth said and Arthur knelt in front of her, "You know that your father would have died for his words." Arthur nodded his head, "You will not be punished for your actions nor will his be held against you."_

"_Thank you my Queen." Arthur said._

"_I must speak with you Van Helsing," Samuel said and led Arthur out of the room._

_As soon as everyone was gone Elizabeth and Bella began to speak._

"_What now?" Elizabeth asked, "The suspicion is off of you so when will you leave?"_

"_I have to leave immediately." Bella said looking at the door, "I cannot stay here and be a reminder for Arthur of what he did."_

"_Immediately?" Elizabeth asked shocked._

"_Yes." Bella replied. _

"_My lady," one of Elizabeth's lady said coming into the room, "The body has been removed and we have set up another room the Lady Bathory."_

"_Thank you Lady Alice," Elizabeth said and then sighed, "But the Lady Bathory is leaving immediately so go and pack her things."_

_The lady Alice curtsied and left the room._

"_Come Isabella, let's get you something to eat. Perhaps one of the French who make fun of me." Elizabeth suggested jokingly._

"_A death to lighten a death; quite poetic." Bella said and left with the queen._

(Mystic Falls present; the day of the Masquerade)

"Where is she?" Elijah asked worried, "Isa has never disappeared this long."

Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Stefan and everyone else was at the Hotel helping set up the finishing touches of the masquerade.

"She disappeared for five hundred years brother," Klaus pointed out.

Over the past few days shockingly no one had killed the other; Bella's abrupt disappearance had set them on high alert and they were taking her advice. Obviously something was going on and no one had a clue.

"Any leads?" Stefan asked.

"None what so ever," Elijah replied, "I don't know where Isa was while she was away; she likes to keep to herself."

"A trait that has always annoyed you dear brother," A female voice said. Everyone turned around and there was Bella, "You all look like you've seen a ghost; those are real by the…ghosts I mean."

"Where have you been?" Elijah asked grasping Bella's arm, "We've been worried."

"I know," Bella said and tapped her head, "Although it seems my absence has caused some what of truce to be formed." She said looking at everyone, "Not a scratch on either of you I'm shocked."

"Bell," Klaus said, "Where have you been?"

"Reminiscing," Bella replied and then spotted Carol Lockwood, "Carol," she called, "This is amazing."

"Oh Isabella how nice to see you again; where did you run off to?" Carol asked.

"I had some business to attend to." Bella replied.

"Well since you are an expert on history tell me; does this look like what Elizabeth the first would do for a Masquerade?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Bella said and everyone, but Carol sensed the sadness in her voice, "Bright colors were something she was fond of."

"You sound as though you knew her." Carol laughed.

"I spent many years in England, so I did cross paths with her." Bella replied lost in thought.

"I think I should start talking with you about all my theme parties that are representative of the past." Carol said and disappeared.

"I should have known to look for you in England," Klaus said, "Elizabeth didn't have a back bone from what I heard; only you can build someone's confidence to that of a Queen who led them into a Golden Age."

"Leave it," Bella said and walked over to where they were hanging the tapestries.

Damon followed, "Who's Arthur and don't tell me he's King Arthur who held Excalibur and formed the knights of the round table."

"Someone I knew a very long time ago." Bella replied without hesitation.

"Arthur Van Helsing," Damon said and Bella looked at him shocked, "We all heard the name and saw it in your eyes so who is he?"

"Don't concern yourself with this Damon." Bella replied and tried to walk away.

Damon grabbed her hand, "I know that look; I had it with Katherine…..You loved him and it seems that things ended badly, but they didn't really end did they?"

"Leave it alone." Bella said.

"If he is coming here to MY TERRITORY it's MY business. You are supposed to be helping us keep Elena alive. If this guy is coming here to kill you then it's my business because it directly affects her. So quit with the avoiding and tell me what I want to know." Damon growled.

"Very well," Bella said through clenched teeth, "I fell in love with him, caused him to kill his OWN FATHER and apparently I turned him." Bella yanked her arm away, "Are you satisfied now?" She said and walked away.

Damon followed her outside.

"What happened?" Damon asked

"Why do you care?" Bella replied, "This only affects you indirectly; not directly."

"I'm a good listener." Damon said, "So talk." Bella didn't say anything so Damon tried another route, "Fine, tell me how it ended."

Bella got angry, "Damon like I said my thoughts are my own, my problems are my own therefore stop trying to get into my head!" she spat and stormed away.

As she passed Klaus, Bella said, "I'll see you tonight I assume, but I tell you now don't come near me."

_(Hampton Court Christmas 1559)_

"_Happy Christmas," Elizabeth said and everyone cheered. Elizabeth sat back down, "Lord Van Helsing how are you fairing?"_

"_I am very well my Queen," Arthur said._

_It had been six months since he had killed his father and he was finally back to normal. He was still hunting the unnatural, but nothing at the court was the same. Isabella had left the day Arthur had killed Gabriel and the mood of the court had diminished. Arthur missed her terribly and had heard nothing from her though he had sent many letters._

"_MY QUEEN!" a guard came running into the hall, "Some men have gotten into the palace we must get you to safety."_

_Arthur grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her with him. They ran down the hall and as they were about to round a corner a man jumped out and stabbed Arthur in the abdomen. The guards were able to subdue the intruder, but the damage to Arthur had been done._

"_Send for the hawk Lady Bathory gave to me." Elizabeth whispered._

_Bella rushed through the palace gates and into the castle._

"_Lady Bathory," Lady Alice said and curtsied._

"_Where is he?" Bella asked, "Where's the Lord Van Helsing?"_

"_He is not well." Gregory said, "Only a miracle can help him now." The doctor said directly to Bella._

_Bella nodded understanding and ran at human pace down the hall. She entered the chamber and saw that there were several hunters in the room along with Elizabeth._

"_Gentlemen," Elizabeth said, "Leave us." The men left and Elizabeth whispered, "Only you can help him otherwise he will die. I will do as you ask."_

"_Buy me a little time to escape." Bella said and Elizabeth nodded and left the room._

_Bella silently entered the bed chamber where Arthur laid and sat on his bed carefully. The movement caused Arthur to awake and he smiled._

"_My beautiful angel," Arthur whispered, "You've returned to see me go. My prayers have been answered."_

"_You shall not be dying Arthur." Bella said and kissed his forehead, "I've lied to you, betrayed you, and caused you to murder for me….a monster."_

"_You are no monster, Isabella." Arthur said._

"_After this you will believe I am." Bella said a tear escaping her eyes._

"_I love you," Arthur said making her look at him, "I was given a gift from God because he sent you here to this kingdom…to me. I fell in love with you and even after my final breath I will still love you."_

"_I love you as well Arthur and it is because I love you I am willing to destroy how you see me to save you. I'm willing to watch you turn on me because I would rather that happen then to sit here and watch you die. I never meant to hurt you and I am so sorry I lied to you. I hope one day you will forgive me." Bella said and kissed him._

_She pulled back and allowed her face to change. Arthur's eyes went wide as he saw Bella for what she truly was and he tried to scream but she placed her hand over his mouth._

"_I'm so sorry." Bella said and then bit her other wrist._

_She removed her hand from Arthur's mouth only to replace it with her bleeding wrist. Bella removed the covers and watched as the wound in the abdomen healed slowly since it was severely infected which was causing his slow, painful death._

_Once the wound was fully healed she removed her wrist and Arthur quickly jumped out of bed._

"_You, you are a vampire." Arthur said and yelled, "GUARDS!"_

_Bella blurred to Arthur, "I am so sorry," She said, "I never wished to hurt you; goodbye."_

_The door to the room broke open and guards ran in. Bella blurred to the balcony and jumped landing as graceful as a cat on the ground. Arthur ran out and looked down at Bella below. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then Bella disappeared into the night._

(Mystic Falls present Day.)

A knock on Bella's hotel room breaks her from her thoughts as she stared into the fire place.

"Miss Smith your package has arrived," The bell boy said after she had opened the door.

"Thank you," Bella said and allowed the bell boy to place the box in the room.

Bella tipped him and shut the door. She slowly opened the box and pulled out a dress and mask.

"Just like the first night we met." She says to herself and started to get ready for the masquerade.

**A/N: Oh boy here it comes! We now know how this tryst Bella and Arthur ended, but what even caused Arthur to turn? Will our former lovers find another spark? How will Damon and the others feel about this? Will Carol make a move on Elijah? **

**These questions and more will be revealed in the next chapter of TWISTED.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bella silently slipped into the party that was already fully in swing. Her hair was curled and pinned half up half down. Her mask was gold and that matched the gold that decorated her dress that was mostly blood red. As she passed party goers many heads turned to see who the beautiful mystery woman was.

Bella barely noticed these actions anymore, she had grown accustomed to the looks at such parties as these; the longing of men the jealousy of women. She could care less about what these people thought she only cared about one thing….Arthur.

"I'm so uncomfortable." Caroline's voice said breaking Bella from her search. "How did women wear these things?"

Bella smiled and snuck up to the group who had not noticed her arrival.

"You have nothing to complain about that dress doesn't even have a corset with it." Bella said spooking the group.

"Bella," Elena said, "Where have you been?"

"Around," Bella said, "You look quite at home in this era."

"Thanks, your dress is amazing." Elena said.

"Seems quite authentic," Klaus said coming up next to his sister. "I heard you had it sent from overseas; anything particularly special about this dress?"

"Nothing that concerns you brother," Bella replied, "Where is our brother Elijah?"

"Being entertained by the hostess," Klaus said pointing Elijah and Carol out, "I think he needs help escaping."

"You're on your own tonight." Bella said and looked around, "I have a prior engagement to attend to."

"How long has this been arranged?" Damon asked offering her a glass of wine.

"Over five hundred years in the making." Bella replied, "Have a good evening."

Bella walked away from the group, but Damon followed.

"What are you doing Damon?" Bella asked.

"I like to be where the action is and it sounds like this little reunion is going to be fun." Damon replied smirking behind his masks.

"This does not involve you." Bella replied simply.

"Oh but I love watching lovers quarrel; the older the grudge the better." Damon said amused at the prospect.

"Damon, tell me something." Bella said looking him dead in the eye.

"Anything." Damon replied sexily.

"Do you get off on the pain of others?" Bella asked angrily, "Is there some sort of sick sexual thrill you get from it because you were screwed over by a manipulative bitch and can't be a real man deal with it and move on? Do you think anyone really cares about you when you act this way? One day Damon people are going to reach the end of rope that they have trying to hold you from falling into a black pit of nothingness and they will simply just let go because they will see what I already do; a pathetic little boy who uses sex and sarcasm to cover up the pain he hides and REFUSES to deal with."

Bella left Damon standing there stunned at her ruthlessness. She held nothing back and just called him out. She stripped him in front of every vampire and left him there to be stared at like a side show freak.

Damon quickly walked outside grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass on his way.

"Don't," he growled upon hearing his brother approach. "I'm pissed off and I might just kill you tonight Stefan."

"I don't think you're angry." Stefan said ignoring him. "I think you're hurt. Someone called you out; someone who wasn't one of our group and held nothing back."

"She knows nothing." Damon said downing another glass of scotch. "Another do gooder like you and Elena."

"No she isn't," Stefan said, "She has no ties to you like we do. She doesn't care like we do and maybe it's someone like her that needed to tell you."

"Why is that?" Damon asked baring his fangs.

"Because obviously we care too much to actually just let it all out; to just forcibly strip you down to nothing like she did. She just made you feel like you were nothing; like father made you feel." Stefan said, "So drink if you have to, but you know and I know she's broke through your wall and it is damaged." And he walked away.

Bella continued to walk around until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello my beautiful angel." Arthur's voice said, but he was not near her.

"Hello Arthur," Bella whispered as she continued to walk around, "I see you decided to accept my invitation."

"I've been waiting for it." Arthur replied standing behind a man across the room from Bella.

He had taken an unnecessary breath when he first saw her. Immediately he was transported back to that night in 1558 when he first saw Bella at one of Elizabeth's masquerades before she was Queen. She walked the same ignoring the stares. So graceful with each step, her dress flowing around her the red and gold standing out against her ivory skin, her mask accentuating her eyes which drew in like a magnet. He couldn't help as his slow beating heart actually skipped a beat at being so close to her after all this time.

"Very poetic Isabella," Arthur said moving away from the man, but never taking his eyes off Bella, "We are reunited in a similar way how we met."

"Yes," Bella replied continuing to walk, "I figured it was fitting."

"It is," Arthur replied and grabbed a glass of wine, "You know I looked for you for years even found a slight trace of you."

"Really," Bella said and sipped her wine, "Pray tell what trace did you find?"

"Does William Shakespeare ring a bell? Really Isabella did you think that I would not see the similarities in his play Romeo and Juilet?"

"I thought you were dead by then." Bella said blatantly. "How did you die?"

"What now you care for me?" Arthur scoffed.

"If I never cared for you I never would have come back and given you my blood and revealed myself to you." Bella said hurt.

"I was thrown from a horse a few days after the incident searching for you." Arthur said finally moving closer to Bella who had stopped walking. "You know I believe this is how we met. I watched you followed you and then," Arthur said coming up right behind her, "I was right in your ear asking you to dance."

Bella did not make a move to turn and face him, "And I replied if only you promise that it is only a dance you wish for." Bella turned to face Arthur, "You broke that promise."

Arthur stroked her cheek, "You lied to me my beautiful angel; we each broke a promise to the other. Now we are even. Will you dance with me?"

Arthur didn't wait for Bella to respond he merely pulled her to the dance floor as Howl by Florence and the Machine came on.

"Do you remember the dance we danced to that night?" Arthur asked as several people cleared the dance floor only leaving them and about seven other couples.

"Yes," Bella whispered, "This song has the same beat."

Arthur smiled, stepped behind Bella, placed one hand on her waist and the other in her out stretched hand and they began to dance.

"How did you become head of the hunters if you are what they hunt?" Bella asked.

"Is that what you really want to know?" Arthur countered, "What about….Are you going to kill me? Why haven't you told Carol Lockwood about me and everyone else? Those are more fitting don't you think?"

Bella spun and curtsied to Arthur, "I could care less about those things because I know the answer to them."

Bella and Arthur circled one another as Arthur said, "Then tell me the answers."

"You haven't told because for you this is personal; you want no one involved and in fact you could care less about the others you just want me to yourself. As for if you are going to kill me the answer no." Bella responded keeping with the dance.

"How do you know the answer is no; do you think I still care for you?" Arthur asked a little angry.

"The answer is no because you can't. I could kill you before you even think about killing me. As for if you still care for me a part of you does." Bella replied coolly.

"Pray tell how do you know that?" Arthur asked pulling Bella to him.

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't have put all this effort into keeping control of the hunters all these years, you wouldn't have sent the others home. You want to handle me personally because you think it will make what you feel for me go away. So test it; take that dagger you have in your jacket and run it straight into my heart." Bella said brazenly looking at Arthur daring him.

"Timing is everything my beautiful angel." Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"You can't say I didn't warn you Arthur," Bella replied, "I told you not to fall in love with me, but you paid no mind."

"Was I just a toy; something to pass the time?" Arthur asked spinning her.

"No," Bella replied, "If that were the case I would never have come back and revealed myself to save you. I've answered your questions now answer mine. How have you kept the hunters from knowing about you?"

"We are equals Isabella; I don't have to answer your questions." Arthur said.

The song ended and they bowed and curtsied to one another; Bella stepped close to Arthur;

"Never think we are equals; I'm older, stronger, and I am not easily killed by a stake. I'm not like you, but you already know that. I can smell the white oak ash on that dagger. I gave you that dagger for your protection. You do know if you plunge it into my heart you will die as well." Bella said.

"It would be so very Romeo and Juliet. That is how you told William the story so why not make the ending come true. I drank the poison that was your blood and then the dagger goes through your heart." Arthur said grasping her arm.

"Then what are you waiting for Arthur? Do it and we can end the grudge you've held against me for so long." Bella replied defiantly.

Arthur smiled and leaned down, "All good tragedies have a build up my beautiful angel this one will be no different. As I said before timing is everything." Arthur took Bella's hand and kissed it, "After all we both have all the time in the world. I shall call on you again…very soon Isabella. Perhaps without an audience we can really catch up and I will answer your questions. Goodnight Lady Bathory." Arthur whispered the last part and backed away into the moving crowd.

"Isa," Elijah said appearing next to Bella, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Elijah." Bella said and walked away.

Damon approached her, "So that is the one man you gave your heart to besides eddie." Damon said, "You two did make a cute couple."

"Once upon a time we did." Bella replied.

"So Romeo and Juliet was based on your little tryst; endings a bit off, but altogether everything pretty much fit." Damon said.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Well like he said we will be making the ending right." Bella turned and faced him, "I must apologize for what I said earlier. It was out of frustration and hurt and it was not my place to say such things to you."

Damon waved his hand, "Sometimes an outside party needs to call us on our bullshit so we straighten up a bit. No need to apologize."

"But I was out of line and had no right to be brutal like I was." Bella said sincerely.

"Brutality does seem to be a talent in your family, but you weren't brutal you were honest. Granted I didn't necessarily like it, but you aren't exactly wrong in what you said." Damon replied honestly and took two glasses of wine from the tray passing by, "So that little reunion was interesting."

"That's putting it lightly." Bella replied and sipped her wine.

"Well in my experience my reunions always end up with someone stabbed or dead so I would say by my standards you're doing fairly well. No blood was drawn." Damon mused.

"Not literally at least, but give a bit and there will be." Bella replied.

"So from the way your brothers talked you have always been attracted to artsy types and from what I saw he is far from that." Damon goaded.

"Yes, Arthur was an exception." Bella replied smiling a little.

"So he isn't the only exception." Damon said digging deeper.

"No," Bella said, "I don't just have a type; granted most of my relationships have been with artistic people, but I don't just focus on that type."

"So what type was Arthur?" Damon asked.

"I never believed in the knight in shining armor type; I met many men who attempted to be like that and I just never felt attracted to them and then Arthur came along. We met at a dance and he was such a gentlemen." Bella explained.

"So that's what drew you to him." Damon concluded.

"No," Bella said, "Amazingly it was his conviction in his work that drew me to him. I knew fully well after the dance that night who he was; another way that I am twisted." Bella said nudging Damon who smiled in return. "That pure faith and belief in what he did made me open up to him."

"Even though he hunted our kind?" Damon asked.

"The ones he found were evil." Bella said, "I did my own research before he ever went out on his hunts."

"Clever girl," Damon said, "You just think of everything."

"Not everything," Bella said sadly.

"You can't plan on falling in love." Damon said, "No matter with who it is. Look at me fall in love with two women both look exactly alike, but very different personalities and yet they both reject me and fall for my brother."

"They weren't meant for you then." Bella said, "You focus so much on the past Damon that you can't let go and see what the present and future have to offer you. Once we let go and accept our past our eyes are opened to what is meant for us and has probably been right in front of us all along."

Damon pondered on this for a moment and finished the last of his drink.

"I'll consider that." Damon said and placed his glass and Bella's down, "But for now…may I have this dance?" Damon asked bowing deeply to Bella.

**A/N: So did this little reunion go how you thought it would? Some questions were answered, some very nasty, but truthful things were said to our lovely resident bad boy Damon, and our sweet leading lady showed she doesn't always keep her cool.**

**Please review and let me know what you all thought about this and what you think I might do next.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You don't look like you're having fun," Damon commented as they danced.

It had been two hours since Arthur had disappeared and Bella's mood had changed considerably.

"I think I'm going to leave," Bella said.

"What about my dance?" Klaus asked appearing next to her.

"There will be other dances brother," Bella said and touched his cheek, "I have a feeling there is a game that has just started and it will not be finished quickly. Good night."

Bella made her way outside and stopped, "Why are you following me Damon?"

"I want to learn more about you." Damon said. "You intrigue me."

"How so?" Bella replied.

"Your thoughts, your past, they all draw me in," Damon said "I don't know what it is, but I have a need to know more."

"The path you wish to explore does not always contain good within it. There are harsh lessons that were learned, woeful goodbyes that were had, and a heavy heart and mind that still carries the memories. I tell you now Damon you will not like what you find." Bella said and looked at him, "But perhaps you should know, perhaps it would give you a perspective of what your existence is and how truly lucky you are."

"I don't think I'm lucky; I don't believe in it. I believe I am damned." Damon said.

"You don't know the meaning of DAMNED," Bella said and nodded her head, "I will tell you what you wish to know."

Damon and Bella arrived back at the boarding house and Bella changed out of her dress and into some black sweats and a spaghetti strap and pulled a sweater over her.

"The others are staying at their houses tonight and Stefan will be with Elena so we have the night to ourselves." Damon stated and handed her a glass of wine.

"What do you wish to know?" Bella asked.

"How was life after your family disappeared?" Damon asked.

Bella smiled a sad smile and took a drink from her glass before she spoke.

"At first I tried to pretend that nothing had changed, but I was devastatingly wrong. Klaus started to change a little at a time; at first it was him snapping at Elijah and I, when we could not find what he wished or in my case lied about it. Then he just quickly turned to nothing, but an ice cold monster. Klaus would send me ahead to set up our next home; he hoped I wouldn't know what he was up to, but I always found out. After I left there would be a mass murder; women, children, everything in the town we had been at was destroyed and the streets ran red with blood. I confronted Klaus, but by this time he no longer listened to me. From then on I refused to go ahead and the massacre stopped until Katerina." Bella said.

Damon poured her another glass, "How did that all come about?" he asked.

"Elijah had been out in the town and spotted her; he came back to the house that evening while Klaus and I were overseeing the final things being packed. You see if Elijah had never seen Katerina that day by midnight we would have moved on to a different city and Katerina would never have entered your life." Bella explained and Damon merely nodded, "Klaus was so happy and insisted Elijah form a connection with her and bring her to our home. I couldn't believe it and so I found out where she stayed and it was the doppleganger. I was about to go in and compel her to leave, but one of Klaus' men was already watching over her. It was two weeks later when we had the party and I met Katerina for the first time. I saw immediately the connection between her and Elijah, but I could also see her for what she really was. After the party I told Klaus that she would only bring trouble and despair, but he did not listen." Bella said.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

_(England 1492)_

"_Klaus I tell you now there is no good ending." Bella said to her brother who rolled his eyes, "I see the deception in her."_

"_Elijah does not seem to share your feelings." Klaus responded._

"_Because he is blinded to her mask; she will not break the curse." Bella said leaning on the table at the other end from Klaus, "I see it now brother; you will lose." _

"_DO NOT TELL ME WHAT IS AND WHAT WILL BE SISTER!" Klaus said standing up quickly, "You should know your place."_

"_My place," Bella said blurring to Klaus, "You should realize brother we are equals I have stood by you for almost five centuries now, I have protected you, I told you the truth of who you are and you dare to tell me I should know my place. You best remember who you speak to."_

"_I know who I speak to," Klaus said his entire body radiating with anger as he wrapped his hand around Bella's throat, "I speak to my sister who is weak with human emotions." He threw her across the room. _

_As quickly anger he felt appeared it dissipated at seeing his sister lying on the floor. He flashed back to the memory of her father doing that to her and immediately he felt remorse._

"_Bell, I'm ..." Klaus started to say._

_Bella cut him off, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME," Bella said as she stood up, "I am DONE Klaus, you are becoming like the monster I protected you from and I will not go through that again. You wish to break the curse you will do it without me by your side. I will not watch you be this blackened soul monster anymore; I will not protect you anymore. I AM THROUGH and mark my words Klaus you will see that I am right about Katerina. She will ruin everything." _

_Bella blurred out of the room leaving Klaus alone. He sunk into his chair and placed his head in his hands trying to convince himself his sister needed time; that she wouldn't leave._

_(Present day)_

"By morning I was gone; I kept tabs on both Elijah and Klaus. He never believed I would leave." Bella said.

"So he did to you what your father did." Damon said.

"Yes," Bella said, "I know he feels remorse, but it was too much for me to continue to stay there. Elijah never knew about it and he never will," Bella said looking at Damon.

"I won't say anything." Damon promised. "So where did you go?"

"I went to Katerina's birth place and that is how I found out she had a daughter. Her family had not hidden the birth very well so I fixed that. I knew Katerina would find a way to escape and when she did I did not wish for Klaus to find her child." Bella said. "A few years later I heard Klaus and Elijah had left England so I returned and visited Henry. He had just married Anne Boelyn."

Damon listened intently was Bella told him about meeting Elizabeth for the first time and how she met Arthur and how it all ended.

"Did you ever run into Klaus or Elijah?" Damon asked.

"I had a few near calls," Bella said," The first one was in 1770 at Versailles. It was right after Marie Antoinette was married to Louie. She was quite a naïve young girl and he was even more naïve. I was there seeing as the King and I had been friends for many years. As with Elizabeth I helped keep the supernatural out of his kingdom."

"Were you two intimate?" Damon asked.

"God no," Bella said laughing, "Louie and I were only ever friends. Although his mistress Du' Berry never liked me and I never cared for her. In fact I spoke openly of my opinions which angered her more since Louie allowed me. It was a month after the royal marriage that Klaus came to Versailles. I told Louie that I had to leave immediately and I did not return until he was on his death bed. The other time was in Germany during WWII. I knew he'd be there; one of my informant's had told me he was turning men who were already evil and depraved into vampires. I went to Germany and I cleaned his messes."

"What kind of messes?" Damon asked.

"You think Stefan was ripper when he was first turned; the people Klaus turned were already rippers when they were human which meant they were a thousand times worse than Stefan. I killed them, covered their track by burning houses or compelling the allied forces to bomb certain areas that were filled with the dead and the undead. These men Klaus turned, they turned children; even babies. It was sickening and I finally used my inside men to show Klaus what was really going on. He quit turning Nazis after that and what vampires were left which were cold ones I called in the Volturi."Bella said.

"What's the story behind that one?" Damon asked becoming even more intrigued with Bella.

"Shortly after my family disappeared I was out hunting and ran into a cold one. I had heard them, but never had I seen one. We fought and he ran, but I followed and saw that there were others in his group which surprised me since what I had been told was that they were loners. In recent months my brothers and I were forced to move often since it seemed hunters were closing in on us, but that night I saw the real reason the hunters were closing in. There were at least 30 of them the cold ones and they had massacred a village near where my brothers and I were staying. I began a search for older cold ones and I found Marcus, Aro, and Caius. I offered them power, as kings of their kind, but they answered to me. Within a month they had formed a small army and gained control. I realized they needed somewhere to rule from and I remembered a little city in Italy and that is how the Voturi was formed. Soon enough the cold ones that was causing the hunters to be great in numbers just disappeared and with them the hunters numbers did as well; only a few remained under the rule of one man."

"Van Helsing." Damon guessed.

"It's funny how things come full circle." Bella mused, "We were the cause of the hunters being formed and yet I fell in love with one."

"Irony." Damon said, "It's a bitch."

"That it is." Bella said.

"Did you ever return to England after you fed Arthur your blood?" Damon asked.

Bella's eyes became sad as she said, "Yes I did, but it was not the reason I ever wished to return. Over the years I had still watched over Elizabeth and when I received word that she was near the end of her life I went back. She had been a dear friend….no…a sister to me and I wanted to be there for her."

"Tell me about it." Damon said.

_(March 23__rd__, 1603)_

"_Leave me," Elizabeth said to her ladies in waiting as she layed in the bed._

_They did as she asked leaving her alone._

"_Oh this is so cruel." Elizabeth said to herself._

_A small laugh came from the far corner of the room._

"_Who's there?" Elizabeth said._

"_An old friend," Bella said stepping into the moonlight coming from the window and removing her hood, "Hello Elizabeth."_

"_Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth asked smiling._

"_No," Bella said and sat down next to her on the bed, "I am here."_

"_You were gone too long; I needed you." Elizabeth said._

"_You did wonderfully without me. I would have returned if you truly needed me." Bella said._

"_You knew I need you now; I do not wish to die." Elizabeth said. "Turn me."_

"_You do not want that." Bella said._

"_Then why are you here?" Elizabeth asked._

"_To say goodbye and stay with you until the end." Bella said and kissed her friend's forehead._

"_Turn me." Elizabeth said, "I want to live the life I never got to."_

"_You lived the life you were always meant to Elizabeth. You are my friend….no you are my SISTER. I wish I was you." Bella said._

"_A queen?" Elizabeth asked._

"_No," Bella said, "Human. You have no idea how lucky you are."_

"_You are the lucky one; never growing old, always young." Elizabeth said touching Bella's cheek._

"_I am not lucky Elizabeth." Bella said, "Do you know why I envy you?" Elizabeth shook her head, "If I were to turn you, if one day you decided you no longer wanted that life, you could die."_

"_You can die too." Elizabeth said._

"_No I can't. That dagger would not kill Elizabeth just merely put me to sleep until it was pulled out. You are lucky because you are going to be free of the pain and hurt of this world. You will no longer hurt, or be sad, or fear anything. I will always be bound to this world; I will never escape it. You will see a light and go into it; I will only ever see darkness. Death is a gift Elizabeth; it stops all the ugly things in this world we feel and see. Do not fear death Elizabeth; it is not meant to punish you." Bella said._

"_I never thought of it that way." Elizabeth said. "You will stay?"_

"_Until the end." Bella said._

(Present day)

Damon was silent looking at Bella intently as she finished her glass.

"Like I said Damon you know nothing of being damned. You still have the gift of death; it can take you away and end every heartache, every sadness you feel, but I will never have that. I am the one DAMNED I will never know the relief of death. I will always feel pain and sadness and see it because for me there is no death. There is no light at the end of the tunnel; there is only ever darkness and a never ending tunnel for me. You are lucky you still have the option of death and you should remember that." Bella said and walked toward the stairs, "There is another good thing about death."

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"The fact that you still have the gift of death means you still have the chance at redemption. You will always have a chance redeem yourself Damon the question is do you really want it?" Bella said and went upstairs to her room.

**A/N: Okay so in my psych class we are talking about death and this is what inspired this chapter. I also had someone very close to me who died and told me death isn't anything to fear because on the other side of death is Heaven and there is no hurt or sadness there. I don't know if you believe in God, but I do and I know my great-grandmother was right when she told me this. When my time comes I won't be afraid because I know that this life is temporary; everything is temporary, but that's okay. I want what time I have to mean something and I know that hurt and sadness come with this life, but with hurt and sadness comes love and happiness. I hope you all keep that in mind; tell the people you care about you love them or how much they mean to you. Don't waste anytime you have because it's all temporary and tomorrow may never come. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you take my advice.**

"**If you are not ready to die, then how can you live?"**

** ~Charles de Lint, Svaha~**


	19. Chapter 19

Bella woke up the next day and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Elijah was sitting.

"Have I kept you waiting long brother?" Bella asked taking the cup of tea he held for her.

"No," Elijah said, "I thought you should rest; you looked drain."

"A subtle way to bring up what you wish to know." Bella replied. "Klaus is waiting outside for us to speak. Let me get dressed and I will tell you what you wish to know."

Bella returned a few moments later and walked outside with Elijah to a waiting Klaus.

"Have fun last night Bell?" Klaus asked smiling.

"More than you did." Bella replied. "Shall we?"

They walked into the woods and found some fallen trees to sit on.

"What else do you want to know other than what you've overheard?" Bella asked.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Elijah asked. "You turned someone Isa."

"Do you think I intended for such a thing to happen?" Bella snapped, "I only meant to heal him. I could not let him die."

"I always told you human emotions make you weak." Klaus taunted.

"Then why are you trying to protect me from getting hurt Klaus?" Bella countered, "You allow your HUMAN emotions to get in the way of your ultimate goal."

"I will be freed." Klaus said.

"Do not think me daft I know that is not all you want. You wish to make more like yourself." Bella said and Klaus froze, "Really Klaus you are insane if you think I will allow that to happen; do you have any idea the danger you put us in? What if those made hybrids become rabid?"

"Enough," Elijah said stepping in, "We will deal with your goals later, but right now Isa is playing us as she did when she was a child and shifting the focus to something else." he said and looked at Bella, "That will not work this time. Now then what do you plan to do?"

"I will deal with it since it is my problem." Bella stated simply.

"If he is here to hurt you Isa it becomes our problem. You are our sister and I will not allow anything to happen to you." Elijah stated and walked up to Bella, "You are not going to be in this alone whether you like it or not."

"He's right Bell," Klaus said, "You're too precious to lose."

"Haven't you two figured it out yet," Bella said and touched each of their cheeks, "You lost me five hundred years ago. For once listen to me and stay out of this."

Bella blurred away deeper into the forest until she came to the falls. She sat down on a nearby rock and closed her eyes.

"What a beautiful sight." A voice said, "And I don't mean the water fall."

"I knew you would find me." Bella replied turning to look at Arthur, "Took you a little longer than I thought."

"You look beautiful I believe in any era." Arthur said.

"You're one to talk," Bella replied, "You look dashing even in jeans and a t-shirt." They were silent for a moment until Bella spoke again, "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"What do you wish to know?" Arthur said, "I'm an open book unlike you."

"I already know what I want to know."

"Then how about I ask you a question," Arthur said, "Did you enjoy toying with me?"

"That's it," Bella said, "I did not toy with you, I did not mean to harm you, and I certainly never meant to have you turned. I would never wish this life on you of all people. I loved you more than I ever loved anyone. I gave you everything I had."

"You gave me nothing but lies," Arthur yelled, "You came into my life and ruined everything. I killed my own father for you, a soulless monster."

Bella steeled herself, "If that ridiculous train of thought helps you sleep at night then good. If it helps make you more resolve in killing me then fine. Just get it over with and KILL ME." She yelled.

Arthur blurred, he wrapped his hand around her throat and raised the dagger. Bella never blinked, she never showed fear. She just stared at Arthur as a single tear full of sorrow dropped from the corner of her eye.

Arthur pulled back, "No," he said, "Your death will not be that easy." He knelt down coming face to face with her, "I am going to make you suffer like I have suffered all these years. I am going to make you beg me to kill you and even then I won't do it. No your death will not come on your terms it will come on mine." Arthur began to walk away, but stopped, "I hope you are prepared Isabella, for the coming days will test everything you know and feel. I will break you down to nothing because that is what I feel for you…nothing."

With that Arthur disappeared and Bella began to cry.

Three hours later Bella walked into The Grill and sat down only to be interrupted by Carol Lockwood.

"Isabella," Carol said, "I am so glad to see you."

"Hello Ms. Lockwood," Bella said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good and please call me Carol. I was actually going to call Elijah to get a hold of you, but this worked out so much better." Carol said, "Do you have any plans to leave?"

"No," Bella said, "I have decided to take a bit of a break from work." Bella said.

"Fantastic do you think you could help me?" Carol said, "I'm planning another party here in a month right around Halloween. Would you mind helping me plan it? I want it to be Victorian Gothic themed with some of the ambiance of Bram Stoker's Dracula the movie."

"I would love to help." Bella said, "But why me?"

"Well I talked to your brother further and I found out you study the victorian gothic era and I figured you could help me with the costumes that should be worn the decoration and he also told me you did a lot of research on Dracula." Carol said.

"I did," Bella said, "I studied the legend of Vlad the Impaler and I have visited the castles linked to him and his supposed gravesite."

"Wonderful," Carol said smiling, "Oh this is going to be fantastic. Oh by the way I am throwing a little dinner party for you; just a welcome to town little get together tomorrow night."

"Oh Carol you don't have to," Bella said.

"Oh no I insist; I plan on using your knowledge to my full advantage the least I can do is cook you a dinner." Carol said, "7 tomorrow night, don't be late and it's cocktail wear."

"Carol roped you in," Damon said sitting down next to Bella and ordering them drinks, "I hope you know you're her new toy."

"I am no one's toy least of all hers." Bella said, "Did my brothers send you?"

"No," Damon said, "I was out walking and came across an interesting sight. A man holding an exquisite beauty by the throat with a dagger raised over her heart."

"So you being the chivalrous man you stayed out of the lady's business. How kind of you." Bella said condescendingly.

"You did tell us to stay out of if." Damon remarked.

"At least someone is respecting my wishes," Bella said, "But I do have a sneaky suspicion you have something up your sleeve."

"Bella," Damon said, "I don't show my hand until it's time to call."

"You gamble Mr. Salvatore," Bella asked.

"Only when there's something worth gaining." Damon replied smiling.

"Then please tell me what is it that you see worth gaining that you are willing to gamble with your life and everyone else's as well." Bella asked.

"You," Damon said simply, "I don't take to too many people, but you I like. You're fun, intriguing, and what can I say I'm a sucker for a rare beauty."

"I'm not worth risking your life Damon." Bella said, "Arthur is cunning, intelligent, and he is ruthless. You heard him earlier; he plans on making me suffer."

"And I know you well enough to know you are already at least two steps ahead of him." Damon said, "Let me help you."

"Why?" Bella asked, "You better give me a damn good reason."

"How about because you and I are alike," Damon said finishing his drink, "More than either one of us wants to admit and…."

"And," Bella pressed.

"And maybe I'm more than like you," Damon said and smiled, "But only a little."

"Only a little," Bella repeated.

"Okay maybe more than a little, but you're starting to push it." Damon said pretending to be annoyed.

Bella laughed and smiled, "Well than admittedly I perhaps more than like you as well."

"So it's settled," Damon said and raised his glass, "To partnership."

Bella raised hers as well, "To partnership."

Their glasses clinked and they downed their drinks.

"When do we start?" Damon asked.

Bella smiled slyly and signaled for another round, "We already have. He was here about two minutes ago and left when you said I was worth risking your life for."

Damon smiled, "Well at least I got under someone's skin today, but how do you feel about it?"

Bella became very sad as she spoke, "I feel as though I am betraying him; I loved him Damon, more than I have ever loved any man. I risked everything for him and I feel as though I deserve what's coming," Bella said but then her eyes became cold, "But others do not deserve to suffer for my mistakes. Arthur wishes to punish me for what I did, but he intends to harm others in order to make me suffer."

"You know why he is doing that," Damon said and Bella shook her head no, "Because deep down he knows you have a heart, he knows you aren't soulless and he intends to break yours like you did his." Damon grabbed Bella's face and forced her to look at him, "But you didn't break his heart, he broke it himself when he couldn't look pass something that you had no control over. He became what he is now because of his own ignorance."

"That's not true." Bella said sadly.

"I know because that's why I am the way I am. Sure Katherine had something to do with it, but like you said I chose not to get over it and here I am." Damon said honestly.

"What's brought all this up?" Bella asked, "Why are you suddenly opening up?"

"I think you have caused it," Damon said, "Your brothers have constantly said you make people think….really think and I didn't believe it until last night. Your conviction behind the idea of redemption drew me in. I've never believed in it and as of right now I don't, but you do and it's your conviction that pushes me towards wanting to believe in it."

"There is such a thing Damon," Bella said, "And in truth you are already on your way there."

"You believe so?" Damon asked.

"I know so," Bella said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I need to get my head straight." Bella said simply,

"You won't be coming back to the boarding house tonight?" Damon said,

"No," Bella said, "Don't worry Damon I can take care of myself." She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Damon."

Arthur paced his hotel room and threw a bottle against the wall.

Who was this Damon? Did he think he had a claim on Isabella…his Isabella?

Arthur wished he could hate her, but a part of him still loved her; anytime he saw a painting or picture of her he quit breathing. She was his everything at one point in time and then she took everything from him; made him question everything and turned him into this monster. He hated her for all of it, but still a part of him could not stop loving her.

He wanted that feeling to go away and decided that if he could break her like she broke him and then kill her it would free him.

The clocks in his head began to turn once again as he looked out the window of his hotel. Tomorrow night the plan began; he smiled as he thought this and raised the glass to his lips.

"Get ready dear," Arthur said, "You are mine Isabella Alexandria Bathory, only mine and I am going to show you that. By my hand you will die and then I will be free."

**A/N: Trouble is brewing in Mystic Falls, but then again when isn't it brewing?**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the Damon/Bella moments in this chapter. I worked really hard on them. I wanted to show a little bit of Damon's soft side, but I still wanted to keep him the smart ass guarded vampire we all love.**

**Next update sometime next week, but in the mean time….REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Redemption….Redemption…Redemption.

It sounded so foreign and unattainable as Damon kept saying it over and over in his mind. This concept that you could be forgiven no matter how horrible your crime was. The thought that she believed he could be redeemed…it was just inconceivable to him. Stefan never really believed he could be saved, Elena didn't believe it either, but a complete stranger believed he could be saved.

Damon poured himself another drink and stared into the fire. The concept of redemption he always laughed at it. He believed he was damned and that nothing could save him, but talking with Bella made him think beyond what he could see. She was forcing his true thoughts to the surface and that was only happening because he was allowing it. He wanted to know her; to see things as she saw. She wasn't like Elena; she was quiet yet heard, subtle yet commanding, guarded but open.

"Damon," Stefan said coming in.

"Thought you were staying with Elena," Damon said.

"I was, but she decided she wanted to be alone." Stefan replied, "Why are you still awake?"

"Thinking," Damon said.

"About?" Stefan pressed.

"Why curious brother," Damon said putting his guard back up.

"I see you changing," Stefan said, "You're thinking before you act. Not something you've been known to do."

"This is a crazy time," Damon replied, "I'm adapting to the situation."

"Bullshit," Stefan said, "She's gotten under your skin."

"Such foul language coming from the good son," Damon mocked, "What would father say?"

"Nothing because he is DEAD." Stefan replied, "She's gotten her hooks into you and you don't know what to do. For once someone is making you see the bigger picture and the truth. Damon I think she's bringing the human out in you."

Damon laughed, "Sure brother, this nobody girl is bringing me to my senses. This complete stranger is doing what none of you could do; keep on believing that Steffie, maybe one day it will come true."

_Ring, ring, ring…._

Stefan's cell rang;

"Hello," Stefan said.

"Stefan I need you and Damon to meet me at Magnolia plantation." Elena said.

"Why there?" Stefan asked.

"Because Bella bought it, she said that there needed to be neutral territory where all of us could meet so she bought it." Elena explained quickly, "Look something seems to have happened. Elijah called and told us to meet them there and I heard yelling the background. I think Klaus and Bella were getting into it."

Damon quickly came over and took the phone from Stefan, "We'll be there in a minute." He said and hung up.

Within ten minutes Damon and Stefan were entering Magnolia Plantation house and found Bella on the couch drinking wine like it was water and she had just been rescued from the desert.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked standing next to Elena and wrapping his arms around her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bella said and poured another glass, "That is going to get you into trouble."

"What is she talking about?" Elena said shrinking back into Stefan.

"Yes," Bella said looking straight at a disheveled Klaus, "Tell them your brilliant idea."

"Oh come now Bell," Klaus said, "It's not that horrible of a thing."

"Really," Bella said slamming her glass down, "It's not that horrible of a thing," she mocked, "You listen to me Nicklaus give him his memory back." She said pointing to Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Back in the 20's do you remember anything? It was the height of your ripper days." Bella said.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"I heard about you, but I've seen what you've done through his mind." Bella said pointing to Klaus. "Now you tell him or I swear to God…"

Klaus interrupted her, "Alright, alright," he said and walked over to Stefan, "This is the reason I never tried to kill you….Remember." he said compelling Stefan.

Immediately images came flooding back of that time and of Klaus and his sister.

"I remember," Stefan said then looked at Bella, "I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Because my dear brother here has awoken Rebecca," Bella spat out and poured another glass.

"Who's Rebecca?" Bonnie asked.

"Our other sister," Elijah said, "We never got along with her and I thought you had stuck her in the box with all the others."

"Oh he did," Bella said, "But after you left he let her out and then stuck her back in after a certain person found him at Gloria's."

"Bell," Klaus warned, "Let's not go there. Yes I let her out, but I thought she could help us."

"No, she won't," Bella said and threw her glass at Klaus, but he ducked and it shattered against the wall, "She is going to wreak havoc all over this town. She's unstable, petty, and an all-around spoiled brat."

"The same can be said for you," a female voice said and everyone turned around to see a pretty little blonde standing behind them, "You always were Elijah and Nicklaus' favorite." Rebecca's eyes fell on Stefan and when she saw him all over Elena she flew into a rage.

Before she could even reach Elena, Bella already had Rebecca pinned against the wall;

"Listen to me carefully," Bella hissed her vampire face out, "If you so much as harm a hair on hers or any of her family or friends heads I will make you regret ever being woken up. Do you understand me Rebecca?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Rebecca hissed back her vampire face coming out; "I know all your deep dark secrets."

"You only think you do because you are an entitled little bitch!" Bella said, "Don't cross me Rebecca; this is a different time and I am different as well." Bella released her, "You stay away from them," Bella said pointing to Elena and Stefan, "He loves her…all you were was blood lust phase."

Rebecca rushed Bella, but Elijah and Klaus interfered. Klaus held Rebecca while Elijah held Bella;

"Enough," Elijah said and looked at Rebecca, "You attack her again and I will place you back in that box myself."

"Listen to him Rebecca," Klaus said gripping her tightly, "You aren't exactly in the position to play the game by your rules, so just be nice and retract your claws." Rebecca did as she was told and relaxed, "There's a good girl." Klaus said and released her.

Elijah released Bella and the two women stared each other down.

"Stefan I want to go," Elena whispered,

"Why?" Rebecca said and then she caught sight of the necklace around Elena's neck, "My necklace," she hissed and in a moment she had pinned Elena against the wall, "How dare you!" she yelled.

Rebecca was about to sink her teeth into her neck, but Bella interfered again and grabbed Rebecca by the back of her hair.

"Don't even think about it." Bella hissed.

"That's my necklace!" Rebecca seethed.

"New way of things Becky," Bella said calling Rebecca by the shortened version of her name that she hated, "Possession is nine tenths of the law now. Elena's wearing it therefore it's hers."

"Let me go." Rebecca said struggling. "It's mine!"

Bella slammed Rebecca into the wall and held her there;

"Actually it's mine," Bella hissed, "You only took it after I left so since it was originally mine I'm giving it to her so back off."

"Stop it," Klaus said coming and prying Bella off of Rebecca, "I love a good cat fight as much as the next guy, but we don't have time. Rebecca we need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Rebecca seethed.

"We don't need her help." Bella said staring Rebecca down, "My problem I'll deal with it."

"Oh little Isabella is in trouble…what a shock," Rebecca said tauntingly. "What did you do now?"

"None of your business," Bella said through clenched teeth then looked at Elijah and Klaus, "I want NOTHING to do with her do you understand me? I want her out of my sight and not involved in this." Then her gaze turned to Rebecca, "Cross me again and I will rip that puny thing you call a heart out and shove it down your throat. I want you out of MY home and do it soon."

Bella stormed out of the house.

"Well that was interesting," Jeremy said breaking the silence, "I think we are going to go before she comes back."

Elena looked at Rebecca and said, "If I were you I would get the hell out of here before she gets back."

"Well you aren't me," Rebecca said, "And you never will be." Then she looked at Stefan, "Consider me jealous."

"Wow," Damon said, "You two just don't ever listen to her do you?" he asked looking at Klaus and Elijah and then he quickly walked outside and followed Bella's scent and caught up to her.

"Bella," he said touching her shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Bella said pulling away.

"Come on…misery loves company and I have been told I'm excellent company." Damon responded.

"Not in the mood for your childish games Damon." Bella replied. "You don't want to be around me right now."

"Your temper can't be any worse than Klaus'" Damon said, "That guy gives me a run for my money."

Bella turned quickly and pinned Damon to a tree her fangs bared, "Listen very carefully Damon when it comes to my temper Klaus' pales in comparison. Why do you think he and Elijah fear me? They have seen my temper only slightly; that is nothing compared to my temper at this moment. They know better than to cross me especially now and you should as well. People who don't, tend to lose their heads." Bella said and then relaxed a little, "And yours is so pretty it would be a waste to ruin it."

Bella disappeared into the darkness and a little chuckle came from behind Damon;

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind me," Rebecca said stepping into moonlight, "Why do you chase her? I mean seriously what is so interesting about her that has everyone listening to her."

"She has something worth hearing maybe," Damon said, "Why do you seem to hate her so much?"

"She's a nuisance." Rebecca said, "Why she was chosen to change I'll never know."

Damon smirked, "Now I see it," he said, "She never mentioned you, Klaus and Elijah never mentioned you…you don't mean anything to them."

Rebecca's eyes grew cold, "No I mean something to someone more important than them, someone who has power and when he comes back your all in trouble."

"Empty threats again Rebecca," Klaus said coming out of the shadows, "Nice to know where your loyalties lie."

"Bite me Nick," Rebecca said.

"Don't tempt me," Klaus replied, "Listen closely Rebecca you can either help us or go back in the box; makes no difference to me."

"Always protecting little Isabella; she should have died a long time ago." Rebecca sneered.

Klaus pinned Rebecca to a tree, "Is that a threat Rebecca because you know how I feel about threats towards her."

Rebecca tensed, "No just stating a fact Nick." She sighed, "Fine I'll help you, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Who said we were happy to be asking for your help," Klaus said and released her, "even after 90 years your still the self-centered bitch you were when I put you in that box. Now you will listen to Bell, do as she says and keep your comments to yourself. Now run along and go get some more suitable clothes, you start school tomorrow."

"I hate you," Rebecca said and blurred away.

"Word of the wise Damon," Klaus said looking the direction Rebecca had gone, "Don't let your guard down with that one. She'll drive a stake in your heart if she gets the chance."

"I have no interest in her," Damon replied guarded.

"True, but you have an interest in Bell; Rebecca hates her with a passion. When she can she will hurt Bell." Klaus responded looking at Damon.

"Are you saying she would stake Isabella?" Damon asked.

"No that would be too easy; Rebecca prefers the pain in the heart route. She likes to hurt Bell emotionally…as if their father didn't do that enough." Klaus said angrily.

"So Rebecca is your half-sister; she's not like you." Damon clarified.

"Correct," Klaus said.

"Isabella said she was the only girl…" Damon said.

Klaus interrupted, "Let me stop you there Damon; that is not my story to tell, it's Bell's and if she chooses to tell you then you may know."

"Funny how you won't tell me about that and say it's her choice when all you've done since she has interrupted your plans is stick your nose where she doesn't want you." Damon mused.

"You're an older brother Damon," Klaus said stepping closer to him, "You tell me why I do it."

"Doesn't make it right." Damon replied through clenched teeth.

"Nothing ever does seem right to the person we are trying to protect; especially when they feel guilt and remorse for what they've done in the past." Klaus said, "We older siblings are programmed to protect the younger ones… whether they or we like it or not. It's in our blood; why do you think I carry my "family", and I use the term loosely, around in their coffins? Something still holds me to them and I can't cut that tie."

With that Klaus blurred away leaving Damon standing alone in the woods.

**A/N: Alright you guys here you go. I am so very sorry it took so long to get this out; work, school, weddings, etc… it just all got clumped together. Good news is that as long as my teachers don't load me up on homework in the next two weeks I will be updating again.**

**How do you like that I brought Rebecca into it? I really wanna know if you guys like the dynamic between her and Bella. More of their history will be revealed next chapter.**

**Now then again I'm sorry for the long wait. Reviews will show me that I am forgiven.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca…

Bella, would rather Arthur kill her before she accepted help from that demonic bitch from hell. Rebecca was nothing more than a treacherous leech who could care less about anything or anyone, but herself. She was the exact remake of Bella's father only in female form and preferred the emotional and mental torture rather than physical. She never like getting blood on her hands and was Armand's only daughter that he truly recognized.

From the day Bella was born Armand knew that she was going to be trouble; something about her entire essence told him to destroy her, but Maria protected her. Maria knew that Isabella was there for one purpose; a purpose that Maria could not fulfill herself….protect Klaus. Maria had found love with Klaus' father, but at the risk of her lover and child being killed she stayed with Armand. The day she found herself pregnant a glimmer of hope ignited in her; she felt like there was something that could stop Armand and she was right.

As soon as Bella was old enough to speak she stood up to her father, knowing full well the consequences of challenging Armand Victor Bathory. To Elijah and all her other siblings when they were younger she was there little bit of hope; although eventually all lost it soon after turning. The only one, who never looked at her that way and hated her, possibly even more than Armand did, was Rebecca.

Rebecca was the apple of her father's eye; she shared all his views and his cruelty towards others. She did anything and everything to please Armand; including being cruel to Isabella….

_(May 736 a.d.)_

"_Well," Armand said walking into the room with Rebecca tagging behind him, "Have you given me another healthy son?" he asked Maria._

"_I have given you a healthy child yes," Maria replied, "But not a son…a daughter." She said smiling._

_Armand's eyes grew cold, "Why do I need another daughter when I have Rebecca here?" he asked._

"_I do not decide these things Armand," Maria replied cradling the baby girl sleeping in her arms._

"_Well get rid of it," Armand said._

"_I will not," Maria said standing up to her husband._

"_You will do as I say," Armand said through gritted teeth._

"_I have always done as you ask, but on this I shall not," Maria said._

"_Why do you disobey me woman?" Armand shouted._

_To the surprise of everyone the shouting did not disturb the sleeping girl._

"_Because you have your daughter and she will be mine," Maria said, "I will not back down Armand."_

"_Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "But know this Maria she will not be welcomed by me; I shall not claim her as my daughter, she is no more than property to me." He looked at the baby one last time with disgust and walked out the door._

_Rebecca walked up to her mother's bed and looked at the baby;_

"_Say hello to your new sister," Maria said smiling._

_Rebecca glared at the baby as she said, "I have no sister; she is nothing more than wasted space, I hope she dies."_

_Upon hearing this suddenly the baby girl's eyes opened and her icy blue eyes pierced Rebecca's. It was if the baby girl understood what Rebecca had said and was intimidating her. Rebecca couldn't move; she was frozen in the gaze of those eyes. When the baby girl finally blinked Rebecca could move and quickly ran out of the room followed by her brothers. The baby girl looked up at her mother and smiled and toothless smile which Maria returned._

"_You have been blessed my daughter," Maria whispered, "You are more powerful than you even realize; never allow them to take away your spirit as they have mine." She said and kissed the baby's forehead, "Sleep now my beauty," she said and then her smile grew wide, "Beauty; beauty is hope and light so I shall call you Isabella since you are the only hope and light I see."_

Present Day Mystic Falls

Bella returned back to Magnolia Plantation right before dawn and went directly to bed. She did not wake up until Twilight and when she realized this it saddened her a bit. A part of her wished Edward had come for her that he would take her far away. She laughed at this thought; the thought of the child from her youth. There was no white knight in amour coming to her rescue, not even the sweet release of death was within her grasp.

She arose and showered then fixed her hair. Once she was finished she went to her closet and began searching for a dress for tonight at the Lockwood dinner.

"Well, well," a voice that was nails on a chalkboard for her said and she cringed, "Why are you getting dressed up?"

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked not even bothering to look at Rebecca, "I thought I told you to stay away."

"Now when I have ever done what you have told me?" Rebecca said walking over to Bella's vanity, "I am older than you."

"And yet you still act like a spoiled rotten 16 year old," Bella retorted.

"Not my fault I was father's favorite." Rebecca replied coolly.

Bella let out a short laugh, "You speak as though I give a damn that you were his favorite."

"Oh admit it Belly," Rebecca said using the nickname she came up with, "You hate it; it's alright if I were in your shoes I would hate it too, but thankfully I'm not."

"You know what Rebecca," Bella said turning to face her, "You're right; I hate the fact that you were his favorite, that you had your crooked nose so far up his ass you were nothing more than shit in a dress."

Rebecca stood up and blurred getting right in Bella's face;

"What did you say?" Rebecca seethed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I not speak clearly enough?" Bella asked innocently, "Well than my apologies I'll say it again. You're right Rebecca, I hate the fact that you were his favorite. That you had your crooked nose so far up his ass you ended up being nothing more than shit in a dress." Bella said slowly, "There did you hear it clearly that time or do I need to say it again?"

"Ladies is there a problem?" Klaus asked walking into the room.

"No," Bella said turning back to her closet, "What is she still doing here?"

"Oh come on Bell," Klaus said walking over to his sister, "Can't you play nice?"

"It's not me you should worry about Nicklaus," Bella said, "Becky can't play nice and won't."

"I can when I have no other choice." Rebecca replied, "After all you all are my only family left."

"Such a burden for you I assume," Bella replied picking out a black sleeveless Versace dress with a belt.

"Where are you going this evening?" Rebecca asked.

"So glad you asked you are going with us to dinner," Klaus said as Bella glared at him. "Like you said Bell we can't trust her enough to play nice."

Bella didn't respond she merely went into the bathroom and dressed. When she returned to her room Klaus and Rebecca had left so she quickly put on a white wool coat and headed for the front door. She opened the door and was surprised to see who was there;

"Damon," Bella said shocked, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I figured you needed someone entertaining to accompany you to dinner other than your bitchy sister, uptight brother, and psycho half-brother." Damon said smiling as he kissed her hand.

Bella smiled, "So instead I get the cocky, live in the moment guy." She observed.

"I have been told I'm great company," Damon pressed, "And like you said we did form some sort of partnership."

"That we did," Bella replied, "I do some what expect you to be a gentleman Damon."

"I wouldn't be anything else." Damon replied mocking shock.

"I'm very serious Damon," Bella said, "I have a certain integrity I wish to keep intact and I do not wish to be made out to be a floozy."

Damon looked at her shocked, "Isabella," he said softly, "I would never make you out to be that."

Bella smiled and said, "That's good to know." Then she turned her head slightly and said, "I'll see you two at the Lockwoods," she said turning to look at Damon, "I have another escort for the evening."

Damon was a perfect gentleman; he opened the car door and then they were off to the Lockwoods'.

"So," Damon said, "Since we are partners I thought we could discuss what the next move is."

"Well I need to know if you're ready," Bella said simply.

"Ready for what?" Damon asked shifting into second gear.

"I'm positive Arthur will be there tonight and I want you to be fully aware what you are getting into." Bella said.

"Let me guess," Damon said, "Arthur may hate you, but he still thinks you're his which makes him despise you even more. He wants to kill you, but his love for you hinders him."

"It has turned him mad," Bella said frankly, "The love he had for me turned into an obsession which has now turned him mad." She looked out the window, "I did that to him."

"No you didn't," Damon said firmly, "He choose to let his anger and hate override his judgment and more importantly his humanity. You had nothing to do with it; you fell in love with a man you believed was worthy of it. That is all."

"You give very insightful advice Damon," Bella said and looked at him, "Perhaps you should take some from others."

"Maybe I already have." Damon said looking back at her as he parked in front of the Lockwoods. "I know exactly what I'm getting into and I am well prepared for it so stop worrying."

Damon got out of the car and opened Bella's door, "Shall we Miss Smith?"

Isabella took his arm gratefully and they walked up to the door.

"Lose the attitude Rebecca," Klaus said straightening his tie in the mirror. Rebecca appeared behind him and he sighed, "Not that one, you have to be presentable, the Lockwoods are head of the counsel and Ms. Lockwood is the mayor."

"You are just worried how Isabella will look when her sister shows up looking like a hooker." Rebecca spat out.

Klaus blurred and pinned Rebecca to the wall, "When are you going to let it all go? I know you felt the same way we did about him yet you are loyal to him…why? Why don't you be grateful for the real family you have? Myself, Elijah, and yes Isabella. If I remember correctly you displeased father once or twice and she came to your rescue so why don't you work with us Rebecca and not against us. It's just a brotherly suggestion otherwise you can go back in the box."

Klaus released her and looked back at the mirror, "Twenty minutes you had better be ready and meet me downstairs. I want you on your best behavior."

Klaus walked out of the room and Rebecca and looked in the mirror as she reminisced;

_London 779_

"_I ask you to do one simple thing Rebecca, one thing!" Armand shouted, "How difficult is it for you to do a simple task?"_

"_I'm sorry father," Rebecca said close to tears, "I did everything you asked, but the hunters just appeared."_

"_So therein lies the problem; YOU DIDN'T THINK!" Armand shouted and slapped Rebecca across the face._

_He raised his hand again, but someone grabbed it;_

"_Get away from her." Isabella said through gritted teeth._

"_Once again being the savior to all the unworthy," Armand said and yanked his hand from Isabella's grasp, "Perhaps you would like to take her beating for her on top of the one I am about to give you."_

"_You can try, but you and I both know the only one who will be left bleeding in the end will be you," Isabella said looking him defiantly in the eye, "So do you want to try and beat me now?"_

"_Mark my words you ungrateful bitch you will regret ever crossing me." Armand said and walked out of the room._

_Isabella knelt next to Rebecca and took her hand, "Are you alright sister?" she asked._

"_Don't touch me," Rebecca said pulling her hand out of Isabella's, "And don't call me your sister. I am not your sister; you shouldn't even be born and you should learn to mind your own business. You've just made things worse as always."_

"_Rebecca I was only trying to help," Isabella said._

"_Well don't," Rebecca snapped, "I don't need the help from a pathetic mistake." She hissed and stormed out of the room after Armand._

Present Day Mystic Falls.

Her father had always been a cold and cruel man. Even when she gained approval from him it came at a cost; a cost that most of the time she didn't want to pay. Even though she had been horrible to Isabella from the day she was born each time Armand raised a had to Rebecca herself Isabella was there saving her and defending her no matter what pain Rebecca had caused her.

"I'm waiting Rebecca," Klaus said from downstairs.

Rebecca shook her head to clear it and got dressed. Before she walked out of the bedroom she looked in the mirror once more and she could see the sadness in her own eyes; a sadness she had caused herself by trying to be apple of her father's eye.

**A/N: Okay you guys I am so sorry for the long wait. School, work, and family have been crazy and they come first…not to say you all aren't important to me, just I have prior commitments before the story. **

**I wanted to get this out to you guys because for the next three weeks you probably won't see an update. I have finals coming up labs due, papers due, THANKSGIVING of course, my boyfriend's birthday as well as his sister's birthday and his mom's birthday. So I'm sorry, but if I get time I will write and I will post as soon as I can.**

**Please review that way I know you will stick with me through these next few weeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Isabella," Ms. Lockwood said as Bella entered the house, "You are right on time."

"Well I do believe in punctuality." Bella said, "And thank you for doing this for me. I feel truly honored."

"Well," Carol said smiling proudly, "I do try my best to make everyone feel welcomed and I should be thanking you for agreeing to help me with that party."

Carol led Bella into the foyer and introduced her to everyone. The last person they came upon Bella tensed at bit, but put on a fake smile;

"And this Isabella is Arthur Van Helsing. He was an acquaintance of my late husband."

Arthur turned around and smiled at Bella, "Miss Smith I have heard so much about you from Carol I feel as though I practically know you."

"Well Mr. Van Helsing I find that you never truly know who someone is." Bella replied shaking his hand.

"That is very true Miss Smith." Arthur replied smirking at her.

Damon took this as his opportunity to get involved;

"Hello I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon said stretching out his hand to shake Arthur's.

"Arthur Van Helsing," Arthur replied and begrudgingly took Damon's hand. "How do you two know one another?"

"Mutual acquaintances," Damon said smiling,

"Oh come now Damon," Klaus' voice said from the doorway, "We are more than acquaintances I would like to think we're friends." Klaus walked passed and took Arthur's hand, "Klaus Smith; I'm Isabella's older brother and this is our sister Rebecca Smith."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Arthur said.

Rebecca stepped from behind Klaus and got a good look at Arthur and immediately recognized him and he her. Arthur smiled evilly;

"Have we met before?" he asked Rebecca.

"I don't think so," Rebecca said in barely a whisper, "Will you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Upstairs and to the left." Carol said and Rebecca quickly left the room.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Carol said leaving Arthur, Isabella, Damon, Elijah, and Klaus alone.

"How do you know her?" Isabella asked menacingly.

"You'll have to ask her," Arthur said, "Perhaps I've already started torturing you my dear Isabella."

Arthur walked out of the room and Bella headed up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Rebecca," Bella said knocking and trying to open the door, but it was locked, "Rebecca open the door."

Bella finally turned the knob breaking the handle and opened the door to find her sister slumped in the corner petrified.

"Rebecca," Bella said kneeling next to her, "Rebecca look at me." Rebecca looked at her, "You know him." Rebecca nodded, "How?"

Rebecca shook her head furiously sided to side and Bella placed her hands on her face to stop her.

"Okay, okay," Bella said, "Then let me see."

Bella looked into Rebecca's eyes and immediately saw Rebecca's fearful and horrifying memories of torture and pain.

Bella fell back breathing hard.

"This happened while you were away from Klaus. In the 1800's." Bella said.

"Yes," Rebecca whispered.

"Stand up," Bella said standing up herself, "Rebecca get up."

"I can't," Rebecca said.

"Yes you can," Bella said and pulled her up, "You are Rebecca Bathory, you are over a thousand years old. Arthur will not hurt you ever again. Have I ever broken my promise to you?"

"No," Rebecca said, "But why would you protect me when I never protected you?"

"Because you're my sister." Bella said, "That's what sisters' do."

Isabella helped Rebecca stand, wiped the tears from her eyes and linked their arms;

"Do not show him fear Rebecca," Bella said seriously, "Do remember how you acted towards me with Father?" she asked and Rebecca nodded, "That's how I want you to act when we get down there. You take whatever hatred you have for me and push it towards him. For once Rebecca, please do as I ask."

"I will," Rebecca said straightening herself. "Do not think that in my one human moment of weakness that we are close."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Bella said, "But we have to show him a strong front; can you do that?"

Rebecca nodded and followed behind Bella with her head up;

"Everything alright?" Carol asked.

"Never better," Bella said going to stand next to Damon, "Sisterly moment,"

"You have such a wonderful home Ms. Lockwood," Rebecca said ignoring Arthur.

"Why thank you dear," Carol said flattered, "Do you enjoy history like your sister?"

"No I'm afraid my interests go more towards art history," Rebecca said.

"Oh well I must say Elijah your family is so cultured and quite impressive." Carol said.

"Thank you," Elijah said smiling, "I'm sorry Mr. Van Helsing, but is it that you do?"

"I run a private protection agency," Arthur said as he watched Damon slip his arm around Bella's waist and her glared.

"Well dinner is ready," Carol said and walked into the dining room with Elijah followed by everyone else.

Arthur was seated directly across from Bella and she watched as he sent daggers towards Damon.

"Something wrong Mr. Van Helsing," Bella asked nonchalantly.

"I just don't really see the connection between the two of you," Arthur said bluntly. "He doesn't seem like your type."

"You obviously don't know me that well then," Bella said smiling, "Don't make assumptions Mr. Van Helsing…they can sometimes be deadly."

"Dutifully noted," Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"So Arthur," Damon said sipping his wine, "Where are you from?"

"London," Arthur said, "I have lived there most of my life." He looked towards Bella, "Have you ever been there?"

"Quite a few times actually," Bella said and took a bite of her salad. "I studied Queen Elizabeth I's reign. She was quite the woman; she was able to discern someone from their reputation."

Arthur snapped his spoon in half and Bella smirked.

"So Arthur," Klaus said smiling, "Do you have a girl? We all have dates except for you."

"I did once, but she betrayed me," Arthur said looking directly at Bella.

"That's awful," Carol commented.

"I quite a agree," Arthur replied, "She hid a great many unsavory things from me."

"Maybe you deserved to be lied to," Rebecca commented glaring at Arthur, "Perhaps she found something about you that was more unsavory than what she did to you and the only way to leave you was to lie."

"I assure you nothing about myself is unsavory." Arthur replied crisply.

"A little egotistical don't you think?" Damon countered, "I mean I can fully admit I do have quite an ego, but in all truth we all have an unsavory characteristic."

"What might yours be Damon?" Arthur replied glaring.

Damon smirked, "My bite is much worse than my bark." He said darkly.

"Bella," Carol said interrupting, "How comes the plans for the party? I have been trying to find places, but no one sales the costumes I want."

"I have a friend in London who might be able to help." Bella said, "I will call her tomorrow."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and Carol excused herself to take a phone call.

"How are you Rebecca?" Arthur asked grinning, "I see you still wear the scars though they aren't physical anymore."

Rebecca stood up, but Bella grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit back down.

"Seems I touched a nerve," Arthur replied happily.

"Arthur," Bella said taking a sip of her wine, "You were once the most amazing man I ever met. You had more of me than anyone before or after you, but after tonight anything I felt for you has disappeared." She looked at him, "You are going to lose, I am going to kill you."

"You do that you will have the entire Van Helsing society after you." Arthur replied darkly. "Besides who said you were going to kill me Isabella?"

"I am going to kill you and to hell with the society; a bunch of idiots. They don't even realize their leader is a monster himself." Bella replied and Arthur bristled, "Did I strike a nerve darling? You started playing a dangerous game and believe me…you are going to lose."

"Don't think you can threaten me." Arthur said standing up quickly.

Damon, Klaus, and Elijah followed suit;

"Go on Arthur," Klaus taunted, "I'm thirsting for a good bloodbath."

"Make your move," Elijah chimed in.

Damon smirked, "Show us what a hunter you really are."

"Gentlemen," Bella said calmly, "Arthur has no intention of doing anything here tonight. I know him too well."

The four men sat back down in their seats;

"Tell me my dear Isabella," Arthur said taking his wine, "What am I going to do?"

"Stress," Bella said, "You planned on making us sweat, anger us in order for us to reveal ourselves," Arthur froze, "That was your first mistake; we have had hundreds of years to learn our control." Bella took a sip of her wine, "But then again I forget you're still a child compared to us. You're next move is going to be look for any weakness; any personal problem to us against us. Allow me to save you the trouble. Rebecca and I have never gotten along; she despises me and I'm not that fond of her. Klaus wants to get rid of his curse which you already know about and I'm not going to allow it even though it means I will have to kill him since he has decided to change his mind. Elijah hates Klaus for destroying our family. He wants Klaus dead yet I refuse to allow him to kill them because in the end they would both die. So instead I am choosing to lose one brother over the other. Damon and his little group have their own tedious situations that are meaningless compared to ones between you, Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca, and myself." Bella took another sip of wine, "Have I covered everything?'

Arthur sat frozen as Bella leisurely drank her wine.

"I take that as I have," Bella said and sat down her glass, "You see Arthur to beat the enemy you have to think like the enemy. I have you beat, for each move you make I'm three ahead of you. If this were chess you would have already lost. So go on Arthur, give it your best shot, but know that when you fail and you will I will be there driving a stake through your heart. So run along, go and try to come up with a new strategy; I can wait…I have all the time in the world."

Carol came back into the room;

"I am so sorry," she said, "So who's ready for dessert."

"I'm sorry Carol, but I have to be going," Arthur said standing up, "Thank you for the lovely meal and it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm pretty sure the pleasure was all ours," Rebecca said smiling, "Good evening Mr. Van Helsing."

Carol walked Arthur to the door and returned and the night continued.

Arthur sat in his car as he was driven back to where he was staying. This was a new side to his Isabella; he planned to play her weakness which was her emotions, but she had just switched up the game. She had become cold, calculating, intimidating, and her speech had come with a warning. This was not the Isabella he knew; he needed to know more about who she had been.

The other thing that bothered him was Damon, he knew he had to take care of him some way, but Isabella's warning made him think that she was already ahead of him.

"Mark," Arthur said to his driver, "I want everything you have on the Bathory family history…I mean everything."

**A/N: I know you guys this has been long overdue, but I have had a lot of family obligations and truthfully I came to a roadblock with the story, but thanks to the new episode of vampire diaries tonight and seeing Breaking Dawn the roadblock was destroyed.**

**I can't promise I will be back to updating regularly since school is about to start and recently my grandfather has been diagnosed with Prostate Cancer and it's not good. I hope you understand, but with this news my inspiration has dwindled. I promise when it hits I will write, but inspiration is a fickle thing.**

**Please review and I truly hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Thank you Carol for a lovely evening; the meal was absolutely delicious." Bella said gratefully as Damon helped her with her coat.

"Oh it was my pleasure Bella," Carol replied glowing, "Thank you again for all you're doing with the party; I truly appreciate it."

"Good night Carol," Damon said.

Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, Damon and Bella walked to the valet;

"Well that was fun," Rebecca said dryly, "Your lover left quickly, what do you think he is doing?"

"Probably trying to find all our family records." Bella replied simply.

"He is pretty predictable." Damon said.

"Yes, but at the very last moment Damon he can and will surprise." Bella replied, "That's why I'm leaving nothing to chance."

"What exactly do you mean sister?" Klaus asked.

"I mean the records he's going to find are fakes." Bella said smiling. "Everything he's about to learn about our family will be nothing more than well written fictional novel."

"Clever," Rebecca said approvingly, "I'm impressed."

"Am I missing something here or are the two of you actually being civil?" Elijah asked.

"Well it seems to be a running theme especially between you and Klaus," Rebecca replied.

"Let's not over analyze our temporary treaties between one another," Bella said.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I am famished." Damon said, "Care to join me for a snack?" he asked looking at Bella.

"I'm actually in need of some sleep." Bella replied.

"I could go for a snack," Klaus said smiling evilly, "Know any good ones?"

"I'm quite hungry as well." Elijah added.

"Can you all actually play nice?" Bella asked.

"You have my word," Klaus said and Elijah nodded.

Bella looked expectantly at Damon,

"I suppose I can tolerate your brothers as long as they don't steal my snacks from me." Damon said annoyed.

"Believe me Salvatore I am very selective of my meals," Klaus replied and kissed Bella on her temple, "Will you and her be alright?" he asked looking towards Rebecca.

"We'll fine," Bella replied and Elijah handed her the keys to his car.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Rebecca drove back to the house in silence.

Once they were in the door though Rebecca blurted out;

"Why did you protect me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Bella replied.

"Because I've always been a bitch towards you," Rebecca said.

"Yes, but you're my family and I refuse to let anyone harm you." Bella said simply. "Let me ask you something why have you always hated me so much?"

"Because I envied you," Rebecca replied, "Everyone was so happy when you were born, except father. I felt as though I had been replaced."

"Not in Armand's eyes." Bella pointed out. "And for the record no one can replace you Rebecca."

"But they saw you as their savior," Rebecca spat.

"I am no one's savior," Bella said angrily, "All I was, was a girl who refused to allow a monster to rule my life. I didn't want the responsibility that was assumed of me. You think it was _easy_ to sit there as my only sister despised me and spoke such hurtful words towards me? You think that it was _easy_ to go against Armand? That I wasn't afraid? That I didn't wish someone else would do it?"

"You made it seem that way." Rebecca replied shocked.

"Well it wasn't," Bella snapped, "It was painful, exhausting, and very lonely. You know I had Elijah and Klaus for support, but the only one I truly wanted half the time even after what I was put through was you. I wanted my older sister, I saw how the other girls looked up to their sisters and their older sisters loved them. I wanted that from you, I prayed for that, but I was denied it."

"I didn't know," Rebecca said quietly, "I was too afraid."

"I was afraid too Rebecca, but there are times that we have push pass our fears and do what we believe is impossible." Bella said.

"Like you are with Arthur?" Rebecca asked. "You loved him."

"I did," Bella said, "With my entire being, but he has become a shadow of the man I fell in love with. Even you are a shadow of yourself. Elijah told me stories about you; how you were before Armand latched his claws into you."

Bella started up the stairs, but Rebecca's voice stopped her;

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the sister you wanted, I'm sorry I didn't defend you."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Bella said and then turned to look at her older sister, "But if you do mean them, then you need to know it's never too late. We have eternity Rebecca you can always find that person you once were or become the person you want to be."

Bella disappeared up the stairs and Rebecca went to the cellar to grab a bottle of wine.

She looked out the window of the kitchen as she drank and wondered to herself all the things Bella had said. She meant it when she said she never truly hated Bella. Maybe there was a chance for her to change, maybe she could find that person she wanted to be, maybe….

Maybe was just a word that truly meant nothing unless she actually took the leap and tried. Rebecca didn't know if she was brave enough to find what she wanted. She looked towards the stairs Bella had disappeared up and she thought about Bella's fear. Bella never wanted the responsibility placed on her, but she did it anyway because she loved her family.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So Damon," Klaus said signaling for another drink, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Damon laughed, "I don't answer to you, besides you won't be around long enough to know."

"No," Elijah said, "But I will, so indulge us and answer."

"Yes," a voice said from behind them and they turned to see Arthur, "Please indulge us all." He said.

"You really do have a death wish don't you," Klaus said downing the rest of his drink.

"Invite only Van Helsing," Damon said.

"Oh don't mind me," Arthur said sitting down, "I'm just here for a snack."

"Go somewhere else," Elijah replied.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Klaus suggested.

"Because you're surrounded by hunters," Arthur said calmly.

Damon, Elijah, and Klaus surveyed the room noticing the hunters who were poised to attack if need be, but to a normal human they looked like normal humans drinking.

"Yes," Klaus said, "But you know Elijah and I can't exactly die by normal means."

"True," Arthur said and opened his jacket a little, "But I'm pretty sure that _this_ will do the trick." He showed them the white oak stake. Klaus and Elijah's eniter demeanor changed. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on using this on you, but believe there are more than just this one in this room."

"What do you want?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," Arthur said and turned towards the three men, "I just came to show you my stake. You see I've been saving this for a very long time. Do you know what I'm going to do with it? I'm going to _drive_ it through your little sister's heart."

Klaus and Elijah immediately stood up ready to rip Arthur to shreds, but Damon grabbed them;

"Guys," Damon said calmly, "Why don't you go get some air and let Art and I talk."

Klaus and Elijah slowly walked away, but their eyes never left Arthur.

"So what," Arthur said, "Are we going to have a pissing contest?"

"Really not into those," Damon said, "So tell me why you're really here? Wait let me guess sizing up the competition. Believe me there is none."

"What makes you think I still want her?" Arthur asked.

"Well I wasn't talking about Bella, but now that you bring her up let's gossip." Damon said. "You already lost her."

"I never had her," Arthur replied tensely.

"Actually you did," Damon said and grabbed another drink, "You had all of her and then you lost her."

"She lied," Arthur said, "You know nothing."

"Wrong," Damon said, "I do so let me give you some advice; you're a dumbass. She tried saving your life and then an accident happened. You could have choose to die, but instead you decided to become what you are; she had nothing to do with it. You _choose_ to kill someone and turn. You're only problem is coming to terms with your new life. You were brought up to hate us and now you are one of us. My suggestion is therapy, go compel a psychologist to help you with your issues because what you're doing is deflecting and deflecting is really bad on your own personal health."

"She will die," Arthur growled, "This will end."

"Fine," Damon said putting down his glass, "We'll do it your way." Damon grabbed Arthur by the throat and threw him ontop of the bar, "You're not going to kill her. You are going to have to go through me."

"You care for her," Arthur choked out, "She'll get you killed."

"I'm already dead," Damon said, "And yes I'm a little fond of her. So go ahead Arthur bring whatever you got, but after the smoke clears everyone in your society will be dead and that will be on you." Damon released Arthur and threw some money down, "You know what if even as a human you couldn't see all that she gave you then you sure as hell never deserved her."

Damon walked out to a smiling Klaus and Elijah;

"Well done," Klaus said, "You know Salvatore you're starting to grow on me."

"Don't get used to it," Damon said, "When Arthur is dead we go back to being enemies."

"He has a point Klaus," Elijah said.

"Yes, fine whatever, but as for now don't think we can bond a little." Klaus asked mischievously.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Sir, are you alright?" Kevin asked Arthur.

"Of course not you idiot," Arthur snapped, "Why didn't any of you do something?"

"Sir, we knew if we moved that he would kill you." One of the team replied.

"Kevin did you get me what I wanted?" Arthur asked ignoring the pathetic excuse.

"Yes sir," Kevin said and handed him a huge folder.

Arthur grabbed the folder wordlessly and started to flip through it and smiled evilly.

"Well, well," Arthur said, "Do they have any idea you are on our side?"

"No sir," Kevin said, "I only want Klaus dead he's corrupted my sister."

"And he will," Arthur said smiling, "Boys I think we need to allow Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca, and Bella a little family reunion."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Klaus and Elijah seem to be getting along with Damon quite well," Rebecca mused as she and Bella sat on the back porch with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jenna.

"Everyone seems to be getting along," Elena said shocked. "Not even three months ago Klaus wanted all of us dead."

"My brother has a tendency to change his mind," Rebecca said then looked at Bella and she frowned, "Isabella what's wrong?"

"It's been too quiet," Bella said, "I don't like it."

"Come on lighten up a little," Caroline said.

Bella walked into the house and Rebecca quickly followed;

"Isabella you're not telling me something," Rebecca said, "I thought we decided to work on this we wouldn't keep secrets."

Two weeks had passed since that night a Carol Lockwood's home and so much had changed. Klaus and Elijah had started spending a lot of time together searching for what they could use against Arthur and had found that brother connection. Rebecca and Bella were trying to build the relationship they never had and everyone else seemed to just fall into a role. They all became some sort of dysfunctional family, but yet it seemed right for them.

"He should have shown up by now," Bella said. "Rebecca I know something is not right."

"Oh how perceptive of you my dear," Arthur's voice said from the door way, "I always adored that about you."

"Get out," Rebecca said stepping in front of Bella, "You are not welcomed here."

"Oh I just dropped by to give you a present," Arthur said, "You know Klaus should be really careful who he trusts especially in my organization. Kevin was very helpful in providing me with your real family history."

Bella stopped breathing and Arthur continued;

"I see you had father issues as well Isabella," Arthur said nonchalantly, "Another way we connected I suppose, but then again I didn't force you to _kill_ your _father_."

"What have you done?" Bella askedstarting to panic some .

"Oh I figured when I saw Klaus, Elijah and Damon forming a bond I should do it as well with someone who shared my _feelings_ towards you." Arthur said.

Bella didn't need to see him, she heard footsteps and smelled his scent.

"Rebecca, run," Bella said and pushed Rebecca back.

Immediately Bella was pinned against the wall with a stake in her gut;

"Hello _precious_," Armand spat and threw Bella into another wall.

Rebecca was by Bella's side in an instant pulling the stake out;

"Oh Rebecca," Armand said disappointed and disgusted, "How far you have fallen. You choose her over me you disgust me just as she and Klaus do."

"Go to hell," Rebecca said holding Bella and bearing her fangs.

"Hey the guys want to know if we want to go to the Grill," Elena said walking in on the scene.

"The doppleganger," Armand said smiling maliciously, "Well I suppose I could end Klaus' goals right now."

Armand headed for Elena, but Bella was quicker and slammed into him causing them both to fly through a window.

Rebecca pushed Elena back protecting her as she watched Bella.

"Pathetic," Armand said standing up and kicking Bella in the gut, "You are so worthless."

"KLAUS! ELIJAH!" Rebecca screamed.

Armand grabbed Bella by the throat and spun her in front of him a dagger with white oak ash pointed at her heart.

Klaus and Elijah along with everyone else stopped dead in their tracks once they saw them.

"Still coming to her rescue I see," Armand sneered.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus growled.

"Yes, well Isabella was never strong enough to kill me," Armand said wickedly, "She merely had Bonnie's mother contain me. I'm not going to kill her just yet, but soon enough I will, but all things in good time."

Armand plunged the dagger into Bella's heart and she immediately turned grey. He tossed her limp body to Klaus and smiled;

"Time to go Arthur," Armand said.

Arthur smiled, "Tell her when she wakes up this is_ only the beginning_."

The two of them disappeared leaving the others shocked as Klaus pulled the dagger out of Bella's heart.

**A/N: Okay I had no intention of bringing Armand into the story, but it just suddenly felt really right to do it. So here you are Chapter 23; I'm thinking we are only going to have like 30 chapters including the epilogue. The next few chapters will have more relationship developments between everyone and a surprise concerning the spell to release Klaus.**

**Again, I am truly sorry for the long waits between updating, but I hope you all understand that between school, work, and my family I just haven't able to find the inspiration to write regularly especially now with my grandpa and now with my mom probably about to have neck surgery. I will update when it's possible, but I do hope you all stick with me and know that this story will have an ending I just don't know how long it will take.**

**Please Review and I apologize again for the long update, but thank you to everyone who has stuck with me, added the story, and reviewed. I truly appreciate it. And thank you to everyone that has pm me or even in the review saying they hope everything works out. Your words of encouragement and sharing your personal stories are truly appreciated and they help me in coming to terms with all the possibilities I face with my grandpa. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Why hasn't she come to yet?" Elena asked nervously looking at a grey Bella. "It's been over five hours."

"She hasn't fed in a while," Rebecca replied.

"It seems that way," Elijah said, "The longer we go without feeding the longer it takes for us to come to."

"It took me an entire day," Rebecca said.

"I'll get some blood," Bonnie said disappearing from the room.

"How in the hell did Arthur find him," Klaus hissed.

"I think the more important question is how in the hell are we going to deal with him." Rebecca replied. "Armand will not be killed easily."

"The white oak stake," Damon said, "Arthur has one if we can get it we can use it on him."

"You can't," Elijah replied, "Just with the dagger the stake would kill you."

"One of us will have to do it," Rebecca replied.

"It will be my pleasure," Klaus growled then his face softened, "She's coming too."

Bella quickly sat up gasping for air;

"Armand," she whispered.

"It was him," Klaus said and took a blood bag Bonnie held, "Drink."

Bella hungrily bit into the bag as Rebecca rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said and wiped her mouth. "He found out through your witch's brother." Bella said looking at Klaus, "You need to dismiss Greta."

Klaus nodded agreeing, "Are you alright?"

"We need a plan," Bella said ignoring his question and standing up.

"What do you think he will do?" Stefan asked.

"The ball is in what three nights; Armand will make his debut there. He has always been one for making an entrance and impression." Bella said and looked to Klaus, Rebecca, and Elijah, "We need more support."

"No," Klaus said.

"I won't let them hurt you," Bella said.

"I'm not afraid of them," Klaus hissed. "They can't trusted; they fear him too much."

"They'll be on our side when they see I stand with you," Rebecca said, "I was his right hand and once they see I no longer stand with him they will stand up to him."

"She's right Niklaus," Elijah said concurring with his sister, "The odds would be in our favor then."

"Who the hell are we talking about?" Damon asked agitated. "I mean you all are having a war meeting and I think we need to be involved."

"Finn and Kol," Bella said, "Our brothers they lay in coffins as Rebecca did."

"Yes, but I do have a question who is in the third coffin?" Rebecca asked. "I always assumed it was you or Armand," she said looking at Bella.

Bella looked at Klaus, "It's time you told them."

Klaus turned away looking out the window, "Mother is in the third coffin."

Rebecca shook her head, "That can't be…we buried her Nik."

"Ayanna preserved her body and sealed her in it," Klaus replied.

"She could be brought back and you never helped her come back." Rebecca said becoming enraged

"She helped put the curse on me," Klaus roared.

"Enough," Bella said stepping between the two, "Now is not the time to be divided." Bella looked to Bonnie, "My mother was a witch she was not like us."

"So you're saying…" Elena trailed.

"We were born human and Armand had our mother change us." Elijah finished. "Except for Bella; mother did that on her own."

"We don't have time to explain everything," Bella said before anyone could say something, "We need to remove the daggers now."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked looking at two very dead originals Kol and Finn in the basement of the house.

"They're going to be pissed," Bella said, "But they will understand."

Bella slowly pulled the daggers out and sat down;

"Why don't you all go home? Rebecca and I will stay here and wait. Klaus you should go to the boarding house as should you Elijah." Bella said.

They all agreed and left leaving Rebecca and Bella alone to wait.

"Elijah, Niklaus," Bella said stopping her brothers, "It's time they knew everything about our history. You need to tell them our story."

"They don't need to know," Elijah replied stoically.

"I agree," Klaus said.

"Well I'm not asking for your opinions I'm telling you to tell them. Do you two really wish to test me right now?" Bella questioned and her brothers shook their heads, "Good now please do as I ask."

Elijah and Klaus walked out heading to the boarding house;

"So any bets on who will try to kill Nik first?" Rebecca asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Finn has been in there longer then Kol, but Kol is the most impulsive one of us all although Finn has always despised what we are," Bella said weighing in.

"Why didn't you ever try to kill Nik?" Rebecca asked suddenly. "Why didn't you ever try to kill any of us? We all knew you were the strongest."

"I'm not the strongest Rebecca," Bella sighed.

"Yes you are," Rebecca replied, "You always have been. You don't give yourself much credit."

"And you give yourself too much," Bella replied smiling for the first time.

"Did you always know about mother?" Rebecca asked looking at the coffin that was magically sealed.

"I asked Ayanna to seal her in that coffin," Bella said looking to wear her mother's body was. "She hasn't aged a day."

"Why seal her?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I had feeling one day we might need her," Bella said and then turned her attention to Kol's coffin, "Get ready; he's waking up."

Everyone had decided to return to the boarding house with Klaus and Elijah; they all wanted answers.

"You know you originals just can't seem to keep a story straight," Damon said pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"There are some details that you didn't need to know." Elijah stated simply.

Klaus took the bourbon from Damon's hand, "Thanks mate; and my brother's right our past is just that ours."

"We deserve to know," Bonnie said crossing her arms, "You need our help and now is the time to put all the cards on the table."

"We did promise Isabella," Elijah said.

"Fine," Klaus replied and sat down, "Do you know why I like Mystic Falls? This is where it all started."

"What all started?" Elena asked.

"Where we were turned," Elijah replied, "We fled Romania when the plague broke out."

"The black death was a nasty thing," Klaus chimed in.

"Our parents brought us here along with others that escaped and we made a home here." Elijah continued, "There was another village not far from us, but the people there were…different."

"Oh for the love of God," Klaus said, "They were werewolves," Klaus said and stood up, "My youngest brother and I snuck out one night to watch them turn and he ended up getting killed by them."

"Armand was furious and wanted revenge, but we could do nothing," Elijah replied, "But he begged our mother and Ayanna to try." Elijah looked at Bonnie, "Ayanna is an ancestor of yours and our mother's most trusted friend. She refused to help with my father's request and so the burden fell to my mother."

"She turned you into vampires," Bonnie said, "She offset the balance."

"Yes," Klaus said, "And there were consequences."

"The sunlight could harm us, but a stone could prevent that, the tree that had given us life to could take it away, friends who saw we were no longer human could keep us from our house, and the flowers from the base of the tree could stop our compulsion and incapacitate us," Elijah explained.

"The white oak tree," Elena said.

"Armand had it burned down," Klaus said. "After we killed some of the wolves we returned to Romania and Bella was born and you know the rest."

"So you weren't always soulless bastards," Damon said downing his bourbon, "Well as much as I enjoyed this story how about we talk about how the rest of your psychotic family is going to help us. Especially since they hate you so much," Damon said looking pointedly at Klaus.

"Bell will convince them," Klaus said and shook his glass, "Another refill if you will mate."

"Where are we?" Kol asked looking around.

"I think we should be asking what time are we in," Finn said.

"Hello brothers," Bella said and walked over to them, "It's been too long."

"Isa," Finn said opening his arms to her and wrapping her in them, "You look well."

"As do you," Bella said and looked at Kol, "Hello Kol."

"Bell," Kol said and hugged his sister tightly, "Where's Armand? Where's Klaus and Elijah and Rebecca?"

"I'm here," Rebecca said coming out of the shadows, "And as far as Armand goes I hope by the time this is all over he is in hell."

"What?" Finn asked.

Bella stepped back towards Rebecca, "Things have changed my brothers." She said looking at her older sister.

"What has?" Kol asked looking between his two sisters who used to be at odds.

"I no longer am Armand's lap dog," Rebecca hissed, "I stand beside my sister as I should have from the beginning."

"Where is Klaus?" Finn asked. "I'll have his head."

"No," Rebecca and Bella said in unision.

"You cannot Finn," Bella continued. "Come upstairs and let's get you something to drink and we shall explain everything."

Two hours later Finn and Kol were caught up on everything;

"So you really plan on going against father," Kol said looking at Rebecca suspiciously.

"Yes," Rebecca said.

"Well count me in," Kol said smiling.

"Finn," Bella said looking concerned at her brother.

"If we fail we will suffer," Finn said and looked at Bella, "You especially."

"I do not fear Armand," Bella said walking over to her brother, "I have never feared him and if we were to fail at least I would know we tried to stop him. To at least restore some sort of balance in the world; the balance that was tipped when he forced mother to create us."

"We are monsters who should have died a long time ago," Finn whispered.

"Rebecca, why don't you take Kol and see if some of Nik's things will fit him." Bella said.

"Of course," Rebecca said.

Finn and Bella were left in the room alone;

"Finn, we are only monsters if we allow ourselves to be." Bella stated. "Mother changed us into something more than what we were, but only we can change ourselves into monsters."

"Why didn't you just leave me?" Finn said.

"Because I need you," Bella said, "We all do. Finn you hate yourself and us for what we were changed into; you have always seen it as a curse, but have you ever thought perhaps it could be a blessing as well?"

"How so?" Finn asked.

"We can help people in ways no one else can. We are still human Finn more than you think. We feel pain, anger, love, happiness, if we are stabbed we bleed. It is our choice whether we are the monsters you think we are or if we are ourselves. The people we were a thousand years ago before all this." Bella said.

Finn smiled, "How is it that my little sister seems to be wiser than me?"

"Well I wasn't locked in a coffin with a dagger in my heart for over eight hundred years so that helps a little," Bella laughed, "Come on let's get you changed I'm sure Elijah has something for you to wear and your hair is desperately in need of a cut."

"Long hair is no longer the fashion?" Finn asked as he and Bella walked up the stairs.

"Oh no it is, but I highly doubt you would like the group that has long hair. You were always too proper for that sort of debauchery." Bella teased.

"Don't even try it Kol," Bella said tapping her head with her finger, "I am listening to you."

"You're no fun Bell," Kol pouted.

They were right outside the boarding house and Bella was keeping a watchful eye on both her brothers.

"Let him have a little fun," Finn chimed.

"No," Bella said forcefully and walked into the house.

"We were wondering what took you so long," Elijah said greeting Bella then Rebecca with a hug. He looked stoically at his brothers, "Finn, Kol."

"Elijah," Finn said and shook his brothers hand while Kol just walked pass him.

"Who are they?" Kol asked noticing the new faces.

"Allow me to introduce them;" Bella said, "Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Bonnie Bennett."

"She looks like…"Kol trailed looking at Bonnie.

"Like Ayanna," Rebecca said, "Yes I noticed the resemblance as well."

"And I know who you are," Kol said walking over to Elena which caused both Salvatores to place themselves in front of her, "You're the doppleganger. You look much nicer than Katerina."

"Kol," Bella said, "Leave her alone we have more pressing matters." She turned to Elijah, "I assume you told them everything?"

"As you wished." Elijah said.

"Where is Niklaus?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kol said smiling evilly and looking towards his family, "Where is that wonderful brother of mine."

"I'm right here," Klaus said coming into view, "You two look well; nice haircut Finn."

Kol made his move then, but Bella was quicker and snatched him by his throat;

"What did I say Kol?" Bella asked holding him off the ground, "Did you think I wouldn't catch you?"

"Can't blame me for trying now little sister." Kol choked out.

Bella placed him on the floor, "Enough," she said and gave him a soft look, "Please."

Kol rolled his eyes, but conceded, "Only you can do that to me; it's not fair."

"Thank you," Bella said gratefully, "Now shall we all sit down and talk calmly, rationally, and as equals."

Bella didn't wait for an answer she just sat herself down on the loveseat and before she knew it Damon was at her side smirking;

"What do you think you are doing?" Bella asked.

"Taking a seat as you said," Damon replied his voice full of mischief.

"Excuse me," Finn said, "But will you please remove yourself so that I may sit with my sister."

"Finn," Bella said looking at him, "It's alright,"

"Yes it seems our baby sister has developed a kinship with the eldest Salvatore," Klaus said, "You must accept the fact that she has grown up."

"Niklaus," Bella said sternly, "Quit trying to antagonize them. Now can we please move pass all this and talk?"

"What are you thinking we do Isabella?" Kol asked, "Father is not going to be tricked easily."

"Kol's right," Finn said, "He's smarter then that."

"Is there anything we can use against him?" Bonnie asked.

"Possibly," Rebecca said looking at Bella.

Bella nodded, "I think you're right; I mean it could distract him long enough the next question though is, how we get one of the stakes."

"What are you two thinking?" Elijah asked Rebecca.

"You aren't going to like it," Rebecca replied.

"Come on now, let us be the judge of that." Klaus said smiling, "You know I love the ideas you two have come up with lately I've had so much fun."

"We use Armand's hatred for me against him," Bella said simply.

"What?" Kol asked, "Are you suggesting we use you as bait? That's outrageous."

"It's the only way we can be sure to distract Armand," Bella replied logically.

"You putting yourself at risk is not an option," Elijah said sternly, "I won't allow it."

"Neither will I," Klaus said.

"Make that a third nomination," Finn chimed in.

"It's not your decision now is it." Bella challenged.

"Bella that means you would have to go head to head with him; you would actually have to fight him," Kol said seriously, "You could always get in a couple good shots dear sister, but this would be a full on battle."

"I can handle Armand," Bella said not backing down.

"I will be there watching her back." Rebecca said trying to assure everyone.

"Sorry Rebecca, but you were father's right hand I don't trust you enough to watch out for Isabella," Finn said eyeing his sister warily looking for any sign of deception.

"I trust her and that's all that you need to know." Bella said, "This matter has been decided."

"Don't we get a say?" Caroline asked, "We are fighting on the same side here."

"You're an infant," Kol scoffed, "There is no way you could help."

"I disagree," Elijah said, "They could handle the other hunters; the hunters will probably be so focused on us the others can pick them off."

"Yes," Finn said, "I agree brother."

"SO what about the most important part of this…the stake?" Klaus asked. "How can we get one?"

"Arthur has one with him at all times correct?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Yes," Elijah said, "The one he has reserved for Isa,"

"Well then we take that one," Damon said downing his bourbon.

"Care to elaborate on your plan little boy?" Kol asked.

"Arthur and I have a standing disagreement that needs resolved," Damon said simply, "That would be the perfect opportunity for someone to grab it while he and I duke it out."

"What disagreement do you have with him?" Finn asked.

"Finn will you stop interrogating him; he is not the enemy," Bella said eyeing her brother then she looked at the time, "It's late and I need to eat; why don't we pick up in the morning?"

Everyone agreed and left leaving only Damon, Klaus, Rebecca, Finn, Kol, and Elijah in the house.

Damon looked at Bella gave her a wicked smirk;

"Care to come join me for a drink?" Damon asked.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait between updates. Lots going on with school but the second week of March is spring break and hopefully I will be able to update, but again no promises.**

**Now I know that there hasn't been alot of development with Damon and Bella, but in the next chapter that will be remedied and they are going to be out alone. Also there will be an interesting conversation between Armand and Arthur.**

**For some happy news: my grandfather's results came back and as of right now although his levels are elevated he does not have to have surgery and it is treatable with meds! I am very relieved about that and thank you to everyone who sent encouraging messages and sweet words. They really meant alot to me.**

**Please Review you guys**


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you alright?" Bella asked looking over to Damon in the passenger seat as they drove.

"Nothing a little blood won't heal," Damon replied as he pulled out some more wood.

"I'm sorry about Finn and Kol," Bella said, "They are a bit over protective."

"I can't imagine why when they sided with your father so long ago." Damon replied and pulled the last of the wood out.

"Well can you really blame them Damon?" Bella asked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_One Hour Earlier;_

"_Care to join me for a drink?" Damon asked Bella smirking._

"_I don't think so," Kol said and moved close to his sister, "We as a family have some catching up to do."_

_Damon narrowed his eyes at Kol, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked._

"_I've met a lot of people," Kol replied smoothly._

"_It's alright Kol," Rebecca said, "Let Bella go out; she's been cooped up for a while." _

"_Then we'll all go out," Finn said studying Damon closely._

"_Finn, Kol," Bella said deciding to step in, "I have been on my own without the two of you for over five centuries. Times have changed and right now I am tired of this badgering. I am going with Damon…alone and I hope you all can refrain from trying to stake one another."_

_Bella grabbed her leather jacket and as they were walking out the door Damon turned around smiling and said;_

"_Don't worry I'll take real good care of her and make sure all of her needs are met."_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Back in the car;

"Did you expect anything less from my brothers when you decide to imply such things?" Bella asked.

"I thought maybe they could take a joke." Damon replied smirking.

Bella pulled up outside of a club and popped the trunk. She got out and reached inside the trunk and threw Damon a black button up shirt.

"Nice choice," Damon mused looking at the club.

"I figured since our first time at a club was interrupted I should make it up to you." Bella replied and removed her leather jacket while she reached in the trunk.

She quickly removed her shirt and put on the one she had grabbed out of the trunk. Damon turned around to face her;

"Damn I missed you changing." He said pouting.

Bella just rolled her eyes and put her jacket back on;

"Come on…I'm starving," Bella said and walked pass Damon.

Damon smirked and quickly caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bella just smiled and allowed him to keep his arm where it was. They walked in without even having to compel the bouncer and left all their troubles at the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Arthur asked staring at Armand, "You had her right where you wanted her."

"All in good time; timing is everything." Armand replied looking through the papers Arthur had collected on their family.

"What is she going to do now that you're back?" Arthur continued to question.

"I don't know," Armand replied irritated, "But I'm not leaving anything to chance. Tell me about this family…the Cullen's and the pack as well."

"Bella was involved with Edward and apparently the dog Jake," Arthur said, "They didn't know she was a vampire until recently."

"Hmmm," Armand said pondering, "Perhaps we can use them."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"As a distraction tactic you stupid boy," Armand roared, "Do you not have brain in that head of yours. Edward is probably still in love with Isabella as is this Jake."

"Why would they be if she lied to them?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"You are still in love with her," Armand said, "And don't try to deny it. Isabella has a way of keeping her claws in people and I guarantee these families are no different."

"What can I do?" Arthur asked.

"Extend a friendly hand," Armand said smiling wickedly, "Tell that Carol Lockwood you will be inviting some guests to her little party."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Do you have any clue as to what your dad might be planning?" Damon asked her as they downed some more shots.

"He's going to contact the Cullen's and the pack," Bella replied and Damon looked shocked, "Don't worry I already contacted Billy and they are already on vervain so he doesn't have a chance in hell."

"What about Cullen?" Damon asked swirling his scotch in his glass.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Bella countered.

"Perhaps," Damon replied slowly.

"You don't know me well enough to be jealous," Bella replied shaking her head.

"What if I wanted to?" Damon countered.

Bella turned and looked at him, "You're in love with Elena," Bella said, "There is no chance with us."

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"Years of observations and experience." Bella replied. "Don't try going down this path Damon the only thing that will come of this is pain and sadness."

"You don't trust very easily," Damon stated.

"Neither do you," Bella replied.

"Explain to me why you never truly told Edward and Jake what you are." Damon said signaling for more drinks.

"I knew I didn't truly love Edward," Bella replied, "I tried to force my feelings for him, but it never truly felt right. Before I came here I was planning on faking my death or compelling them. Jake well I didn't want him to hate me."

"You care too much," Damon responded.

"And you care too little," Bella replied, "You're so afraid of rejection you can't even let your walls down and take the preverbal leap of faith."

"You have and look where it has gotten you." Damon countered. "Heartache, pain, sorrow, the list goes on and on."

"But at least I've lived instead of trying to fill a meaningless existence with even more meaningless things like booze and sex." Bella said scanning the club.

"Ouch," Damon replied clutching his chest then laughed, "Sex isn't always meaningless you know. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"I'll give you a chance Damon when you stop pretending that you don't love Elena and the mere reason you're trying to get in my pants is mainly to get back at my family." Bella said and walked off finding a suitable boy to drink from.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Dad what exactly did she say?" Jake asked nervously.

Billy sighed, "She was warning us about her father."

"Why would he come here?" Carlisle asked.

"Because he thinks we'll join him," Jasper said, "It's a good battle plan, Bella betrayed us and so he thinks perhaps he can get us on his side in destroying her."

"There's no way that's happening," Emmett said fiercely. "Never."

"Why would her own father want her dead?" Rosalie asked.

"From what I know Armand was a terrible man, he never truly cared about his family only their honor. His pride overruled everything." Billy explained.

"So when he changed it was magnified," Alice said.

"Yes, and it became deadly for everyone around him." Bill continued, "Bella wants us to be on guard at all times."

"Billy," Edward said standing up, "Did she say anything?"

"No Edward," Billy replied solemnly, "She made no mentioned of you only that unless we wanted to be puppets we should be prepared."

"She is quite the planner," Arthur said coming out of the shadows of the woods and everyone tensed, "Oh please calm yourselves I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Sam asked ready to transform.

"Arthur Van Helsing," Arthur said bowed. He looked at Edward, "You know she played me too…turned me into this."

"What?" Edward asked shocked. "She would never."

"Oh but she would," Arthur replied and came closer to the group, "William Black tell me do you truly know anything about Isabella? Do you know her brother wants to slaughter innocents to make way for a hybrid army?"

"She would never allow that," Bill said glaring at him.

"The only way to stop him is to kill him, tell me do you think she is capable of killing her own brother?" Arthur pressed.

"She'll do what is right," Billy replied, "You aren't welcomed on our land I suggest you leave."

"Why must you choose to be rude," Arthur asked and waved his hand.

Several men came out of the woods many of them holding members of the tribes with knives at their throats.

"I have a proposition for you," Arthur said smiling evilly. "Come with me to Mystic Falls, help me kill Isabella and I will let them go."

"We could kill you in a heartbeat," Jake growled.

"True, but not without losing a few of your own," Arthur replied. "Tell me is the life of one girl worth the lives you would lose of your own blood. Not to mention if you don't join me you all will be killed."

"You have no control over us," Esme hissed.

"But I have something to offer you," Arthur countered and pulled a vial from his pocket, "Within this little bottle is a potion. This potion is a very coveted thing among vampires such as yourselves; tell me Cullen's what do you want most in the entire world?" No one answered, "I know what secret desire lied deep within your hearts, something you are willing to kill for….your humanity."

"There's no way," Alice said clutching Jasper, but her eye sparkled with hope.

"With magic anything is possible. A deal has been struck with the old witches you all help kill Isabella I give you vampires this and you become human as for you the pack we leave you all intact and you will never come to harm." Arthur said and grinned, "Do we have a deal?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Why do you three allow her to go off with that rogue?" Finn questioned angrily.

"Isabella is a grown woman," Rebecca said, "She's fully capable of taking care of herself.

"Are you certain Rebecca," A voice said an all the originals froze. Armand came out of the shadows, "If I recall correctly all she did was cause trouble."

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked her vampire face coming out.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Armand said and sat down in a chair, "My favorite lured in by the poisonous snake. I never should have abandoned you."

"Save me your lies," Rebecca replied.

"My children," Armand said shaking his head, "I do not wish to fight you; I love you all even you Klaus. Isabella has poisoned you all against me."

"I am not your son," Klaus growled.

"I raised you," Armand said, "I fed you, clothed you, taught you to fight, to hunt, to wield a sword. You may not be of my blood, but you are my son."

"Interesting way you treat your children," Kol said clenching his fist, "Stabbing us in the hearts, hunting us down like rabid dogs, forcing us to watch as you beat our youngest sister half to death."

"Lying to us," Finn said picking up Kol's train of thought, "Abandoning us to fulfill your own selfish quests, not to mention the numerous times you tried to coerce us into killing Bella and then punishing us because we refused to do it."

"Then of course there was the punishing of us when we didn't live up to his standards," Rebecca said stepping in, "The nightly screaming at us, the belittling."

"The never ending fear you instilled in us," Elijah said finishing, "Though now father I believe you'll find we aren't afraid of you anymore."

"Children," Armand said standing up, "She has tricked you. She is the tyrant not me. I helped you to become strong, to survive, to be cunning, to be able to exact revenge on those that took your brother."

"You are the one that tricked us," Rebecca hissed.

Armand's eyes turned cold and his lip turned up into a cruel sneer, "You want to protect her so much then you will die with her. I am going to kill Isabella in front of you in three days. I am going make you watch as I strip the flesh from her body and then stab her, slowly, in the heart with the white oak stake. Then my children I place each of you back in those boxes with a dagger in your hearts, you Klaus shall be chained, and dump you into the deepest depths of the ocean."

Armand disappeared quickly and the sibling were finally able to breathe again, but in the darkness Armand watch and smiled as he knew he still had a hold on his family and he would be damned if he allowed Isabella to break that hold.

**A/N: Hey everyone I know long wait for the update and short chapter, but life has been hectic and admittedly I was blocked on the story. Now I won't be updating again until after my finals so probably somewhere in the middle of May there will be a new update. Don't be upset who knows maybe I'll get inspired and can't help, but write.**

**Review you guys I love hearing your opinion's and thoughts on the story. Also thank you to everyone that reviews, favorites or alerts the story and me I truly appreciate it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Bella finished feeding on the man, compelled him to forget, and sent him on his way. As she was wiping her mouth her phone rang;

"Hello," Bella said.

"He did as you thought he would," a female voice said.

"What did Arthur offer them?" Bella asked tensing.

"The pack he offered them their lives and protection. The Cullen's a potion to turn them human." The woman replied.

"They took the offer didn't they," Bella said sadly.

"I'm sorry," the woman replied, "They betrayed you."

"They are surviving," Bella replied, "Billy has to protect his family they are really the only defense against the cold ones. As for the Cullen's I don't blame them for taking the opportunity to become human."

"What do you want me to do?" the woman replied. "They will be at the ball."

"Stay with them I'll call you tomorrow." Bella replied and hung up.

"What's going on?" Damon asked from behind Bella.

"Arthur has convinced the pack and the Cullen's to help kill me." Bella said, "No doubt my brothers and sister have had a visit from Armand."

"They turned on you," Damon said disgusted.

"They are doing what they believe is in their best interest." Bella replied, "Surviving is not a crime Damon."

"Doesn't excuse what they are doing." Damon replied growling.

"We should probably head back," Bella said ignoring his mood.

"How can you take this so easily," Damon asked in disbelief as they walked to the car, "You cared about them, trusted them, protected them and they are betraying you and you act like there's nothing wrong with it."

"Because I knew what was going to happen all along," Bella said angrily, "I know never to fully trust anyone; I'm not as naïve as Armand, or Arthur or anyone else thinks. Do you know how I stay ahead Damon? I expect the worst Damon and prepare for it. I was ready for this and I am ready is going to come."

"You know you talk about trusting and living yet you don't practice it," Damon said.

"I never say do as I do Damon, I merely said do as I say and for the record I do live I just never let my guard down." Bella replied.

"Why don't you?" Damon asked as they drove.

"The same question could be asked of you," Bella said, "Katerina tricked you, she caused you to be hardened, but she was only part of the reason you are the way you are."

"Then tell me what is another reason?" Damon questioned.

"There are only four," Bella replied speeding down the highway. "All of it began with your father; he was strict you were the oldest therefore in your time you were supposed to be the pride and joy. But you Damon were a free spirit and in your time that was seen as a stain on a family's name so your father belittled you, nagged you. The next to take the reins in your downward spiral was Katerina; she played you like a violin having you bend to her every whim. Then she left you for over a hundred years, she betrayed you. Then of course we can't forget Sage."

"Sage" Damon said surprised that Bella knew of her.

"Please Sage and I have known one another since we were human. Finn turned her. She gave your mask to hide behind. She helped you form this egotistical persona." Bella said.

"That's three," Damon said as they pulled up to the plantation, "What's the final one?"

"You," Bella said, "That's the biggest problem of all the reasons. You don't believe in yourself, you don't give yourself credit. You believed the lies of those around you that you were nothing more than collateral damage, a disgrace, a toy. You allowed them to walk all over you because it was easier to succumb to the lies then to rise up and fight against them."

"You don't know anything," Damon growled angrily.

"Actually I know exactly what I'm talking about," Bella said and turned to face him, "I was in your position a very long time ago; I had a choice be weak or fight like hell. I chose to fight so now Damon you must choose either you can continue to be the weak one allowing people's opinions mold you or you tell everyone to go to hell and make your own life. No one can put you down unless you allow them to."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Rebecca said running out of the house, "Armand,"

"I know," Bella said stepping out of the car, "I was already informed Arthur visited the Cullen's and pack."

"Who are the Cullen's and the pack?" Finn asked coming outside.

"Oh just some people that broke our dear sister's heart; cold ones and shape shifting wolves," Klaus said. "What did Arthur do?"

"He offered the Cullen's humanity and the wolves survival," Damon said getting out and leaning against Bella's car, "Your sister isn't too upset about it."

"They will die for their treachery," Elijah said solemnly.

"No they will not," Bella said sternly.

"You can't be serious," Kol said shocked.

"I am," Bella replied, "They are trying to survive like us. Tell me would you not give anything to be human?"

All of Bella's siblings were quiet;

"I thought so," Bella continued, "They are not to be harmed; they did not choose to be part of this war they have been forced into it. The ball is in three days and Armand will be coming. I suggest we all get some sleep and regroup in the morning."

"As you wish," Elijah said. "Goodnight Damon." He said and offered Bella his arm.

"I will be in shortly," Bella said declining his offer. Her siblings narrowed their eyes, "Damon and I were in the middle of a very important discussion and we are going to finish it."

"Alright," Rebecca said her eyes narrowing at Damon some more, "Don't be long though."

"I won't," Bella said and watched her sibling go into the house; "Shall we go to the garden where they can't hear?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go," Damon said, "I've had enough lecturing for one night."

"Does the truth make you uncomfortable Damon?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Damon replied.

"Then that means you're actually listening," Bella replied and stepped close to Damon, "You have been hurt, broken, torn apart, but somewhere buried deep inside your soul is the good man you once were. Think about that please; you don't deserve to go through life miserable."

Bella gave Damon and soft kiss on the cheek and walked into the house. Damon got into his car and drove to his house thinking about what Bella had said. Was that good man still in him somewhere? He always thought he deserved to be treated the way he was, but now he was beginning to think otherwise and all because of some stranger. He knew very little about Bella yet there was something familiar about her. Had they met before…no he would have remembered.

Damon shook his head as he pulled up to the boarding house. Why did this Bella girl get into his head so much? How was she able to strip away all the bullshit he exuded? It was like he was glass and she was looking right through him and everything to her was crystal clear. He didn't like it yet at the same time he found it comforting and relieving knowing that someone understood the hidden part of him.

"Damon," Stefan said interrupting his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Things have just become more complicated." Damon said pouring himself a drink, "Armand visited his children and Arthur visited the Cullen's; they are coming to help kill Bella."

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Stefan asked pouring himself a drink as well, "Bella I mean."

"You too?" Damon said smiling.

"I feel like I've met her before." Stefan said.

"Perhaps you did in your ripper days," Damon suggested.

"How do you think you know her?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know there just seems to be something very familiar about her." Damon replied, "Where's Elena?"

"Asleep at her place," Stefan answered, "It's safer there since no originals can get in."

Damon nodded and the two brothers looked into the fire in silence.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A light tap on Bella's door pulled her from her thoughts;

"Come in Kol," Bella said and he entered.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked his sister gently.

"I'm fine," Bella said looking out the window.

"Why didn't you make any mention to him?" Kol asked coming to stand next to her.

"Please Kol not tonight," Bella said sighing.

"I remember you know," Kol continued, "He recognized me Isabella and I know he recognizes you."

"Please I'm begging you," Bella said starting to walk away.

Kol grabbed her arm, "Isabella for too long I have watched you be in pain. I know you never truly loved Arthur not like you love him and don't deny it."

"What is there to say Kol?" Bella asked becoming angry, "He has no memory of me and he never will that is what I wish."

"No you don't," Kol countered, "You were scared; scared of actually letting someone in."

"That's not it Kol," Bella replied, "Armand found us; you allowed yourself to be captured so I could escape. I couldn't allow another life to be ruined because of my stupidity."

"You weren't stupid Izzy," Kol said and pulled his sister to him, "I let Armand capture me because I knew he wouldn't kill me. I have never been strong enough to go against him, but you always have. Why didn't you take him with you when you ran?"

"How could I ask him to leave?" Bella asked, "Our lives were taken from us I refused to do that to him."

"Well obviously it was only a matter of time." Kol murmured. "You are keeping a distance."

"As I should," Bella replied, "It can never be Kol you know that. You know the reasons. This discussion is over I'm tired."

Kol kissed his sister's forehead and left her alone. Bella looked out the window and a single tear fell from her eye;

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_1864 Mystic Falls;_

"_So much has changed," Bella said as she and Kol walked through the market place._

"_Agreed," Kol said and tipped his hat, "You look happy."_

"_Well Klaus is over in Europe and Armand is now where near and I have you why wouldn't I be happy?" Bella replied laughing._

"_Will you be alright for a moment?" Kol asked, "I need to talk to the mayor."_

"_Do they still suspect us?" Bella asked fearful._

"_No little dove," Kol said smiling, "Why don't you go and see Pearl?"_

_Bella walked into Pearl's shop and embraced her friend;_

"_You have made quite the impact here," Bella said looking around her shop, "Everyone in town is raving about this store."_

"_Thank you," Pearl replied, "Where is Kol?"_

"_Speaking with the Mayor," Bella said noticing the look on Pearl's face she quickly added, "We are safe my friend."_

"_I received a letter from Katerina," Pearl said solemnly, "She wishes to come here."_

"_What did you tell her?" Bella asked tensely._

"_That now is not the time," Pearl replied, "She seems to agree."_

"_Good," Bella said._

_The door chimed alerting Pearl to another customer;_

"_Mr. Salvatore how are you?" Pearl asked going over to the man._

"_I'm very good Miss Pearl," the man replied, "And please it's Damon."_

"_Isabella," Pearl said calling her over, "Have you met Damon Salvatore? Damon this is Isabella Mikelson."_

"_Mr. Salvatore," Bella said and curtsied._

"_Miss Mikelson," Damon replied and bowed kissing her hand._

_Bella was captivated by his ice blue eyes;_

"_Isabella is Kol's younger sister." Pearl continued smiling as she looked between the two._

"_Ah," Damon said his smiled growing wider, "So you are the sister he raves about to my father."_

_Bella casted her eyes downward, "I wish he didn't speak about me so much."_

"_Isabella," Kol said coming into the store, "I see you've met Damon."_

"_Kol," Damon said shaking his hand, "I must say your description of your sister did not do her justice."_

"_Damon," Mr. Salvatore said coming into the store he bowed, "Miss Pearl how are you?"_

"_Very good and you Mr. Salvatore," Pearl asked curtseying._

"_It's Giuseppe," He replied, "Kol how are you and who is this lovely girl with you?"_

"_Giuseppe Salvatore this is my sister Isabella Mikelson." Kol said introducing Bella._

"_Mr. Salvatore," Bella said and curtsied._

"_Miss Mikelson," Giuseppe replied, "Kol it's no wonder you keep her away from all of us men; beauty such as this must be protected."_

"_Mr. Salvatore you flatter me too much," Bella replied._

"_Kol you and your sister must come to the house tomorrow for the ball." Giuseppe said. _

"_Thank you for the invitation," Kol replied, "If you will excuse us my sister and I must be on our way. Miss Pearl."_

"_Pearl," Bella said then turned to Giuseppe and curtsied, "Mr. Salvatore." She walked towards the front and stopped in front of Damon, "Mr. Salvatore," she said curtsying again._

_Damon bowed and took her hand, "Please call me Damon."_

**_Present Day Mystic Falls_**

Bella sighed deeply and walked away from the window. That was another lifetime ago, things had changed, she had changed, but most importantly he had changed.

**A/N: Uh oh seems like Bella just has a ton of secrets. Hey guys sorry for the long wait been really busy, but things have finally slowed down and I'm hoping to be able to update more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait.**

**I'm not gonna go on and on it is late and I am one tired puppy, but before I say goodnight I want to say something;**

**Thank you to everyone that favorites and alerts this story, any of my other stories or me in general. I am very happy to know that you enjoy my work and I hope I can continue to write stories that you all enjoy. Also thank you to everyone that reviews I really enjoy hearing your feedback and knowing exactly what you think about the story.**

**Until next time my dears…review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Bella awoke in the morning to find an orchid on her pillow…a very familiar orchid.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_1864 – Mystic Falls:_

_"Someone has an admirer," Kol said as his sister walked down the stairs._

_"What are you talking about?" Bella asked and stopped in her tracks at the sight of the sitting room. "Who are these from?"_

_Thousands upon thousands of flowers decorated the room._

_"Well from every eligible bachelor in town," Kol said, "By the looks of it you have caught the eyes of many young men here. I have been asked quite a bit about you."_

_"Are they seeing what your price is for me?" Bella asked disgusted._

_"Yes," Kol said looking apologetically at his sister, "Beauty such as yours comes with its burdens."_

_"There is more to me than beauty," Bella said and walked out of the living room, still disgusted, "I am not a brood mare."_

_"I know dear sister," Kol said and hugged her, "Do not worry, I have already made it quite clear that you are different and that I do not own you."_

_"That didn't go over very well with most of them I take it." Bella replied._

_"Actually Damon agreed with me," Kol said smiling, a hint of his amusement in his voice. He smiled wider once his sister turned to face him as she tried to hide her obvious surprise._

_"Really," Bella said calmly, "What exactly did he say?"_

_"That a woman such as you has more to her than beauty and he could tell it by just the few words the two of you exchanged yesterday. Mind you the mayor's son laughed loudly and said that you only needed the right trainer to break you and Damon proceeded to knock him on his ass." Kol answered._

_Bella quickly turned away to hide her smile, "Mr. Salvatore has no reason to defend my honor."_

_"I believe he has his own reasons to defend it. In fact he personally asked me last night while I was out which flowers you liked." Kol said. "You know he begged Pearl for those orchids in her shop."_

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Rebecca's voice said, interrupting Bella's memories as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bella said sitting up, "What is it?"

"I see you found the orchid Kol snuck in here to give you," Rebecca replied smiling, "I asked him what was so important about it, but he refused to give me the answer so do you wish to tell me it's significance?"

"Rebecca, do you think we can touch anything without it becoming ruined?" Bella asked.

"Bella you've never ruined anything," Rebecca said shocked.

"Yes I have," Bella said and got out of bed, "Look at this whole Arthur situation."

"That's not your fault," Rebecca said. "Did you really love him?"

"Once upon a time," Bella said sighing.

"Did you love Edward?" Rebecca continued.

"I don't think I did," Bella replied, "He's innocence and chivalry reminded me of someone."

"Arthur?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Bella said, "Never mind it. What is it going on downstairs?"

"Carol Lockwood called this morning," Rebecca said, deciding not to press her sister anymore, "She needs a new venue for the ball."

"Arthur and Armand no doubt did something," Bella said shaking her head, "Perhaps they have unwittingly given us the advantage."

Bella and Rebecca walked down the stairs into the kitchen where their brothers were waiting.

"Did you like your flower?" Kol asked smiling.

"We will discuss this later," Bella said, "Rebecca filled me in on Carol's situation."

"Yes, Armand seems to have messed up our plans," Elijah stated.

"Or he has unwittingly placed the ball in our corner," Bella replied, "Now we can pick the venue and have the upper hand."

"He has already had the hunters inspecting every other possibility," Finn answered.

"No every place," Bella said smiling, "He hasn't had a look at this place,"

"That could actually work," Kol said, "We know every aspect of this place."

"How do you know about this place?" Klaus asked.

"Isabella and spent some time here before Katherine came," Kol answered, "Do you think it would work?"

"We do have the advantage here." Bella replied, "This property is large; we could lure Armand, Arthur, and the hunters away from the party."

"Causing minimal possibility of exposure," Elijah added.

"Also better ability to dispose of the bodies," Rebecca said.

"I'll call Carol," Elijah replied and left.

"Kol may I speak with you alone?" Bella asked and walked outside. "What was that little stunt with the orchid?"

"My dear sister it is a big brother's job to make sure his sister is happy," Kol answered innocently.

"Kol," Bella said in a warning tone.

"Little dove," Kol said and pulled her close to him, "I know what secrets you hide in your heart. I was here with you; I saw what transpired so tell me why do you deny yourself happiness?"

"Because someone like me is never meant to be happy," Bella answered and pulled away from Kol, "Don't pull a stunt like that again. If you truly care for me, you will leave everything alone."

"Very well," Kol said sadly, "If that is what you wish then I shall respect it."

Bella silently nodded and walked back into the house and up to her room. Rebecca came in an hour later letting her know they were meeting with Carol and would return later.

Bella dressed in simple blue jeans and black spaghetti strap, boots, and simple crochet duster. She decided to take a walk around the grounds and as she did memories, started to come flooding back to her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_1864 – Mystic Falls:_

_"Well it seems the ball has been cancelled," Kol said as his sister sat on the front porch, "Apparently the food won't arrive until tomorrow."_

_"Suits me just fine," Bella replied, putting down her book, "I might be ill tomorrow evening."_

_"Well I invited Giuseppe, Stefan, and Damon here to the house tonight for dinner." Kol said trying to gauge his sister's reaction._

_"What game are you playing Kol?" Bella asked suspiciously._

_"No game," Kol replied smiling widely, "I just figured since he extended us an invitation that we should do the same."_

_Bella shook her head and walked down the back porch steps._

_"Where are you going?" Kol asked._

_"For a walk," Bella said and headed for the gardens._

_This was her peaceful place where the beauty of everything was in bloom. Every flower imaginable was within this one place. Bella walked over the bridge and leaned over, looking at the pond and watching the fish, ducks, and swans swim._

_"This place looks like something out of a fantasy world," A voice in the distance yelled, startling her._

_Bella looked up and was shocked to see Damon Salvatore standing a few yards away from her. He quickly made his way over and bowed while she curtsied._

_"Mr. Salvatore," Bella said after curtsying, "I did not think you would be arriving until this evening."_

_Damon chuckled, "Please Miss Mikelson, it's Damon and it is already evening." He said pointing to the setting sun._

_"Oh my goodness I do apologize," Bella said quickly realizing how quickly time had escaped her._

_"It's alright," Damon said chuckling, "Your brother explained to us that sometimes you lose track of the time on your walks and I can see why." He said looking around him, "This place is absolutely…"_

_"Magical," Bella said finishing his sentence, "When I first saw it I practically begged Kol to purchase the house. We should probably head to the house otherwise Kol and your father will doubt have to send out a search party. It's a wonder you were able to find me."_

_"The birds led me to you," Damon said pointing to a pair of doves. "You know when doves mate they never stray too far from one another."_

_"Is this one of your tricks for me to fall for your charm Mr. Salvatore?" Bella asked, "I should warn you I do not fall easily for false charm."_

_Bella started walking away and Damon caught up with her._

_"I did not mean to insult your intelligence, I do not believe you are one of those starry eyed girls who fall for the false affections of someone," Damon said._

_"What kind of girl do you believe I am?" Bella asked. "Surely you don't go around hitting every man who insults the honor of a lady you barely know."_

_"Kol told you," Damon said surprised._

_"My brother and I have no secrets from one another Mr. Salvatore," Bella replied, "So will you answer my question?" asked and stopped walking._

_"I think you are a lady of substance," Damon said staring intently into her eyes, "You're beauty is obvious, but what it most intriguing about you is the wisdom your eyes hold and from what your brother has spoken about you, you have a very big heart and care immensely for those in your life."_

_Bella smiled, "Well Mr. Salvatore perhaps you will see if those things are true for yourself. Thank you for defending my honor last night."_

_"The pleasure was all mine," Damon said and kissed her hand, "And please call me Damon."_

_"As long as you call me Isabella," Bella replied and took his arm._

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon's voice said, invading her memories.

Bella jumped and turned around to see Damon standing right behind her on the bridge.

"You know when I was human this place was indescribable," Damon said continuing as he leaned on the bridge railing.

"I have to say it has quite a magical quality to it," Bella replied.

"I think I've heard that before," Damon said and looked at Bella, "Finn came by and told us of the change in venue."

"I see," Bella said, "Why did you come here Damon?"

"I got bored," Damon said, "You're very good company and I figured why not see what you were doing and see if you wanted to grab a drink."

"Thank you, but I am going to decline. I'm not really in the drinking mood," Bella said and started walking off.

"That's fine," Damon said catching up to her, "I would rather walk with you anyways."

They walked in silent through the garden in silence until Damon spoke again.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, tensing a bit.

"You seem familiar, I was just wondering if we crossed paths," Damon said nonchalantly.

"I think I would remember someone as egotistical as you," Bella replied laughing.

"Touché," Damon said, "I do leave quite the impression." He said and smiled, "Seriously though have we?"

Bella was silent, "Perhaps our ships passed each other in the night." She finally replied softly.

"Maybe," Damon said and walked over to a planted orchid, "You know I planted this."

"Really," Bella said her heart beginning to ache.

Damon nodded, "It was after a ball my father had thrown, I came here to the estate. I don't remember why I planted it, I just did." Damon said and picked an orchid and walked over to Bella. He placed it behind her ear, "Suits you," he said.

"I have to go get things ready for the party," Bella said and stepped away, "I'll see you later Damon."

Damon just stood there as Bella blurred away. In his mind he could see a very blurry memory or himself doing what he had just done except it was while he was human. All he could see were chocolate eyes and a smile. He shook his head and when he looked around he saw Bella was gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Do you want to explain to us about why you and Isabella were here?" Elijah asked.

"Bella wanted to come home for a while," Kol sighed, "We came here and mingled."

"Which means you met the Salvatores," Klaus concluded, "They have never mentioned either of you."

"You will have to ask Isabella about that, now I believe we will cover more ground if we split up," Kol said.

"Agreed," Finn said, "Rebecca go to the party planner look over, everything especially the catering; no doubt Armand is trying to plant something. Elijah, go to Carol and help her with anything; if Arthur has assimilated himself with her he is probably whispering in her ear. Klaus, I want you to call in some muscle with the Cullen's and pack coming we will need back up."

"What are you and Kol going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"We will speak with the Salvatores." Finn said.

The siblings went their separate ways. As Kol drove towards the boarding house Finn spoke.

"I should have seen it," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Seen what?" Kol asked nonchalantly.

"No games Kol," Finn warned, "The way she protects him…she fell in love with him."

"I knew you of all people would figure it out," Kol said.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Armand," Kol said, "About three months after we had arrived, he found us. I was able to stall him and Isabella left, but not before compelling him to forget her while I compelled the rest of the town."

"She knows how to pick them," Finn replied.

"Damon was different," Kol said, "I saw her with Arthur, but the connection with Damon was on a different level. She has this irrational thought that all she causes is pain and suffering."

"I take it that orchid has some deep meaning," Finn said as they pulled up to the boarding house.

Kol nodded, "As does the plantation. You should know Finn, I promised her I would leave things well enough alone."

Finn smiled widely, "Well it's a good thing I didn't make a promise like that otherwise I would be breaking it here in a few minutes."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella stepped into the house and stopped when she reached the dining room…again she was taken back in time by her memories;

.*.*.*.*.*.

_1864 – Mystic Falls:_

_"I apologize again Mr. Salvatore," Bella said as she walked into the sitting room, "On my walks, time seems to escape me."_

_"It's quite alright," Giuseppe Salvatore replied kissing her hand, "I don't blame you, this property is quite magnificent. How in the world did you manage to turn this place into the wonderland that it is and only in two weeks?"_

_"My sister is very talented in gardening." Kol answered, giving Giuseppe a scotch._

_"I believed this place should have been torn down, it seemed hopeless to become this." Giuseppe replied._

_"Nothing is ever hopeless Mr. Salvatore," Isabella chimed in as Kol handed her a glass of wine, "All this place needed was a little love and care."_

_"Ah Stefan," Giuseppe said as his youngest son walked in, followed by Damon, "I see your brother found you."_

_"Yes I ran into William Lockwood, I'm sorry I'm late," Stefan said and his eye caught Bella, "You must be Miss Mikelson." Stefan said and walked over, bowing to Bella, "Stefan Salvatore I do apologize for my tardiness."_

_"It's quite alright Mr. Salvatore," Bella said curtsying, "I too am not very good at keeping time."_

_"Ah, but a woman such as yourself should not have to," Stefan replied smiling._

_Isabella watched Damon tense and quickly stepped away from Stefan._

_"Mr. Salvatore," Bella said, addressing Giuseppe._

_"Please," Giuseppe said, holding up his hand while smiling, "Call me Giuseppe."_

_"Giuseppe," Bella said continuing a bit annoyed with the eldest Salvatore's hand gesture, "Would it be alright with you and your sons if for tonight we drop the formalities?"_

_"In what way?" Giuseppe asked confused._

_"Where we come from Giuseppe," Kol said coming to stand next to his sister, "When you invite guest to your home, you drop all titles and become equals."_

_"That's right," Bella said, "While outside you address me as Miss Mikelson but here I would much rather prefer it if you called me Isabella and I in turn will refer to you by your first names."_

_"Sounds very refreshing," Giuseppe said as his sons nodded in agreement._

_"Wonderful," Bella said and handed her empty glass to a maid, "Gentlemen shall we? Dinner is ready."_

_Bella took Kol's arm and they led their guests to the dining room._

_The conversation was light until halfway through the meal, the conversation turned towards war._

_"I think that we all are prepared for the war," Giuseppe said, "The union has no chance against our strapping southern men. Damon will be joining up; the best thing he's ever done."_

_"I haven't exactly made up my mind fully," Damon added._

_"Nonsense," Giuseppe said, his eyes turning cold._

_"I don't believe this war will bring anything other than pain, heartache, and many lost lives," Bella said, taking a sip of her wine._

_Giuseppe laughed loudly, "What does a woman know of war?"_

_"My sister knows quite a lot," Kol said becoming protective, "In our home we are always at war."_

_"A woman sees many things Mr. Salvatore," Bella said her exterior becoming cold, "We see the heartaches of our children, the fears they feel, we carry our husbands' burdens in silence. A woman may stand in a man's shadow, but she is arguable stronger than the man himself?"_

"_Why do you say that?" Stefan asked sipping his wine._

"_Because it takes a strong person with a great amount of humility to stand behind someone. We women are looked on as nothing more than mares for breeding and to look pretty by our husband's side. No man is strong enough to be able to allow someone to overshadow him let alone a woman of all people." Bella said smiling._

_"Well said sister," Kol said, smiling and raised his glass._

_"You agree with her radical ideas," Giuseppe said, surprised._

_"Yes," Kol said and started to compel Giuseppe, "And I believe you see her point do you not?"_

_"Yes," Giuseppe said a bit dazed, "I do."_

_The talk of war was over and the rest of the meal went smoothly._

_"Thank you Isabella," Giuseppe said as he and his sons grabbed their coats, "This was a very wonderful and insightful evening."_

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Isabella replied._

_Stefan smiled, kissing Bella's hand and followed his father. Kol walked out to speak with them and Damon came over to say his goodbye._

_"Thank you for this evening," Damon said and started to walk out the door._

_"Damon," Bella said and he stopped turning to look at her, "Thank you for the orchids." _

_"I see I'm the only one who sent you anything after our meeting," Damon replied._

_"No," Bella replied, "You're the only one who sent something that I thought was worth keeping," Bella smiled, "You are very mysterious Damon."_

_"Why do you say that?" Damon asked smiling._

_"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with your eyes," Bella replied, "They hold so much yet they reveal so little."_

_"Isabella," Damon said taking her hand, "Your brother said you would be ill tomorrow I'm hoping you might find a way to suddenly get better before the ball."_

_"Perhaps if I were to be guaranteed something in return," Bella said._

_"Damon let's be on our way," Giuseppe said._

_"Goodnight Miss Mikelson," Damon said and kissed her hand._

_"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore," Bella replied and watched as the three men rode away._

_Kol smiled at his sister like a fox in a hen house._

_"I think you might make a miraculous recovery before the ball." Kol said trying not to laugh._

_"Kol bite me," Bella said and walked up the stairs to her room._

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I really hope you liked the update. I really hope you enjoy the flashbacks I try to put a lot of effort into them to make them seem real a bring out the humanity Damon once had. It's very important for the story.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for your amazing work.**

**Review you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

"_**Twisted"**_

_**Chapter 28**_

Damon stood in the garden still confused. Earlier when Kol and Finn had come by Finn had taken him aside;

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Two hours earlier:**_

"_You know my sister was here once," Finn said as they stood outside._

"_Really," Damon replied, "When?"_

"_1864," Finn said not looking at Damon._

_Damon scoffed, "Believe me I would have remembered you're sister being here around that time."_

"_Would you?" Finn questioned._

"_She must have stayed inside," Damon replied._

"_Hmm," Finn said then looked Damon directly in the eye, "My sister does not like to stay hidden away from the world."_

_Then Finn walked away into the house._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon shook his head and headed towards the mansion and found Bella staring into the dining room;

"Something interesting to you in there?" Damon asked.

Bella jumped and turned to face him, "Damon I thought I told you I was busy."

"You're hiding something," Damon said ignoring her. "I had an interesting conversation with your brother."

"Kol," Bella said nervously.

"No," Damon replied, "Finn" Damon looked at Bella then shook his head, "You're right I should leave you to get things ready. See you later though."

Damon disappeared and headed home….his first home.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella let in the decorators and allowed Rebecca to take over so she could lie down. She went up to her room with a bottle of wine and looked out her window as she reminisced about a time when she was truly happy for the first time.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**1864-Mystic Falls:**_

"_You look marvelous," Kol said as he and Bella rode in the carriage._

"_I can't believe I changed my mind," Bella said nervously._

"_I can," Kol muttered and Bella hit his arm._

_The carriage pulled up the Salvatore mansion and Kol got out first helping his sister. Immediately they heard gasp from the staff and some party goers;_

"_Ready little dove?" Kol whispered._

"_What's the worst that could happen?" Bella asked hesitantly._

_Kol chuckled, "You could lose your heart or still the heart of another."_

_Kol and Bella walked confidently to the front door where Giuseppe and his sons greeted them;_

"_Kol," Giuseppe said shaking Kol's hand, "Come in. Glad to see you made it." Giuseppe's focus turned to Bella, "Miss Mikelson you look magnificient please come in."_

_Bella curtsied, "Thank you Mr. Salvatore and thank you for inviting us into your home."_

_Stefan swooped in and kissed Bella's hand complimenting her and speaking with Kol, but it was obvious Bella was searching for someone and she found him._

_Damon was frozen by the beauty that beheld him. Isabella was dressed in a purple off the shoulder ball gown, with a diamond necklace garland around her neck and droplet earrings. She was breath taking and he stopped breathing the moment she smiled at him;_

"_Mr. Salvatore," Bella said curtsying._

"_Miss Mikelson," Damon replied and kissed her hand._

_They stared at one another for a while until Kol cleared his throat;_

"_Damon," Kol said clapping him on the back, "Would you do me a favor and escort my sister for a little while? I am extremely parched."_

"_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Bella replied._

"_It would be an honor," Damon said and offered Bella his arm, "Shall we."_

"_Don't drink too much brother," Bella said as she took Damon's arm. "Your home is very beautiful."_

"_It narrowly compares to you," Damon replied._

"_Why Mr. Salvatore I do believe you are flirting with me." Bella said smiling._

"_I'd be a fool not to," Damon replied grinning, "Wine?"_

"_Please," Bella said and Damon handed her a glass, "This is quite the party."_

"_Yes," Damon said his tone of voice changed, "Father does like to show off."_

"_I can see you two don't get along." Bella said._

"_Is it that obvious?" Damon questioned._

"_Only to those who are observant," Bella replied._

"_Damon," William Lockwood the Mayor's son said coming over, "How are you? And who is this gorgeous creature?"_

"_William Lockwood allow me to introduce you to Isabella Mikelson, Kol Mikelson's sister." Damon said his jaw clenched._

_William grinned like a fox and reached for Bella's hand, "Hello Isabella,"_

_Bella removed her hand from his grasp, "It's Miss Mikelson Mr. Lockwood." Bella said agitated, "I do not know well enough to allow you to call me Isabella."_

"_Oh calm down," William whispered, "No need for formalities; hopefully by the end of the night we will know each other more intimately."_

_Damon was about to step towards William when Bella squeezed his arm and smiled at him._

"_Mr. Lockwood in no way shape or form do I ever care to know you on an intimate level. I do not associate myself with lowly boys you believe that a woman just needs the right trainer." Bella said and William paled a bit. "You will come to find that my brother and I have no secrets between us. He tells me everything including what mindless, spoiled little rich boys dream of. Have a good evening Mr. Lockwood and do not bother me again otherwise I shall not be responsible for what happens to you."_

_Damon smirked as he led Bella away from a very stunned William. _

"_You aren't afraid of William?" Damon asked._

"_He's a bully," Bella replied, "I don't like bullies and I will not yield to them."_

"_I doubt I will ever cease to be amazed by you." Damon said laughing._

"_I think I will have to agree with you," Bella replied laughing as well._

"_Would you like to dance?" Damon asked._

_Bella nodded and they started dancing. An hour later Kol came over and cut in;_

"_I see you and Damon are hitting it off," Kol said smiling._

"_This was your plan," Bella accused._

"_Can't blame a brother for wanting his sister to be happy," Kol replied innocently. "I overheard William Lockwood…he isn't too happy about your comments."_

"_I don't care," Bella replied. "If he tries anything you aren't the only one that's parched."_

"_You have to be careful here Bella," Kol said seriously._

"_You know I will," Bella replied, "I'm getting tired and hungry. Would you care if I take the carriage home?"_

"_What if I wanted to come with you?" Kol asked faking hurt._

"_Because I know my brother and it seems you have a date with that blonde over there," Bella said pointing as the spun._

"_Will you be alright?" Kol asked sincerely._

"_I'm a big girl," Bella said smiling, "I can take care of myself. Go have fun."_

"_I'll escort you out," Kol said and led Bella off the dance floor._

"_Leaving us so soon Kol?" Giuseppe asked._

"_No I'm not leaving, but my sister has had her fill." Kol replied._

"_Yes, Mr. Salvatore; thank you again for inviting me." Bella said gratefully._

"_You are welcomed anytime." Giuseppe said, "Before you go there is someone here that wanted to speak with you Miss Mikelson. Thomas!" Giuseppe called and a man around his age came over. "Miss Mikelson I want you to meet our Mayor Thomas Lockwood."_

"_Miss Mikelson it is such a pleasure to meet you. The whole town has been talking about you and your beauty. I am happy to report the rumors do not do you justice." Thomas said bowing._

_Bella curtsied, "Mayor Lockwood you cause me to blush with you compliments, but thank you."_

"_Well it is not just compliments I come to say." Thomas said becoming solemn, "I would like to personally apologize for my son's bold words and advances. I want you to know he shall be reprimanded. I understand that where you come from things are different and here in Mystic Falls we wish to respect our new members and their customs."_

"_Thank you Mayor Lockwood," Bella said surprised and thankful, "It is very refreshing to have someone respect the way Kol and I were raised."_

"_Well I want you to feel welcomed here and I do not wish for my son's actions or words to deter you from being here." Thomas said._

"_Mayor Lockwood I hold the person who said the words and committed the actions responsible not those around him, but thank you for extending your own apology." Bella said, "If you will excuse me gentlemen I have been danced out. Good evening."_

_Kol escorted Bella to the carriage and watched her drive away. Once Bella arrived home she quickly had a drink from the carriage driver and then went up to her room. She was unpinning her hair when she saw a lantern in her garden and blurred down the stairs to the garden. She hid in the bushes as she watched a cloaked figure digging and beside him very familiar flowers. She waited until the man was finished planning the orchids to confront him;_

"_What are you doing?" Bella asked stepping from out of the shadows._

_Quickly the man turned around and she saw it was Damon Salvatore;_

"_Damon," Bella said surprised, "What are you doing here?"_

_Damon couldn't speak; he was captivated by how beautiful Bella looked. Her hair was unpinned and hung in long waves covering her shoulders and the reddish tint sparkled in the moonlight._

"_Damon," Bella repeated and Damon came out of his daze._

"_Miss Mikelson I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to plant these as a gift for coming tonight." Damon replied uncertain._

_Bella walked towards him smiling, "Thank you Damon and I thought we had been over this…it's Isabella."_

"_Isabella," Damon breathed, "What are you doing home?"_

"_I grew tired of the party and came home. I found I wasn't having as much fun as I was I when I arrived," Bella said. "I should go inside,"_

"_I should get back to the party," Damon said._

_Bella walked close to Damon and stood on her tippy toes placing a chaste kiss on his cheek;_

"_Thank you Damon," Bella said and walked inside._

_"Isabella," Damon called running to catch up with her, "May I call on you tomorrow or do I need to ask your brother?"_

"_You may ask him if you wish, but he will tell you to ask me for my answer." Bella replied._

_Damon walked up the steps to where Isabella stood;_

"_And what might your answer be?" Damon questioned searching her eyes._

"_My answer would be that I would very much like it if you were to call on me tomorrow. Goodnight Damon." Bella said and slipped into the house._

_**(End flashback)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Rebecca said coming, "Carol's here to look at the house."

"I'm coming," Bella replied and followed Rebecca downstairs. "What is this?" Bella asked shocked.

"Do you like it?" Carol asked, "You're brothers convinced me that the Dracula theme was outdated and I should stick to my roots so voila; it's reminiscent of the balls that were held here once in…"

"1864," Bella said finishing Carol's sentence.

"You have done your research," Carol replied happily, "Well I must be going, but I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Carol left and Rebecca looked at her sister amused;

"Something wrong little one?" Rebecca asked using Bella's nickname.

"I'm going to kill you all," Bella said, "Where's Kol?"

"Right here," Kol said entering followed by Elijah, Klaus, and Finn, "Looks wonderful."

"How could you?" Bella asked, "You promised."

"That I did, but I didn't do this little dove," Kol replied.

"You really think we are that blind," Finn asked, "Come now sister it all came together after Finn gave you the orchid."

"Although Rebecca was a little slow to get it, but being a blonde it's understandable," Klaus added.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because we love you," Elijah answered.

"You don't see yourself clearly," Rebecca said, "You don't cause pain."

"Stop it," Bella said, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Damon's already remembering," Kol said, "I see it in the way he looks at you."

"Enough," Bella said, "Just stop and no more influencing this ball. There are bigger things to deal with then my pathetic love life."

"The happiness of our sister comes first," Finn said.

"You have been in a coffin for over 800 years Finn," Bella snapped, "Don't assume you know what makes me happy. This conversation is over we have a big day tomorrow and need to talk to the others. Shall we go to the boarding house?"

Bella didn't wait for a response instead she grabbed her coat and headed out the front door.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked around the ruins of the once mighty Salvatore mansion. He walked towards the back of the property where the oak lined walkway was that led to the maze. As he approached it he saw that it had become complete overgrown, but he still knew the way to the middle of the maze where the gazebo was.

He saw down in the vine covered gazebo, closed his eyes and started to think back;

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**1864-Salvatore Oak Grove:**_

"_This place is amazing," Bella said as Damon and her walked along the grove._

"_My mother designed it," Damon said, "She loved how her father would talk about the old tree covered groves in Europe and my father made it happen."_

"_You loved her very much didn't you," Bella said._

"_Very," Damon replied, "She died from a sickness when I was younger." Damon changed the subject, "What about yours and Kol's parents? You two never speak of them."_

"_Our mother is dead," Bella said sadly, "Our father well he wasn't much of a father to begin with. As soon as we could we ran away from him."_

"_Did he do something?" Damon asked._

"_He very abusive towards my brothers, my sister, and I. We all left as soon as our mother died." Bella answered._

"_You have more brothers and a sister?" Damon asked surprised._

"_Yes," Bella said laughing, "Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebecca. We don't speak much anymore."_

"_That's sad," Damon replied._

"_Yes, but our lives took separate paths and so we parted ways." Bella explained, "Sometimes unfortunately a family must separate because it's the best thing for them." _

_Suddenly it started to rain;_

"_Oh no," Bella said feeling the sprinkles coming down._

"_Follow me," Damon said and took her hand pulling her towards the maze._

_Damon navigated it flawlessly to the gazebo and they made it right before it started to pour._

"_You didn't get too wet did you?" Damon asked wiping some droplets from Bella's cheek._

"_I don't think I'll melt," Bella said laughing. "I take it you come here often."_

_Damon nodded, "The one place my brother and father cannot find me. They get lost easily in the maze."_

"_Your own personal hiding place," Bella said smiling._

"_Much like your garden," Damon said and pulled Bella to sit down with him, "It looks like we might be here a while."_

"_I have nowhere else to be," Bella replied smiling, "So how was the party after you returned."_

"_Well let's just say your brother was in the middle of being bombarded with requests to call on you." Damon said a hint of anger in his voice._

"_What did my brother say?" Bella asked._

"_He said that they should ask you, but by the looks of it you were already asked." Damon said, "He was looking at me when he spoke."_

"_Kol is very good at reading people," Bella replied smiling._

_Bella had shown Kol through their bond what transpired between her and Damon before he returned to the party._

"_William was not very happy," Damon said trying to gage Bella's reaction._

"_I do not care what the Neanderthal feels or thinks." Bella replied, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy coming from you Damon?"_

"_No man would blame me," Damon replied, "Isabella may I be honest with you?"_

"_Of course," Bella said._

"_I know we do not know each other that well, but I must admit I am quite fond of you. You are by far the most intriguing woman I have ever met and I wish to know you better." Damon replied._

_Bella smiled, "Then I too must be truthful Damon. I have grown quite enamored with you. No one has ever asked my brother which flower is my favorite, nor have they gone to great lengths to procure that flower. They have never defended my radical views or snuck onto the property at night just to plant my favorite flower. I think I'm more then enamored with you Damon…I think I might care for you deeply."_

_Damon smiled, "Then perhaps it would be alright if I were to court you?" _

"_I think it would be more then alright." Bella replied._

"_May I ask something?" Damon questioned and Bella nodded, "Would it be alright if I stole a kiss?"_

"_You cannot steal what would be given freely." Bella replied and leaned towards Damon._

_**(End flashback)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon's eyes snapped open and he looked around shocked;

"Son of a bitch," Damon mumbled and got up running to the boarding house.

When he opened the door her saw everyone in the living room including Bella and walked right up to her;

"We need to talk," Damon said grabbing her hand.

Bella looked at her family, "I'm going to kill each and every one of you," She growled as Damon dragged her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Kol laughed, "Seems our sister might be in a bit of a pickle."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seems our Bella might a have a little bit of explaining to do to our wonderful Damon. I also think her siblings might be in some serious trouble as well, but hey family only wants what's best for you. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all your help and hard-work.**

**I'll hopefully update next week sometime, but until then…for all my USA readers Happy early 4****th**** of July! I hope you have a great one. Here in my town the firework ban has been lifted and we are going to be shooting a bunch. **

**Review you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**"Twisted"**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Damon dragged Bella through the back door, towards the forest and he only stopped once they reached a clearing. Damon finally let go of her hand and walked a few steps away from her.

He took a deep breath and slowly said, "I'm only going to ask you this once and I want a truthful fucking answer…Have we met before?"

Bella was silent.

"HAVE WE MET BEFORE?" Damon shouted while turning to look at Bella.

"Yes," Bella said, trying to keep herself in control, "When Kol and I were here in Mystic Falls."

"So I've met Kol before," Damon said, his voice lower than when he last spoke, "You compelled me."

"Yes," Bella said, confirming his statement.

"Why?" Damon asked, "Why did you compel me to forget you?"

"Armand found Kol and I here a few months after the night of the ball at your house. I knew he would use you against me so I compelled you to forget while Kol took care of the rest of the town and allowed me to escape." Bella replied.

"I went to my human home today," Damon said turning away, "I walked down the oak-lined path though now it's completely overgrown and into the maze which is also overgrown. I found my way to the gazebo and sat down; I had a dream which I think is a memory."

"What is it about?" Bella asked softly.

"You and I were under the gazebo, seeking shelter from the rain." Damon answered, "Is what I saw or dreamt true? Did it really happen?"

"You asked if you could call on me the night after I left the ball. You had snuck away to come plant the orchids in my garden. The gazebo is what you could call our first date." Bella replied.

"So is it still true?" Damon asked, turning to face Bella.

"Is what still true," Bella asked, confused.

"That I cannot steal something that is freely given," Damon said, blurring to Bella.

Bella stepped away, "We can't," she said and started walking away.

"Why?" Damon asked, blurring in front of her, blocking her path, "Tell me."

"Have you not seen what I do to people?" Bella asked snapping. "I ruin lives Damon. Take a good look at my history; my siblings suffered at the hands of my father when they tried to defend me, I turned a man I thought was wonderful into a vengeful monster, the friends I thought I had have decided to turn against me as well as my ex who was hurt by me, and you…I gave you false hope that there could ever be anything between us when I knew it was not possible. I was trying to save you and instead all I did was throw you into Katerina's clutches, causing you to become a womanizing shell of the man I fell for. I am poison Damon and those who think otherwise are fools."

"You're wrong," Damon said, "You are so concerned with everyone else's safety that you don't let us choose what we want."

"You don't know what you want," Bella said, "You throw yourselves blindly to aid me, but you don't understand the price that you all pay. I see it all, I feel it. I see into my siblings' eyes and see the pain our father caused them; the agonizing torture they suffered to protect me. No one should be forced to do that for one person."

"No one was forced to do anything," Damon shouted, "No one held a stake to their back and forced them to step in for you. They did it because they love you."

"What happened to you not believing in love?" Bella questioned.

"Well that was before I started to get my memories back," Damon replied. "Don't change the subject Isa," Damon said, calling her by the nickname he gave her, "Do not turn away from me."

Bella stepped away, "Please don't," Bella said, "Don't use that name or that tone of voice. You know I can't resist it."

Damon smirked, "That's the point," Damon said stepping closer to her and he inhaled, "You still smell the same after all these years."

Bella shook her head, "I can't," She said stepping away, "I can't do this…not now."

"How sweet," Arthur's voice said cutting through the fog, "You fell for her charm as well."

Damon blurred by Bella and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Get away from here," Damon said.

"You think she cares for you?" Arthur asked laughing and coming out of the fog, "You were a plaything otherwise why would she take away your memories."

"Shut up," Damon snarled. "You can't have her."

"Oh yes I can," Arthur said smiling evilly, "Perhaps I'll have her the way I never had her in my human life."

Damon tried to lunge for Arthur, but Bella held him back.

"He's baiting you," Bella said, keeping a firm hold on Damon as she turned her attention to Arthur, "You and my father have no idea what you are doing."

"Then educate me my lady," Arthur sneered.

"Did you really think I would not find out about you threatening the pack and offering the Cullens' their humanity?" Bella questioned and Arthur froze, "You and my father are far too predictable which is what is going to cost you this fight."

"No, your arrogance is going to cost you the fight," Arthur countered.

"It is not arrogance Arthur," Bella said smiling, "It's the plain and simple truth."

"We shall see," Arthur said and bowed deeply, "Until tomorrow evening…milady," he said backing into the thick fog.

"We need to get back to the others," Bella said, still clutching onto Damon, "I can feel Armand out there…watching."

"Come on," Damon said and he wrapped his arms around Bella as he scanned the forest, "But don't think this conversation is over."

Bella shook her head, but never lost focus as she looked into the forest, trying to keep the both of them safe.

.*.*.*.*.*.

As soon as they arrived, Damon told them of their visitor and immediately Bella's siblings bristled.

"They are planning something big," Finn said, "Armand never does anything small."

"Then we use that against him," Rebecca said, "He can't stand to be upstaged which we've already been doing; the change of location, theme, etc. He likes consistency and with us changing this, it's keeping him on edge."

"Which gives us the upper hand," Elijah said picking up from where Rebecca left off, "If we could keep it up…make tomorrow night as unpredictable as possible, we could surprise him."

"How do we get the stake though?" Stefan asked

"And who's going to use it?" Alaric questioned, "He's expecting you Originals to fight so if you try to go for the stake he'll be ready. None of us humans are fast enough and if any vampire other than an Original uses the stake they die as well."

"He has a point," Klaus said.

"Then we don't go directly at him," Kol said. "We go for Arthur."

"But he won't fall for any of our tricks," Bonnie pointed out.

"But he will for mine," Bella said, finally letting go of Damon. "I can distract him and get the stake while you all keep Armand busy."

"You can't be serious," Finn said shocked, "It's too dangerous."

"You aren't doing it," Damon said upset.

"Enough!" Bella shouted causing everyone to be quiet, "I will not be told what I can and cannot do."

"Bella," Kol said coming forward, "We are just worried about you."

"I appreciate that brother, but I need you to understand that I am not weak." Bella said, "If you cannot allow me to do what I think I need to do then I cannot allow you to help me."

Bella started to head for the door but Damon blurred, blocking her.

"We aren't done talking," Damon said.

"I have to find a dress," Bella said annoyed, "Since you all took it upon yourselves to change the theme."

"Already taken care of sister," Rebecca said smiling and bringing Bella a huge bag that was attached to a hanger.

"I think it's the perfect choice for you Bella," Kol added.

Bella took the dress glaring at her siblings, "You all treat me so well…perhaps one of these days I am going to have to repay the favor."

Bella walked out of the house followed by Damon.

"I said we weren't done talking," Damon said, catching up to her.

"There's nothing to talk about," Bella replied, placing the dress in the trunk of the car.

"I want to remember more," Damon said. "Why can't I remember everything?"

Bella didn't answer.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You did more than just compel me…otherwise my memories would have returned once I died."

"I have to go," Bella said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Why won't you tell me?" Damon asked as Bella shut the door. "You can't keep running Isa."

Bella started the car and drove off. She arrived back at the plantation, got the dress from the trunk and hauled it upstairs to her room. She uncovered the dress and started shaking her head.

"I'm going to kill him," Bella said softly.

"Maybe I'll make it to him before you do," A cold stern voice said.

Bella slowly turned, "Hello Armand," Bella said, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't try to charm me," Armand sneered, "I know what you are." He started to circle Bella.

"What am I?" Bella asked, not moving or showing the slightest hint of fear, "You seem to have all the answers so please enlighten me."

"You destroy everything you touch," Armand whispered in his daughter's ear. "You're nothing."

Bella laughed, "Then why haven't you ever been able to kill me?" Bella asked, "You've never been strong enough to kill me even when I was human; I still beat you. I think it is you who is nothing…the almighty Armand Bathory; a man who couldn't even do a simple thing such as get rid of his unwanted daughter. I am not afraid of you Armand, I never have been." Bella took a step close to Armand, who had stopped circling and got right in his face, "Tomorrow night this will end, whether I live or die means nothing to me. I do promise you this father…if I die, I'm taking you with me. So go on with your plan, I'm ready for you or if you don't like that idea, take the stake you have and try your luck now."

"You will die tomorrow," Armand growled.

"Not until I see you burn," Bella replied and watched as Armand slowly backed out of the room disappearing.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked down the stairs and poured herself a drink;

"Bell!" Klaus yelled, "Where are you?"

"In the study," Bella called, downing her drink and pouring another one.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked, walking in followed by his siblings.

"No," Bella said, "Everything is not alright. Explain to me why you all decided to interfere in something that was not your concern?"

"Did you like the dress?" Kol asked, ignoring her and pouring himself a drink as well.

"I personally love the color," Rebecca added.

"Stop it," Bella said, slamming her glass down, "This is not a game. We are not here to try and fix my horrendous love life. Have you all actually thought about every scenario that could possibly happen tomorrow?"

"Only one," Klaus said. "Killing Armand."

"What happens if Armand isn't the only one that dies?" Bella asked and her family froze.

"Not an option," Elijah said solemnly.

"But it could happen." Bella replied, "And if it is the only way to kill Armand it will happen."

Klaus threw the glass he was holding against the wall, "No it won't. You will not give yourself up like a lamb for the slaughter."

"I will do what must be done to kill him," Bella replied defiantly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Finn asked shocked.

"I am perfectly sane. I thought about every scenario, something you all should have done before you decided to help Damon remember!" Bella yelled breaking finally. "I didn't want him to remember because I knew this was a possibility…actually I knew it was more than a possibility. Armand will not let his guard down unless he thinks he has already won."

"You aren't going to die," Rebecca said upset.

"You don't know that," Bella replied, "I'm going to bed, my head hurts. I will see you all in the morning."

Bella slowly made her way upstairs while her siblings walked outside.

"You don't think she's serious," Finn asked.

"When has Bell ever joked about something serious…especially about death?" Klaus replied, "She's serious."

"We can't allow her to do that," Rebecca said, "She can't just give up."

"I agree," Elijah said, "The question is though, how do we keep her from slipping away and doing this on her own."

"I have one solution to that," Kol said nonchalantly.

"Care to elaborate Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Damon," Finn said, figuring it out.

Kol smiled, "I'll go have a chat with my old friend…Finn perhaps you can persuade Bella to listen."

Finn nodded and walked up the stairs.

"What about us?" Rebecca asked.

"Stay here," Kol said before he walked out the front door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon sat in the living room in front of the fire drinking.

"You know you never drank very much when you were human," Kol said, leaning against the doorway. "That was more your father's department."

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Damon asked agitated, "Are you here to warn me to stay away from your sister?"

"On the contrary I came to talk to you about her." Kol said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Why not," Damon said, grabbing another glass and pouring Kol a drink, "I was always told it's bad to drink alone."

"You tend to remember things you don't want to remember," Kol said, sitting down in a chair.

"That's the thing; I want to remember, but I can't." Damon said leaning back against the couch, "Your sister likes to keep people at arm's length."

"Unfortunately most of the people we get close to tend to die." Kol said, "A risk not many people are fully prepared to take."

"I have a feeling I was ready to take that risk," Damon said.

"You were," Kol replied and then he pulled something out of his pocket. "You know I swore to my sister I would never do this, but some rules are meant to be broken."

"What is it?" Damon asked, looking at the vial Kol held.

"The key to unlocking all your memories including the last one you have of my sister." Kol answered, "It's yours to do with as you wish. If you drink it every memory of what you and my sister did will return. After you drink it Damon, I must tell you that everything will be different. You will look back on everything you've done in the last 145 years and feel guilt."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked.

Kol smiled, "I saw what you and my sister had…it's something rare, truthful, and all consuming. You're little escapades the last few years will feel like a betrayal directly to her."

"She took away my memories…in a way she betrayed me." Damon countered.

"Perhaps," Kol said and handed Damon the vial, "But the last memory you have might change your perspective on that statement."

Kol put down his drink and walked out the door.

Damon sat there staring at the bottle Kol had given him. This was something he had to figure out if he wanted. On the one hand, Bella was a girl he fell for before Katherine. On the other he still felt for Elena on some level.

He stared at the vial for a few more minutes before he finally unscrewed the top.

"Screw it…bottoms up." Damon mumbled and downed the vial.

He sat back and within moments his brain was flooded with memories…he was reliving them. The last one though was the one that took him completely off guard.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**1864 – Mystic Falls:**_

_Bella and Damon were walking through the market place. All the town had been talking about was the fact that Damon Salvatore had somehow stolen the heart of Miss Isabella Mikelson, the exotic European beauty with radical ideas. Over the last few months many of the young men had tried to interfere in their courtship, but it was to no avail. The only question now was when Damon Salvatore was going to ask for her hand._

_"Does the staring bother you?" Damon whispered as they walked towards Pearl's shop._

_Bella smiled, "No," she said, "Does it bother you?"_

_Damon returned the smile, "I hardly notice it…I'm too enamored by you."_

_Bella giggled and they continued to walk and shortly they arrived at Pearl's shop._

_"Pearl," Bella said, seeing her friend and embracing her. _

_Something was off though._

_"Isabella," Pearl said, worry clear on her face, "I'm so glad you're here I need to speak with you."_

_"Of course," Bella said and looked at Damon, "Would you mind?"_

_"Not at all," Damon said and walked away out the door._

_He stood on the front porch of the shop and discreetly pulled out a box from his pocket._

_"Are you ever going to get up the courage?" Stefan asked, startling Damon._

_"I'm working on the perfect moment," Damon said and quickly returned the box to its safe place. "Jealous brother?"_

_"Miss Mikelson is very intelligent and beautiful, of course I'm jealous. You don't deserve her." Stefan said laughing._

_"I know I don't, but I am very thankful she believes I am worthy of her love." Damon said sincerely._

_"Well what do we have here?" William Lockwood said as he approached the store with his buddies in tow. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore."_

_"Get out of here William," Stefan said annoyed._

_"Oh, should I be scared?" William asked sarcastically. "Tell me Damon, what did you just put in your pocket?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you," Damon said tensing, "Now if you will excuse us my brother and I have things to attend to."_

_"Like Isabella Mikelson." William said and Damon froze, "You know I stand by what I said, all she needs is the right rider and obviously that isn't you."_

_The next thing the people in the town knew Damon had lunged at William and was pounding him on the ground. William's posse started to jump in and while Stefan tried to help his brother they were outnumbered. Suddenly Damon looked up and saw Kol had appeared out of nowhere and was pulling the boys away from the Salvatore brothers._

_"Kol," Bella said rushing out, "What's going on?" Then she saw Damon on the ground bloody, "Damon," She said rushing to his side, "You're hurt."_

_"What's going on here?" The mayor said, coming over._

_"Mayor Lockwood, your son here said some very unsavory comments concerning my sister's honor and when Mr. Salvatore went to defend her honor he and his friends ended up fighting in a dishonorable manner." Kol said angrily. "You are perhaps lucky the Salvatore brothers got to him before I could. I will not have someone saying that my sister just needs the right rider to break her."_

_"I am so sorry Kol," the mayor said, picking up his son, "William will be punished."_

_"If he ever makes another comment about my sister and her honor I will rip him apart, do you understand me?" Kol said dangerously low._

_"I do," the mayor said, "I will handle him." The mayor walked over to Bella, Stefan, and Damon, "I apologize for my son's behavior."_

_"Perhaps your son needs someone to hold his reins tighter." Bella replied then looked at William, "You are very lucky you cad. In my home when a boy says things such as that, he is shot and killed and no one thinks twice about his death."_

_William paled visibly and the mayor dragged his son away._

_Bella turned her attention to Damon and Stefan, "Are you two alright?"_

_"Nothing more than a few minor cuts and bruises," Stefan said, shrugging._

_"I'm fine Isa," Damon whispered and kissed her temple._

_"Isabella," Kol said coming over, "I just spoke with Pearl, I believe you should head home. Damon will you escort her?"_

_"Of course," Damon said and the two of them walked to the carriage._

_After a while Damon spoke. _

_"What did you and Pearl talk about?" He asked._

_"Kol and I will be leaving soon," Bella said softly._

_"What?" Damon asked, shocked._

_"We are returning home," Bella replied and she fell silent._

_Damon couldn't believe that he was losing the one person that made him truly happy. As they pulled up to the house, Damon helped Bella out and then he started pulling her towards the garden._

_"Damon what are you doing?" Bella asked confused._

_"Please come with me," Damon said and pulled her to the bridge. "I wanted this to be different, but this will have to do."_

_"Damon what are you talking about?" Bella asked confused._

_"The first time I saw you standing on this bridge, overlooking the water in your own little world, I stood way over there watching you for a few minutes. You were beautiful, but more than that I saw something in you that was indescribable. You were an angel, I could see nothing, but pure goodness emitting from you. I think that's when I knew I never wanted anyone else." Damon said._

_"Damon," Bella said breathlessly._

_"Let me finish," Damon said and then got down on one knee, "I wanted to do this differently, I wanted this to be beautiful and memorable for you. Certainly I didn't want to be covered in dirt and bleeding." Damon pulled the ring out of his pocket, "I have had this since after the second week of our courtship. I love you Isabella Mikelson, I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Will you do me the great honor that I do not deserve and become my wife?" _

_Tears escaped Bella's eyes and she smiled, "Yes," Bella said. _

_Damon slipped the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her._

_"You have made me the happiest man in the world." Damon said, against her lips._

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Present Day – Mystic Falls:**_

"Bella," Finn said, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Bella said, "What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened." Finn said coming in, "Please let me understand why you're willing to die."

Bella sat down and sighed, "Because I'm tired of living," she said.

"Weren't you the one who told me that we could do great things for humanity when you woke me up?" Finn pointed out.

"Yes, but look at my deeds Finn. Death, heart break, putting innocents in danger; I can't do this anymore. I just want the peace that death would bring." Bella replied.

"What about Damon?" Finn said.

"It can never be," Bella whispered.

"It can if you're willing to take the risk. Obviously once upon a time you believed he was worth the risk." Finn said, "Perhaps that risk is worth taking again."

"No," Bella said, "I ruined Damon's life once, I refuse to do again. If I survive tomorrow, I will leave."

"Leave?" Finn said, "Where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere," Bella whispered then looked at her oldest brother, "I'm going away alone."

"Bella," Finn said, placing his hand on top hers.

Bella pulled away, "I'm tired Finn, please leave." Bella said and got up out of the chair and went to the bathroom.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**1864 – Mystic Falls:**_

_Damon and Bella happily walked back to the house, but standing on the porch was Kol and he was solemn._

_"Kol," Bella said her body tensing, "What's the matter?"_

_"Damon will you excuse my sister and I for a moment," Kol said stoically._

_"Of course," Damon said and he looked at Bella worriedly as they stepped into the house._

_"Kol," Bella said, "What's wrong?"_

_"Armand has found us," Kol said, "I spotted him in town after you left. We only have an hour at most before he knows where we are."_

_"Then we have to go now." Bella said._

_"You do," Kol said, "I have to stay behind and compel the town with Pearl."_

_"I'm not leaving you," Bella said, grasping Kol's hands._

_Kol took hers then paused looking at her left hand._

_"Little dove is that?" Kol trailed._

_"Yes, we were coming in to tell you, but now it doesn't matter." Bella said, starting to take off the ring._

_"Take Damon and run," Kol said suddely._

_"What?" Bella replied._

_"Take Damon and run. I will feel better knowing he is with you." Kol answered._

_"I can't," Bella stepping away, "I can't take him away from his family and on the run with me. It isn't fair, you know that. You know I won't. I shouldn't have even said yes in the first place."_

_"Bella," Kol said, "You love him and he loves you."_

_"He doesn't know me…not the real me." Bella replied softly._

_"He does know you," Kol said forcibly, "He knows the sister that I grew up loving and protecting."_

_"He does not know the dark parts…I won't condemn him to running from Armand and Klaus. I refuse to do that." Bella said._

_Kol looked at his sister sadly, "Pearl thought you would say that and gave me this." He pulled out a vial, "Have him drink it then compel him…it will keep him safer." Bella took the vial and a tear escaped her eyes, "As soon as you are finished compelling him, I want you to take the carriage and go. Run."_

_"Kol," Bella said, starting to cry._

_"Shh," Kol said, kissing the top of her forehead, "Shh little dove, I cannot bare to see you cry. I promise I will find you again."_

_Bella nodded and Kol walked out the door._

_"Isa," Damon said coming in a few minutes later, "Is everything alright?"_

_"Come and sit with me," Bella said walking into the sunroom. _

_"Isa what is wrong?" Damon asked, grabbing her hand._

_"Damon," Bella said, "I love you and I want you to know that there is nothing more I want than to marry you," Bella slowly took off the ring and handed it to Damon, "But I can't. It would not be fair to you."_

_"Isa," Damon said, "I want this…I want you." Damon tried to put the ring back on Bella's finger, but Bella wouldn't comply, "Tell me what I can do to make you change your mind."_

_"You don't know what you're saying…you don't know me." Bella said. "I love you Damon with every part of myself, but I can't take away your choice and force you into the life I live."_

_"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused._

_Bella started to compel Damon, "Take this and drink it." Damon did as he was told and then Bella pulled his face to hers, "I love you, you are the most amazing, sweet, honorable, and loving man I have ever met. I will never love anyone like I love you. You deserve to have someone who you can grow old with and not worry about your significant other's past coming in between the two of you. I want you to forget me…I want you to forget ever falling in love with me. I want you to live and love with all your soul. I want you to live your dreams, not your father's. If you see something you want go after it. Know that you are all the things I have said. Forget my face Damon Salvatore…forget the memories we shared, forget my brother, but don't forget how it feels to fall in love…I mean really fall in love so that when you do find it again, you'll know it's real just like what we had. Now go home Damon."_

_Bella bent down and kissed Damon's lips one last time, led him to the door, and she watched as he rode away._

.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Present Day – Salvatore Boarding House:**_

Damon quickly opened his eyes, sweating.

"Son of a bitch," Damon said.

"Damon," Stefan said, looking at him, "Are you alright?"

"She left to protect me." Damon said, dazed.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

Damon ignored him, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the front door.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you don't hate me where I left it, but trust me it had to be done. Now I am leaving town for vacation. Heading up to the gorgeous mountains of Red River, New Mexico. Going to enjoy some peace and quiet. Also my lovely beta is going on vacation as well so no new chapter until she gets back**

**Thanks to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work and I had better see a gorgeous picture of the caribbean at sunset (pretty please ). **

**Review you guys and I will see you all after vacation!**


	30. Chapter 30

Suddenly the front door opened and Damon came rushing in.

"Where is she?" He asked the Mikelsons.

Kol chuckled, "Curiosity got the best of you?"

"Where is she?" Damon repeated.

"Upstairs, ready to be the sacrificial lamb," Klaus said dryly.

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

"Our dear sister has decided she is tired of living," Finn said. "She's tired of the pain she thinks she causes, so tonight at the ball, if she must, she will die in the process of killing Armand."

"Or if she doesn't die, she will be leaving us," Rebecca said, "Disappearing for good."

"She doesn't want to hurt us anymore," Elijah added.

"Unfortunately none of us can change her mind," Kol said then he looked directly at Damon, "But perhaps it is not us that need to convince her."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella couldn't sleep so she opened the doors to her balcony and stepped outside. She walked to the railing and leaned on it, listening to the night and trying to appreciate it as if it was her last.

"I had forgotten how beautiful you looked in the moonlight." Damon's voice said, cutting through the peaceful silence.

Bella turned quickly to see Damon leaning against her door way.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, surprised.

Damon closed the bedroom door and walked out onto the balcony, handing Bella a vial.

"Kol brought this to me this evening," Damon said.

Bella shook her head, "Changes nothing."

"Changes everything," Damon said, "Especially after I hear you're either going to die tomorrow or disappear; neither option am I a fan of."

"These things do not concern you," Bella said before she walked into the room.

"They do concern me because you are my fiancée," Damon said, grabbing Bella's hand. "I never willingly took the ring back."

"Don't," Bella said, trying to pull away.

Damon didn't let her go; instead he pulled her to him so she was pressed against his body. He gently removed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I remember these times you know…I remember one night I snuck into your room here." Damon whispered.

"You nearly broke your neck," Bella said, remembering.

"I think that night a broken neck was well worth it." Damon said smiling.

"What we did was disapproved of," Bella replied, smiling as well.

Damon bent down his lips millimeters away from Bella's.

"Well it wouldn't be disapproved of now." Damon whispered.

Bella tried to resist, but she couldn't deny the longing her body and mind had for him. She wrapped her hands around Damon's neck at which turn he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A few hours before daylight, Bella was lying across Damon's chest while he gently stroked her hair. Suddenly she stirred.

"You're still here," she whispered, sleepily.

"Where else would I be?" Damon questioned. "Where else would I want to be?"

"With Elena," Bella said softly.

Damon tensed, "Isa," he started to say.

"Don't," Bella said sitting up, "It's been 145 years Damon, I have no right to be jealous of what happened. I knew if I left, you would move on."

"Isa," Damon said as he sat up and pulled her towards him, "I still love you."

"Yes," Bella said, cupping his face, "I believe you, but can you honestly tell me you don't love her?" Damon was silent, "That's what I thought and that is why I didn't want you to remember. I didn't want you to be conflicted and feel guilty." Bella got out of bed, putting on her robe, and went to the window, "You should go and get ready for tonight."

"Don't do this," Damon said, coming up behind her, "Don't pull away from me."

"I'm not Damon." Bella said, "I'm letting you go."

"You don't want me," Damon said slowly.

"No," Bella said, "I do want you; I want you the way I once had you, but that would be selfish. It was my selfishness in the first place that hurt you and I will not do it again. I love you enough to let you go Damon. I know deep in your heart you love Elena. I refuse to stand in the way of that."

"I won't lie," Damon said, "I do love Elena, but I think I love you more."

Bella turned around and smiled, "If you have to think then I already have my answer. I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, I want you gone."

Damon watched as Bella walked into the bathroom, then slowly he grabbed his clothes, dressed, and walked out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"It didn't work, did it?" Kol said, sitting outside smoking a cigarette.

"You knew," Damon said.

"I heard my sister speak of Elena," Kol said, "My sister loves you Damon and I know you love her, but perhaps this was a bad idea. You've talked to my sister, now why don't you go talk to Elena."

Damon got in his car and drove to Elena's house and went into her bedroom.

"Elena," Damon said, shaking her shoulder.

"Damon," Elena said starting to wake up, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Damon said, "I found some things out tonight about my past, something I had forgotten, but now I remember and now I need to make a choice."

"Damon," Elena said confused, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Elena you can hit me if you want, but I need to do this," Damon said.

Quickly he blurred over to Elena and kissed her; Elena didn't resist she just sat there stunned until finally Damon pulled away. Then she slapped him.

"What the fuck was that?" Elena yelled.

Damon smiled, "Nothing," he said, "It was illusion."

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?" Elena asked, upset and confused.

Damon hugged Elena, "Thank you," He said and blurred out of the house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

He drove to the house and immediately, the moment he stepped inside, Stefan had him up against a wall and started punching him.

"How dare you," Stefan growled, throwing Damon into the wall.

Before he had a chance to hit him, someone grabbed his arm.

"I think that's enough Stefan," Kol said. "I really should have done this earlier it just slipped my mind," Kol started to compel Stefan, "Remember everything."

Stefan blinked a few times and backed away, "You compelled me after I turned."

"I couldn't necessarily have you reveal everything to Damon. Not after all the trouble my sister went through trying to protect him," Kol answered, shrugging then looked at Damon, "Did you get the answer you wanted?"

"Yes," Damon said.

"Wait why did you kiss Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Because I had to see if what I felt for her was anything like what I felt for Bella." Damon said, "No worries though, it meant nothing."

"Well that's a great thing to say about a girl," Elena said coming in. "Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Come on," Stefan said taking Elena's hand, "I think you'll calm down after we talk."

Kol and Damon walked into the living room.

"So Damon," Kol said, grabbing a drink, "You wouldn't happen to have a certain old tux lying around would you?"

Damon smirked, "You know I think I might just have it somewhere."

They clinked glasses and smirked.

"To killing Armand," Kol said.

"And keeping Isa alive." Damon added and they downed their drinks.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Elena's voice said, coming from outside her door.

"Come in," Bella said, touching up her make up. Bella smiled seeing Elena's reflection in the mirror, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Elena said, "So I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Bella asked, standing up and getting ready to unwrap her dress.

"About Damon," Elena said quietly and Bella froze, "Stefan remembers."

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked.

"Did you really love him?" Elena asked, "What was he like?"

"He was very different than the man you know," Bella said, "He was kind. He defended my honor after we had only said a few words to one another. Yes I loved him."

"Do you still?" Elena asked.

"Why do you ask?" Bella questioned.

"Because I know you know he cares for me." Elena replied slowly.

"I know which is why I told him I will not stand in the way." Bella replied. "Elena you should get downstairs, I need to finish getting ready."

Elena left and Bella started to pin her hair up when Rebecca came in.

"Let me help," Rebecca said and Bella sat down.

"I always wanted you to do my hair when we were little," Bella said smiling.

"I know," Rebecca said, "I'll make sure it looks perfect."

For a while they sat in silence until Rebecca was finished.

"Isabella," Rebecca said.

"Hmm," Bella replied, standing up.

"I want you to promise me something. I have no right to ask for something from you, but I am." Rebecca said timidly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Please be careful," Rebecca said, "I have the relationship I always wanted with you now and I don't want to lose it. Please don't do anything that would get you killed."

"Rebecca for a thousand years you wanted me dead and never got your wish. I think it's safe to say I won't be dying anytime soon." Bella said and hugged her sister. "The guests are arriving, go downstairs and help out."

Bella quickly dressed and assessed herself in the mirror.

"You look as beautiful as ever little one," Finn said smiling.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked, "Everyone is here and waiting on you."

"It's 1864 all over again," Bella sighed.

Finn chuckled, "Come on, I'll protect you. You are not leaving my sight."

Bella smiled a sly smile, "I think someone might take your attention tonight." Bella said.

Finn looked at her quizzically, but Bella headed out the door.

They slowly made their way half way down the stairs to meet the rest of their siblings.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Elijah said starting to speak, "Thank you all for joining us this evening. Also thank you Carol Lockwood for allowing us the honor to host this party."

Everyone clapped then they quieted down.

"Everyone, enjoy your evening and thank you for allowing our family to be a part of what is sure to be a very memorable evening," Elijah finished and raised his glass.

Everyone followed suit then Finn spoke.

"If you would all join us in the ballroom, we will be dancing the waltz." Finn said.

Elijah offered his arm to Carol, Klaus offered his to Caroline, while Rebecca asked Matt to dance, Kol made his way and asked Bonnie to dance, and Finn offered his to Bella, but she declined.

"I think someone else has a claim on a dance with you," Bella said and pointed towards the front door.

"Sage," Finn whispered and in a daze made his way towards her.

Bella started to go back up the stairs in the hopes that Armand or Arthur would follow her, but a voice stopped her.

"May I have this dance Miss Mikelson?" Damon's smooth voice asked.

Bella turned around and took an unnecessary breath; there Damon stood in the same tux he wore the night of the ball at the Salvatore mansion. He no longer had the shaggy hair of a young man, but still he was handsome.

Damon smiled and made his way up the stairs to Bella and took her hand, kissing it.

"You look radiant. This is my favorite dress you know." Damon said, "I'll ask again…may I have this dance Miss Mikelson?"

Damon didn't wait for an answer instead he pulled Bella down the stairs and into the ballroom.

"You know it's polite for a gentleman to wait for a lady to answer." Bella said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Yes, but that rule doesn't apply when said lady is trying to be bait for two homicidal, vengeful, angry vampires." Damon replied, spinning Bella. "Tell me you wouldn't stop me if I was trying to do what you were doing."

"There's a difference," Bella defended, "If that is the only choice then I am willing to do."

"Unfortunately I've lost you once," Damon said and dipped Bella, "I don't plan on losing you again."

"You love Elena," Bella said, sadly.

"No," Damon replied, "I thought I loved her, but I don't. You see when you compelled me to forget the one thing you didn't compel me to forget is how it felt to be in love…really in love. So after I got my memories back and then spent the night with you. I went to Elena and I kissed her." Damon felt Bella tense in his arms, but he just smiled, "I felt nothing. There was no spark…it felt empty compared to what I feel when I kiss you, when I'm this close to you," Damon said as he pulled Bella closer to him. "Tell me you don't feel it now."

"I can't," Bella said.

"Can't or won't?" Damon asked.

"Both," Bella said, "I can't because I don't want to hurt you again and I won't for the same reason. The dance has ended Damon," Bella said.

"I hadn't noticed," Damon replied, smiling.

"May I?" Kol asked, cutting in.

"History repeating itself," Damon said and he bowed, leaving Bella and Kol.

Kol looked at Bella and then he tapped his head. Bella opened her mind and listened;

**The Cullen's are here. ~Kol**

_**Where? ~Bella**_

**They just arrived, Carol is greeting them now. ~Kol**

_**Any sign of Arthur, the pack or Armand? ~Bella**_

**No, but Klaus said he could smell something. ~Kol**

_**I think I need to go for a walk. ~Bella **_

Bella pulled away from Kol and quickly (and gracefully) made her way through the crowd and out the back door before anyone could stop her. As soon as she stepped out on the back porch, she could feel Jake's presence.

"I know you're here and I know why," Bella said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jake said, stepping out of the shadows, "I didn't want this."

"I know," Bella said, "Neither did I."

Suddenly the rest of the pack appeared.

"Isabella I know you aren't dangerous, but we can't sacrifice all the tribe's lives for one person," Sam said.

"I understand," Bella said, "I just hope you know I am doing this for your own benefit,"

Suddenly the pack grasped their heads and passed out. From around the corner of the house came Lucy.

"They'll be out for a few hours," Lucy said before she disappeared around the corner.

It wasn't long before Finn came out, "Is everything alright…what happened?"

"Finn, will you, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus be so kind as to put the wolves in the cellar by the well? I think they will be more secure there." Bella said.

"Of course," Finn said.

Bella returned inside, passing her brothers as she did. Suddenly a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

"Bella," Edward said, pulling her towards him, "I'm so sorry."

"You do know there is no spell that can turn you human," Bella said as she felt a dagger being pressed against her ribs, "Arthur lied to you."

"You were human and were changed." Edward challenged. "There has to be a cure."

"If there was and I knew about it, I would have done it 145 years ago." Bella said. "Watch out behind you."

As Edward turned to look, Lucy blew dust in his face and he collapsed.

"Where are the other Cullen's?" Bella asked.

"Outside under the porch," Lucy replied, "They won't be awake until you're ready for them to be."

Bella stuffed Edward's unconscious form into the cupboard and walked back into the party.

"What going on?" Rebecca asked, "There's something you're hiding."

"Don't worry about it," Bella replied and headed for the staircase.

Stefan, Damon, Rebecca, Elena, and Caroline all tried to follow, but they couldn't even put their foot on the first step.

"It's spelled," Bonnie said, coming up behind them, "We can't get up there."

"Can't you break through the spell?" Kol asked, joining the group.

"I can't," Bonnie said, "There's a witch here and whoever they are, they are extremely powerful."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked into her room and shut the door.

"I know you're here Arthur," Bella said; her guard completely down.

"So you loved Damon more than you loved me." Arthur hissed.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked, "You're here to kill me."

"I killed my father for you," Arthur growled.

"And for that I'm sorry," Bella replied, "I never wanted to hurt you. I did love you as much as I could, but it was never the love that would last an eternity."

"And the love you have for Damon is," Arthur spat.

"I like to think so," Bella said, "I do not say these things to hurt you, I have already done enough of that. You deserve the truth and that is what I am giving you. Killing me will not bring you peace, you know that and you still believe that if you were to kill yourself that you would be damned."

"I already am," Arthur growled.

"I know," Bella said and extended her arms, opening herself up, "Go on…try and take your revenge."

Arthur blurred, but Bella was quicker and she grabbed the white oak stake from him as well as pinning him to the wall.

"I never wanted this for you, I wanted you to live and love again. I am sorry I deprived you of any chance of happiness."

"Save your apologies," Arthur spat, struggling against Bella's hold in vain, "You are a murderer."

"I know," Bella said and sat the white oak stake down on the table before she opened the drawer, pulling out a simple stake, "You believed you are damned, well you are not…you never were. I loved you Arthur at one point, but it was never meant to be. I took away your peace I know that, but now I will give it back."

Bella plunged the stake into Arthur's heart and watched as he died. She kissed his forehead and closed his eyes before she looked around the room.

"You're free Arthur, I hope this gives you some peace," Bella whispered and stood up. She grabbed the white oak stake, tossed it out the window, and straightened her dress, "One down, one to go."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon, Kol, and the others waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs, looking for any sign of Bella and they sighed in relief once they saw her make her way to them.

"Where's Arthur?" Damon asked, "I saw him at the top of the stairs."

"Dead," Bella said and looked towards the ballroom, "I warned you."

Everyone looked into the ballroom and saw Armand…furious.

Armand started walking towards the group and Bella started walking to meet him, but quickly turned and headed for the study. She stood in the middle of the study, waiting patiently as Armand walked through the door. A few moments later the others showed up, but once again they could not enter.

"Bell," Klaus said, becoming frantic.

"Sorry brother," Bella said, "This fight was always meant to be between us."

Armand smiled evilly at the others, who could not enter, as he slowly shut the door.

"We have to get in there," Damon said, about to break the door down.

"We can't," Rebecca said, "She had this all planned out didn't she?" Rebecca asked looking at Finn.

"What's going on?" Kol asked.

"Finn," Elijah said, becoming angry.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

Finn sighed, "I did what my sister asked of me." Finn said softly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**A Few Hours Earlier in Bella's room:**

_"Where is everyone?" Bella asked while closing her door._

_"Out getting the last minute things you requested," Finn said, "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"I need your help Finn," Bella said, taking his hands._

_"Ask and it's yours," Finn said, looking at his sister quizzically._

_"Anything?" Bella asked and Finn nodded, "I want you to help me get Armand alone and allow me to take him on by myself." _

_"What?" Finn said, dropping her hands, "You can't be serious."_

_"I am," Bella said, "You promised me Finn, you know Armand will not go against us head on."_

_"You're talking about suicide," Finn said, "I won't be a part of it."_

_"You are mistaken brother," Bella said, "I have no plans of dying."_

_"But last night," Finn started._

_"A ruse," Bella said, "Armand was outside, he's been near. I had to make you all believe I'm done living in order to get him to believe it." Bella took Finn's hands again, "I can end this Finn…once and for all, we could be free and never run again, but I need your help."_

_Finn looked deep into his sister's eyes, "You swear to me you will come out alive."_

_"I swear," Bella said and squeezed her brother's hands._

_"What do you need from me?" Finn asked._

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Present Time:**

"How could you?" Klaus said and tried to attack Finn, but Elijah held him back.

"So what now?" Damon asked.

"We wait," Rebecca said.

"Why can't we hear what's going on?" Caroline questioned.

"It's spelled." Bonnie replied. "There's nothing we can do, but wait."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Alone at last my dear sweet daughter," Armand said as soon as the door closed.

"Save the flattery for someone who will believe it," Bella replied and sat down.

"Before you die, do you have any last words?" Armand asked, pulling out his white oak stake.

Bella felt the stake Lucy had placed under the pillow as instructed and smiled.

"How does it feel to lose?" Bella asked innocently.

"What?" Armand asked, being caught off guard.

"I said how does it feel to lose? Arthur is dead, the pack and Cullens are contained; you have no cards to play against me." Bella replied.

"I have this stake which is more than enough," Armand said and blurred to Bella and pressed it against her chest, "Anything else you have to say before I turn you to ash?"

Bella shook her head, "Your arrogance was always meant to be your downfall," Bella said and slipped her hand quickly under the pillow and plunged the hidden stake into Armand's chest.

"Goodbye Father." Bella said and then shoved the stake all the way in.

Armand dropped his stake and fell back. Bella watched as his body lit on fire and started to burn itself up. She took the stake that had been pressed against her heart and tossed it on top of Armand's burning body.

"You gave us no choice in becoming what we are. We will make our life without worrying about you or anyone else." Bella said as the fire burned out.

Then she walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book. The bookcase opened revealing a secret passage and Bella followed it to the secret door to the cellar. It opened and all the Cullen's (including Edward) and the pack were now conscious.

"Bella," Alice started.

Bella held up her hand silencing her, "Armand and Arthur are dead, as we speak the rest of the Van Helsing society are having their memories erased. You are safe." Bella said.

"Bella," Carlisle said, trying to find words yet he couldn't.

"Don't," Bella said, "Just leave and never come near me again otherwise I will not be responsible for what befalls you. A little advice if something sounds too good to be true than it probably is a lie."

Bella turned and made her way back through the secret tunnel.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Both my beta and I are back. Vacations were great except for a couple mishaps, but all is well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but no worries this isn't the last chapter. There is another one in the works just be patient.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderful beta.**

**Review everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**"Twisted"**_

_**Chapter 31**_

Damon and the others turned as they heard the lock to the door click and open.

"Isa," Damon said, coming to her and examining every inch of her.

"It's over," Bella said, "The pack and the Cullen's are leaving."

"Armand?" Finn asked.

Bella stepped aside and revealed the room where on the floor was a charred outline of a body.

"We should get back to the party don't you think?" Bella asked before she walked past the stunned group.

"What about the other hunters?" Elijah asked.

"Being taken care of as we speak," Bella replied as she grabbed a flute of champagne. She smiled, "I think I'm in the mood to celebrate."

Bella breezed into the party as if nothing had happen.

"How does she do it?" Elena asked.

"Do what?" Rebecca asked.

"Turn things on and off." Elena explained, "She's not even processing his death or Arthur's; does she not care?"

Finn became angry, "Don't ever think my sister does not care…in fact according to our father, it was her weakness. Bella just knows that if we act any other way, suspicion will befall us." Finn said before he followed Bella's lead.

"Bella has a heart compared to most of us," Kol said, "It's what makes her different from us. From the time we turned, she never let go or turned her emotions off. Everything that has ever happened, she has allowed herself to feel it. She does not run away like we tend to do."

"I think I'm going to claim the first dance with her," Klaus said before he walked over.

Klaus bowed and Bella accepted his extended hand.

"You handled everything calmly," Klaus said as they danced.

"One must keep their heads in situations like these," Bella replied.

"You were always level-headed." Klaus said.

"I have a feeling you wish to speak to me about something," Bella said, "Shall we go out to the veranda?"

Klaus nodded and he led the way.

"It was stupid," Klaus said once the doors shut, "Taking on Armand."

"I did what was necessary," Bella replied, "There's something else you want to talk to me about."

"Are you reading my mind?" Klaus asked.

"No," Bella said offended, "I do that only if it's warranted, so tell me is it warranted?"

"You know it's not over," Klaus replied.

"I know," Bella said, "I suppose I was stupid for believing you might change your mind especially since Armand is dead. You really don't trust us not to leave you do you?"

"You always leave," Klaus said quietly.

"Because you give us reasons to," Bella said, "Actually I take that back, you force us away because you know we have our own minds. You're so scared of free will that instead of talking with us, you push us away and leave us with no option but to leave you."

"The sacrifice will go as planned," Klaus said seriously.

"Then you should know there is one more aspect to lifting the curse," Bella said.

"What's that?" Klaus asked tensely.

"Me," Bella said, "You see I knew the moment everything happened that you would never stop, so I had mother add one more part of the curse…my blood. I was still human when she did the curse you remember of course and it was after that I changed."

"What are you saying," Klaus asked, fear evident in his voice.

"You want to become what you once were then you have to kill me," Bella said and grabbed a box off the table, "Here's a present for you; the last remaining white oak stake. You want to lift your curse Klaus then you must drive that through my heart."

"No," Klaus said backing away, "You wouldn't."

"Come now brother you know me, of course I would do something like this." Bella replied, "I protected you when I was human. I watched you turn into a monster and I allowed the only justice for my inability to stop you was for my death to be only other part to end your curse."

"How could you do this?" Klaus asked. "Place yourself right in the middle of this."

"Because I love you and I trust you to do what you think is best." Bella said as she handed Klaus the box, "You say you can't trust us, that you fear that we will leave you well here is my olive branch, allowing you to know that all the aspects of lifting the curse and placing the decision is now in your hands. Tell me Klaus, you were willing to place Elijah, Rebecca, Kol, and Finn in those boxes, are you willing to place what is left of me in one as well? Are you willing to kill me?"

"You can't expect me to choose." Klaus said, stepping away.

"The only way you will ever become a full hybrid is if you kill me along with Elena, a werewolf, and a vampire." Bella said, "I know you fear us leaving you, but I make this promise to you," Bella took a knife and cut her hand before she cut Klaus' hand, "My blood, your blood, our blood. I will never leave you again Klaus, my life is in your hands. I hope you will show the same trust in me that I am showing in you."

Bella walked back inside to the party and Klaus stayed outside, contemplating his options. Could he trust his family or was it merely a temporary arrangement? Bella obviously trusted him, but the question was did he actually love her enough to let go of his thousand year pursuit or was he really as selfish as he made himself believe?

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Is everything alright?" Rebecca asked as Bella came in.

"Only time will tell," Bella said before she grabbed a flute of champagne.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wish to steal your sister away for a few moments," Damon said, coming up to the two women.

Rebecca smiled, "Of course, I believe you both have lots to talk about."

Damon pulled Bella outside and they started walking.

"You shouldn't have done what you did tonight," Damon said.

"Tell me Damon, if you were in my position would you have done what I did?" Bella questioned. Damon was silent and Bella smiled, "We all do stupid things for those we love."

"So you do still love me," Damon said.

"I never stopped," Bella said, "But let's not go down this road."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"The curse Damon," Bella said, "There's more to it than you know. I was human when my mother did the spell and I knew that one day he would come close to completing the ceremony so I made a sacrifice. I bounded myself to the curse."

"You mean…" Damon said, growing fearful.

"If Klaus wishes to be released from his chains, he must kill me along with the others." Bella said.

"How could you do that?" Damon asked.

"My mother didn't think he could be saved," Bella said, "She said that he had to die so I made her a deal, I would play a part in the ritual if she would just suppress his werewolf side."

"Klaus doesn't care," Damon hissed, "He wants what he wants and won't let anything stop him. You can't trust him."

"But I do," Bella said, "I know my brother who I grew up with is in there somewhere and I am willing to risk my life to bring him back. I trust Klaus, I always have."

"What happens when he kills you…which he will." Damon said.

"Then I will accept his decision and let him go," Bella said, "You know what it is like to love a brother who is lost. You never gave up on Stefan and I will never give up on Klaus."

"What about us?" Damon asked, "Have you thought what this means for us?"

"Damon we ended a long time ago," Bella said softly.

"No we didn't," Damon said and grasped Bella's arms, "look at me…you left me once, I refuse to let you go again."

"The decision is not yours," Bella replied.

"I can't let you go again," Damon said before he pulled something from his jacket pocket.

"Damon don't," Bella said, realizing what he was reaching for, "Please."

"I asked you this a long time ago and you accepted. I knew there was mystery to you then and I was willing to take whatever baggage you had. I'm willing to do it again," Damon said and got down on one knee, "Isabella Mickelson, I love you and once again I didn't want to do this like this." Bella laughed and Damon smiled, "But I love you with every part of my being. Please don't deny me this…don't run away from me again. I'm willing to face whatever's coming next as long as I know that forever you will be mine."

A tear escaped Bella's eye, "Yes," She whispered and Damon slipped the ring onto Bella's finger.

In the distance Klaus watched the scene unfold before him. For the first time in his thousand years, he saw his sister clearly. She was selfless, placing others before herself. She trusted him completely and she still believed that he was good. Now he was seeing his sister happy…truly happy for the first time. She was in the arms of someone that loved her, would do anything for her, do anything to protect her, and would love her completely. How could he take her away from this happiness?

"You see it don't you," Elijah said.

"Hard to miss," Klaus replied. "You overheard."

"We all did, save for our new acquaintances here. Can you do that Klaus?" Elijah questioned; he was reserved.

"Of course not," Klaus said, "I cannot harm her when she trusts me so completely. She believes in me and I don't know why."

"Because she is the only pure one of us," Rebecca said, coming to stand with her brothers.

"She is everything we never were," Kol added.

"She's also the only one of us that kept her humanity and believed in the goodness of this world." Finn said as well.

"Are you going to kill me?" Klaus asked.

"No," Kol said while looking at his sister as she and Damon held one another.

"We have spent too many years being angry Klaus," Rebecca said.

"Perhaps it is time for us to be the example and not our little sister," Elijah said agreeing.

Klaus looked down at the stake in his hand and threw it on the ground.

"I don't need an army," Klaus said as he lit a match, "I have my family." He said as the match dropped.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A Few Months Later:

"I can't believe this," Caroline said, "Who would have thought that we would all be here graduating."

"I definitely didn't think we would." Elena said happily as she fixed her hat, "Any word from Bella and the others?"

"I think Damon talked to her a few days ago," Stefan said, "They are still in Volterra handling things there."

"I still can't believe they thought they could overthrow the Original family," Bonnie said.

"I don't think I have ever seen Bella so mad." Matt added.

The past few months since the night of the ball, things had changed so much. The Mickelson's had become a family once more and slowly the Mystic Falls crew had become part of their extended family. The Volturi had decided that the Originals seemed to be getting soft and decided to officially take over. The Mikelson's had quickly squashed that little rebellion, but now they were set with the task of finding replacements.

"I hope they find some soon," Elena said, "Damon's been pretty lonely."

"Do you think they will ever set a date?" Caroline asked.

"Bella wants to be married somewhere special and she hasn't found that yet." Elena said.

"Doesn't matter, I mean she does have all the time in the world," Jeremy said. "Come on guys we gotta get to the ceremony."

.*.*.*.*.*.

They arrived at the school and one by one they promenaded in to their graduation. Damon sat in the bleachers with Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna.

"Elena's parents would be so proud," Jenna said, teary-eyed.

"I couldn't agree more," A soft voice said, sitting down next to Damon.

Damon smiled and turned to look, "You're back," he said.

Bella smiled in return and kissed him lightly on the lips, "We found the replacements."

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"The Cullen's," Elijah said, coming to join his sister along with the others.

"Yes they aren't exactly off the hook, but Bella believes they will rule well," Finn said.

"The Cullen's hold humanity close to their hearts," Bella explained, "I couldn't think of anyone else who is better to rule the Cold Ones than them."

"Was Edward there?" Damon asked, tensely.

Bella smiled, "Do I detect jealousy Mr. Salvatore?" She asked.

Damon grabbed her left hand and kissed the diamond ring that was on her delicate finger, "You're my fiancée, I'm allowed to be jealous of ex-boyfriends."

"There's no reason to be and to answer your question, no he wasn't there," Bella said reassuring Damon, "There's only ever been you."

"Glad to hear it," Damon replied before he gave her a kiss.

The graduation ceremony went wonderful; Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan all graduated with honors. Matt had landed a Football scholarship with Virginia Tech and was headed to spring training next week. Jeremy himself was going away for the summer to Italy for a drawing program he had applied to. Caroline had decided to travel the world for a bit and Tyler was going with her. Elena and Stefan were heading to the university in New York; Elena wants to study writing and Stefan was going for history. Bonnie was going to the school Jenna was going and studying under Vanessa; Isobel's prodigy.

Everyone was moving forward with their lives including the Mikelson's; Elijah had decided to stay in Mystic Falls to help Carol run the council. Finn and Sage had eloped a month after Armand had died and were looking to settle in Romania for a bit. Kol was just enjoying having fun while Rebecca had decided to try her hand at college. Klaus had found his passion for drawing again and decided to open up a gallery.

As Bella looked around at all the happy people around her, she realized for the first time she actually felt free. There was no more running, no more fighting, and no more heartache. This is what she had always dreamed of having; her family at peace and they were.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"How lucky I am," Bella replied, "I have my family at peace, friends, and you. I have never felt this before."

"Felt what?" Damon asked.

"At home," Bella replied, "This is what life is all about." Bella said as she pointed to all the happy people she now called family, "Love, laughter, and finding a place you can call home."

"Home," Damon mused as he kissed her neck, "That sounds nice. I think I would like to take you home right now."

"Damon, the party," Bella said as Damon started to pull her away from everyone.

"Can wait," Damon said, "Right now I want to be home with you."

Bella smiled and stroked Damon's cheek, "I love you." She whispered.

Damon returned the smile and gently kissed her lips. "I love you too Isa…always and forever."

"Forever is a long time," Bella said.

"That's the best thing though," Damon said, "I won't ever lose you."

"You never lost me to begin with," Bella replied as they drove away.

**A/N: There you are my lovely readers…the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really enjoyed writing it. Don't be too upset with every ending there is always another beginning ;)**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for going on this crazy and fun ride with me. This girl is truly amazing and you guys ought to check out her writing it is awesome.**

**Review you guys and alert if you please…never know when I'm gonna post a new story.**

**Love you guys a lot and thank you for your reviews, your kind words and encouragement, and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
